


Are you an alien? Cause you’re outta this world

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Ian and Mickey: Multi-chapter AU’s [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alien Ian Gallagher, Alien Powers, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Universe - Aliens, Healing, Healing properties, Ian doesn’t understand humans, Ian has powers but he isn’t overpowered, Ian is pushy with his feelings, Ian looks human, Ian’s smart and catches on quickly, M/M, Memories, Mickey covering for Ian’s alienness, Mickey is scared and confused at first, Mickey purposely riles Ian up sometimes, Slight hints to depression, Slow Burn, Some show references, Temperature Control, Third Person Limited, Visions, memory showing, mind powers, playful bickering, slight humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: “Look I already told you I can’t build space craft! This isn’t goddamn NASA.”Red heads head tilted to the side a little, angrily. “NASA? Is that a secret corporation you are working with? You guys plan on running tests on me?” He accused.Mickey shook his head. “What no-“Or, the one where Ian is an alien and Mickey winds up with a plus one. Slow burn of their story.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian and Mickey: Multi-chapter AU’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930978
Comments: 93
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Rancherz no warnings for this chapter, enjoy. ❤️

Mickey half expected the FBI to show up in helicopters out of no where. Swooping down or as much swooping as a helicopter could do, to gather whatever it was that burned a literal hole in his backyard. 

Grant it bonus points for a bad ass entry, or at least he assumed. That was just it, Mickey didn’t even see anything happen. No epic meteor crashing or UFO sailing towards his once actually there grass. Nothing, not even the sounds of that thing crashing down. 

Which is why he was certain he’d gone off the deep end. He was hallucinating at the prime age of 24, amazing. He simply slid open his patio door, desperate to light up a smoke and have the tension of todays work wear off, as his gourmet meal he prepared failed to do. 

The Kraft dinner he prepared and shredded cheese on top. He was a sophisticated man these days. Meal failing it’s secondary purpose of unwinding. The cigarette dropped from his lips when he saw the hours spent maintaining his yard had literally gone into flames. Also you know the shock of what was presumably ET losing his home again. 

Mickey was quick to pluck back up his cigarette, setting it against the ash tray. Despite his hallucinative state, he would not sacrifice his cigarette. No way man, packs weren’t cheap. Neither was hiring a landscaper either. He stood there blinking. Processing his hours of very strenuous labor for not.

Waiting. No flashing blue and red lights he was once a costumed too. No array of choppers. Just silence. A grand crash was in his yard and his brain couldn’t even conjure up a epic government arrival. He already sucked at this hallucination gig.

He peered closer, the flames dying down to reveal well....something. Mickey couldn’t really tell now that there was no light source. Just the vague outline of again something against the dark cool air. 

Okay, he had to admit that looked pretty real. Maybe he wasn’t hallucinating but somebody accidentally started a fire in his yard. A barbecue thieve that got hungry along the way. Would make more sense then what his brain was currently supplying him with. 

Was this Aliens wishes? To ruin poor bystanders yards. He watched, no movement. Was this how he died? Would whatever resigned in there pop outta no where. Abduct him, kill him, replace him, become him. Was this the potential beginning to an alien invasion? If so, he definitely didn’t ask to be apart of this shit.

He doubted anybody would notice, he wasn’t that close with his coworkers that they had only information Mickey would know of himself. Maybe the vaguest details, but nothing that would ever arise in a casual conversation. This thing could forge an entire new identity through him. 

Maybe it’d be anti climatic, what if that pod shaped thing- that’s what he decided it must be, held nothing? Just was completely empty instead. His heart rattled against his chest, Mickey had spent long enough repeatedly blinking at it that it could pop out by now. 

Maybe he could get the first jump. Maybe aliens had a secret protocol, first to jump gets to do the abduction. Couldn’t be that hard to harbour a fugitive secret alien from the government. Would beat being murdered by one. 

Maybe he could simply convince the alien and everyone else he just had a very unique appearance. Crash landings probably rattled brains. Making it a perfect candidate for his new roommate. Yeah, Bob. Slap some makeup on, throw a wig on it and call it a day. Would probably have similar brain capacity as all the deadbeats in Chicago.

He calmed his breathing or as much as one could in this scenario, and slowly stepped towards the pod. His unstable breaths and heartbeat deafening against the silent of the night. His Bob theory completely abandoned and replaced with fear. 

Slowly approaching he cast a sad glance at the vibrant green grass that once occupied the space and halted a couple feet in front. The smell intruded his senses and he couldn’t help but gag a little. 

Maybe he was half right on both sides, maybe the alien was barbecued. He paused, conflicted. No way touching hot metal was a good idea. Upon further inspection he was correct on it being a pod. 

Completely metal it was charred on the outside though. Inside as well? Maybe he could call the police and attempt to explain his alien problem. Surely he wouldn’t appear suspicious. Tell the investigators he truly had nothing to do with this. 

There was a handle on the front, but again metal. All of it like he thought before was completely metal. Crisped in various areas. He stood blinking once more. His brain could barely keep up. Blinking was something he could manage. After every blink he wished his eyes would reveal something less insane. Mickey couldn’t even begin to imagine the immense heat that thing would hold to the touch. 

The fire was completely gone though, seemingly not fuelled by the surrounding oxygen. He arched his eyebrow at that. How was that even possible? Did it magically stop on it’s own. Surely it should’ve kept expanding with all the oxygen around and nothing putting it out. He rubbed his temple. What the fuck? 

No fire meant it was safe to apply water now? His brain felt scrambled, he desperately tried to remember something from the education system he barely attended and dropped from. 

His eyebrows furrowed into confusion. Whatever happened, no way anything could live through this. It would’ve burned anything inside beyond belief. Would explain why nothing was happening. 

Did he seriously have a dead alien in his yard? He bit his lip, advancing towards the area left of his porch. He headed for the water mechanism. Twisting the nob to release the liquid and watching it drizzle out the end and into the grass. 

So much for the maintenance he did today and all the other days. He followed the hose picking it up closer to the end and returning to the pod. He stuck his thumb over the top, creating the spray effect. Watching the cool water clatter against the metal. 

Almost instantaneously a growl was released from inside. Mickey flung the hose in fright, falling backwards. He desperately moved back using his hands to push himself. His breathing gone erratic. Eyes squeezed shut stopping the tears that threatened to fall. 

His hands slipped against the grass and he choked out in fear. This was how he died. Silence. Followed by even more silence. Mickeys eyes opened to find nothing different but a stream of water puddling before him. 

Are you fucking kidding me? His breath puffed out in frantic intervals. No way. He flipped over getting up onto his feet, bolting to turn the water off. Clambering up his steps and slamming his slide shut door behind him. His hands shaking as he clicked the lock shut. He rested his back against the glass. He just wanted a cigarette. 

His breathing out of control he sucked in desperate gulps of air. Never in his life had he prayed harder than right now. Maybe the monstrosity that can live through excruciating heat and still growl afterwards would just go somewhere else. Mickey wasn’t worth his time, he definitely wasn’t fit to be the first victim. 

He screamed when something banged against the glass scaring him outta his thoughts. Spinning around he found what the actual fuck! It looked completely human, and not a crispy human either. Definitely not alike how he envisioned someone surviving that excruciating heat. 

He panted desperately, red hair, freckles, pale skin. Alien looking? No. It honestly completely resembled a human. Then he felt it, a wave of unbearable cold radiated from it. Mickey stepped backwards hands held up in surrender. Hoping this thing understood. 

He watched in horror as it’s eyes focused on the lock and the door slid open. His eyes met his? It’s? Who gives a shit right now. For a brief second before closing them. Deciding if he? He could unlock something by looking at it, he could probably burst his skull open. 

Mickey froze from his shaking when it spoke. It’s voice lacked the menacing tone he expected, it honestly sounded as though it was bored. A concealed edge was hinting at his words also. 

“You’re scared.” It stated. As if it didn’t understand why he was and that Mickey held the answers. 

“Don’t.” Mickey grounded out. The cold snapping his jaw shut afterwards.

The red head released a mild growl at that, sending shivers down Mickeys spine. It sounded corrupted. Hints of vengeance creeping in. This thing seemingly did not liking being told what to do. 

Mickey continued quickly. “Don’t hurt me.” His voice came out strong and convincing. A brave front he forced to project. If he was about to literally be killed by an actual alien in his own house, he was at least gonna attempt to stand his ground. Die with dignity, not like his pussy reaction when it growled at Mickey from the water connecting with the pod. 

Yet, his eyes didn’t open. He wasn’t sure he could keep his composure if he had to look at it. The reality would dawn on him much quicker than he could currently handle.

At those words the alien looked confused, if his tone was anything to go from. “Hurt you? Why would I hurt my only explanation?” He scoffed as if the idea was the most bizarre thing he ever heard. 

“That benefits me none.” He added, Mickeys eyes snapped open. Sure enough it held a confused expression. The reassurance ‘that he came in peace,’ helped temporarily slow his erratic heartbeat a bit. Them both looking at each other now. It’s eyes where a captivating green, dark but with specks of light that desperately seemed to want to shine through. It made him feel nauseous. Mickey remained silent, his mind going a mile a minute. 

“Cold.” He eventually forced out over the lump in his throat, referring back to the immense temperature it was still radiating. 

As if it worked by a switch. The cold faded out into nothing. The red heads eyes flickered all over him as he watched Mickey relax. “Better?” 

He looked almost fed up with him, as if tired of Mickeys antics. In response Mickey nodded. 

“Yeah.” If it worked that quickly he wondered if that’s what prevented him from completing burning up in that metal pod. Must’ve faded from what it was at prior though. Before he could keep up with his mouth he was asking just that. 

Red heads previous expression flipped to one of surprise with maybe a hint of pleased. But as soon as it appeared it vanished. 

He didn’t respond directly but based on his split section reaction Mickey figured he hit the nail on the head. 

“Are you with them?” He asked instead. Mickey froze again. As in humans? Aliens? He looked back at redhead, if possible his eyes wider than what they where like before. 

“Who?” He asked. His voice depicted his conflicted state.

The alien nodded in response. “If you need ask, then you’re not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who left comments last chapter!🥺  
> No warnings for this chapter.

Mickey knew this was probably one of his worst ideas. Among many. I mean an Alien sleeping in the same room as him. 

Let’s reiterate that, an alien who he knows nothing of or what it even really is, will be here while he sleeps. 

After he just witnessed him survive next level heat and can control its own and its surroundings temperature, he’ll now sleep with it there. 

Again while Mickey sleeps. Still pleasantries seemed like the route to go considering it growled at anything but approval. You know and he can also open locks for fucks sake.

“I put a tarp over.....” Mickey waved his hand searching for a suitable explanation. 

“Your extremely downgraded UFO.” He settled on. Red heads eyes darkened at that a little. Shit. Mad alien sleeping in his room was probably best to avoid. Good work on his pleasantries so far, huh? 

“This is pointless, we are wasting precious time. I must return immediately.” Mickey held back his sigh, not this again. After Mickeys fear subsided a little by the door downstairs red head went on and on about getting off this useless planet. 

“Look I already told you I can’t build space craft! This isn’t goddamn NASA.”

Red heads head tilted to the side a little, angrily. “NASA? Is that a secret corporation you are working with? You guys plan on running tests on me?” He accused.

Mickey shook his head. “What no-“

“Did you make them abandon me? Was this your guys plan? What did you offer or threaten them with?” The alien asked each question laced with an authoritative voice that gave Mickey chills once more.

“Listen man I don’t know what you are talking about. Alright? I’m not with anyone. I’m just as lost as you are. I mean I have a literal alien in my room right now.” Please let that finally be enough to console this thing. 

“Stupid humans. You’re not understanding I need to get back home tonight. We need to plan now not tomorrow!” Mickey flinched a little at it’s raised voice.

“Calm down?” He phrased as a question knowing any demand would further agitate red head.

He continued when the alien simply glared. “Look I’m really exhausted.” Along with terrified and confused his mind added. 

“I can’t help you properly until I’ve rested. So why don’t we relax and get some rest? Then I can sort something out with you tomorrow.” Mickey explained. 

Red heads eyes dropped to the bags underneath Mickeys eyes. He appeared as though he could be contemplating? Hopefully. 

“You humans are useless. It would be more work and time to explain this to some other imbecile so fine. I’ll wait until rest can help you function better.” He finished as if trying to understand the importance of sleep. Mickeys anger flared at his sass. 

Biting his tongue to make sure he didn’t say anything stupid, he nodded slightly. “Okay.” He headed to his dresser pulling out an extra pair of PJ’s. 

Did aliens even change clothes? He didn’t even think they wore clothes but that was just it, red head looked nothing like an alien alien. Whatever. Maybe this thing wearing pajamas could stop the nightmares he was bound to have from this night. 

Mickey felt himself turn around. Bingo, make this thing appear as human as possible and maybe Mickey could sleep without fearing for his life. Just a sleepover. 

A sleepover with just a normal person. Totally normal uh bro stuff. 

“What’s your name?” The alien looked confused at that, his eyebrows twitching. 

“I’m not top of the order, we just hold codes where I’m ranked.” Mickey groaned. So much for keeping things normal. “I-234” 

What kinda stupid movie shit was this. “Okay that’s not exactly catchy, how about just Ian?” He offered. 

‘Ian’ looked annoyed once more. “Stupid humans. I haven’t earned a name yet.” His annoyance faded into a gloomy look that made Mickey shift on his feet. 

“I failed my last mission, which is why I must make it back and continue to make up for my mistakes.” Ian explained. Fuck that he’s not calling him ‘I 2....’ what fucking ever. 

Mickey decided this was not a discussion he felt with dealing with. It made knots twist in his stomach, he figured aliens didn’t like mistakes. 

“Alright well you survived flaming hot metal that fell from the sky, so that’s enough accomplishing for me Ian.” He felt it instantly a surge of pleasant heat that radiated of off Ian. 

It warmed Mickey and left him feeling relaxed, easing the tension from his body. He shut his eyes momentarily in bliss. It felt good. Unlike the cold Ian gave off earlier.

This felt pleasant opposed to freezing and the fear that came with the cold. Ian now for a change looked taken back. 

It was over almost as quick as it happened. Mickeys eyes opened looking at Ian waiting for an explanation. He got nothing. 

Mickey realized it was either accidental or instinctual. He offered Ian the pajamas. Saving him the awkwardness and moving things forward as swiftly as he could. 

“Here you can sleep in these, I can put your current clothes in the wash.” Ian looked at the PJs with slight disgust. Mickeys thumb rubbed his eyebrow, the clothes weren’t that bad. Just a black t shirt and plaid soft pants. 

Red head reluctantly took them. “In the wash?” He asked curiously. 

Oh. “Yeah man, just a machine that spins water and soap to clean clothes with, then you put them in the dryer.” Mickey explained.

Ian looked fascinated. As if a washing machine was beyond cool. “Dryer?” He pried clearly intrigued. 

Oh dear god, Mickey just wanted to sleep. End this nightmare. Not explain appliances. To a fucking alien. 

“Just change and I’ll wait outside, then we can put your clothes in the wash and you can see for yourself.” Mickey urged backing towards the door after grabbing his own pair to wear. 

Ian nodded “Can I see the dryer?” He shot him a look. Aliens liked the process of laundry. This was the worst alien movie ever. He sighed nodding and heading outta the room. 

He almost leaned against the door in exhaustion but earlier’s encounter had permanently ruined door leaning for him. He shivered slightly at the memory. 

Mickey tugged off his hoodie, glancing down he cringed at the massive sweat patches scattered about. He hadn’t felt this degree of fear since his father. 

He shivered once more, shoving that outta his thoughts. He throw on the maroon sweat shirt and replaced his jeans for a pair of soft black shorts. 

This was gonna be the last Saturday breakfast he ever expected to have tomorrow morning. Or maybe he’d be breakfast. Was this Ian’s plan, wear down his guard? 

Then skin him alive and impersonate him. An alien take over. This was the invasion. He dragged his hands down his face. He was still terrified. This can’t be real-

“Human.” Mickey took a deep breath steeling his nerves. Human, really?

“You done? You can come out here then.” He settled for instead. The door opened to reveal Ian wearing the clothes Mickey supplied with his old ones in hand. 

“You’re scared again.” Red head spoke. Well that didn’t calm him down, of course Ian knew. This was too fucking weird. He grabbed the clothes from him and gathered the ones he wore prior. 

“Just cmon.” Mickey led Ian back downstairs to the main floor heading to the closet that had his stacked washer and dryer. 

Ian simply watched, much to Mickeys relief. He chucked the clothes in the washer along with a pod. “Soap.” He said. 

Ian glanced inside the interested look back upon his face. Mickey sighed, Ian looked so real. Freckles ran across the bridge of his nose. His eyelashes were fairly long. His jawline sharp. A face he hoped was never somebodies before his. 

Jesus why was he creeping himself out. He twisted the nob choosing a quick wash for a small load. He shut the door. Pressing the button, the washer started up. 

Ian jumped slightly. “Finally something you can’t see coming.” Mickey chuckled slightly at the sight before continuing “Don’t worry that sound is just it flipping around as you can see, getting the soap and water through.” 

Ian glanced between the washer and him “I like this. The very lowest ranks always hand washed our clothes. Supposed to remind them of their superiors.” 

Mickeys smile faded. Of course. Of course they did. Guess that explains why this was intriguing. That was messed up, made his nerves spike again. 

“Weapon and travel wise we beat you guys by far but all this additional stuff you humans have, we don’t. It is cool, thank you for showing me.”

Mickey felt his cheeks heat, his brain hung up on nothing Ian said but the last couple words. Did he just thank him? Why couldn’t he have these manners earlier when he was traumatizing him in the yard. 

He shrugged. “It’s whatever man, lets go back upstairs.” Finally sleep. He hadn’t felt this desperate to turn his thoughts off in a long time. Then the cold waved over him. 

Ian looked jipped “The dryer?” He asked, arms crossing against his chest. The cold picked up. 

Mickey turned to look at him directly, exasperated. “Stop.” Ian growled and Mickey felt cold to his core. Stupid Ian and his stupid demand problem. 

Mickey leaned against the washer despite himself. Not leaning. Leaning was bad. The cold felt like it was sucking the energy out of him. That was definitely worse.

“Ian.” He choked out, the cold dimmed back out leaving Mickey a little breathless. His heart rate gone erratic. He felt tears prickle. He was scared again. Christ he has turned into a pussy. Definitely gone soft after finally making it outta the Southside. 

He blinked back the tears. “The dryer can’t be used for at least 20 minutes.” Mickey breathed out. He at least didn’t stutter. Thank fuck. Ian at least had the decency to appear shameful. 

“I can’t always control it.” He mumbled quietly. Great, wonderful. That makes him feel so much better. I’m an alien who can’t control something that could easily end you. Have fun sleeping in the same room as me.

“Back upstairs, bed?” Mickey was so over today. If Ian prolonged this he was gonna lose his mind and then die from the cold Ian apparently couldn’t control. It was fantastic. This was such a fun sleepover. Real bro’s here.

Ian cast the dryer a longing look, Mickey interrupted him before he could even go there. 

“No way I’m getting up to flip the load, I’ll do it tomorrow morning you can see then and it’ll finish quickly since it’s been sitting there all night.” Ian looked like he could easily,y push but just nodded. 

“Stupid humans and their laziness.” Mickey blinked. Okay. Breathe. It’s fine. Everything is fine. He turned around heading upstairs, hearing Ian’s steps match his from behind. 

They made it back to his room. Mickey stared at his bed. Would Ian sleep on the ground. Would he go quietly and take one for the team. 

Red head clearly had reached a similar conclusion as his eyes flicked to the bed and then the ground then back to Mickey. 

“I’m not sleeping on the ground.” Ian said, okay this is what could legitimately make Mickey cry. His eyes darted to the ground. He just wanted his bed. Any real man would relate. 

Ian kept going when he remained silent. “I’m not that low ranked, we always got nice beds all rowed up for us, 10 on the ship, only 5 got beds the commander-“

Mickey cut him off “I’ll just take the couch then.” He knew this was a long shot considering Ian couldn’t ever have things go fucking easy so far. 

“No we must sleep in the same room, I will not have you call this NASA you mentioned cause I’m upstairs.” Mickey felt his eyes legitimately roll into the back of his head. Yes just call up his good pals of NASA and tell them he has an alien. Even if that wasn’t ridiculous it would be a second death wish.

If they believed him and actually took the time to do something dumb like that and Ian froze them to death upon arrival. Then helicopters would legitimately swoop upon them this time. 

“What then, Ian? You want my bed.” He asked the displeasure blatant on his face. 

“Yes.” He even had the nerve to sound amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Rancherz, thanks for reading this chapter. 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought :) I always love hearing from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the people that left comments once more,  
> I appreciate you guys and to those that left kudos also. ❤️
> 
> No warnings this chapter.

“Human, I can handle this.” Mickey takes back everything he said yesterday. This right here was the true definition of fear. Ian wanted to make breakfast for them. 

Not a chance. Mickeys vision had evolved. Looking around the kitchen he spotted everything that would end in travesty. 

Yes it was everything. The stove. The microwave. The knives. The toaster. The blender. The fucking forks. Can’t risk being cut up with the utensils when he turned away. Anything and everything in here had a massive red flag on it. 

“You already torched my yard man, I’m not having my house match that.” Red head looked annoyed. His brows where drawn together and his face held a scowl. Scratch that, he was annoyed. 

As if he had any right to be, he wasn’t the one that slept on the floor. In their own home, may he add and now Mickey offered to slave over that stove for him and he was annoyed by that?

Jesus Christ aliens had some serious appreciation issues. I mean he only lost his entire life last night and his entire weird ass alien family, no need to be ungrateful here. 

Meanwhile Mickey gave his back last night in sympathy. His yard as well, technically a causality but he still lost that. Now Ian wanted them to start a suicide pack together? 

They wouldn’t make it outta this kitchen alive if Ian had free run of it, completely unknowingly of almost everything’s function. 

“It’s my job human, it was my duty on ship to make breakfast.” Mickey almost laughed. Ian held such a prideful serious tone while saying that.

“Oh yeah? Tough guy huh? Making breakfast, that’s badass.” Ian growled before speaking once more. 

“Unlike humans everything we do has purpose, not useless gestures, but making breakfasts for your superiors was a sign of respect.” Mickey scoffed, seems these aliens also had some serious commandment issues. 

“So what your saying is I’m your superior?” He asked, smug look present on his face. 

Red heads face twisted into further annoyance. “Humans also seem obsessed with twisting words to their own benefit.” 

It was Mickeys turn to scoff. “Oh please by the sounds of things so far, aliens don’t sound much different.” 

Ian shook his head. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, the system in place ultimately benefits all.” Man he thought aliens did the hypnotizing on humans but by the sounds of things red head was eating up everything they were selling. 

Mickey arched his eyebrow. “Oh is that so? Explains why they cut you lose with nothing then?” Fuck. He regretted it as soon as he said it. That was a low blow.

Ian’s eyes grew dark and his signature cold filled the air around him. Oh god, how was he supposed to do damage control on that. Don’t mind me Ian I just accidentally said your family didn’t want you. No worries. We’re cool, yeah? 

“Ian, I didn’t mean that....I just meant....” Shit. Red head grabbed his shirt pulling him forwards so he could look down at him. He growled before spitting out his words.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t fully understand human.” Mickeys pulse picked up a little and he nodded. Ian let go. 

“Mickey.” Ian’s cold faded and his angry expression mixed with confusion. 

“I don’t understand.” Mickey felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Surely because he just released his name to a fucking alien. Perfect Segway into identity theft. 

“You’re Ian, I’m Mickey.” Red heads dark eyes softened and understanding filled them. 

“Human was getting kinda creepy.” He added for good measure offering a slight smile. Hoping this got his apology through.

He wasn’t expecting that. Ian’s face lit up instantly, the whitest smile he’d seen in a long time. Ever maybe. He decided then this had to be Ian’s legitimate face, no one could’ve suited it better. 

“Mickey.” Ian said as if testing the name on his lips.   
“Mickey.” “Mickey.” “Mickey.” 

Okay he didn’t mean seriously testing. God Ian was a weirdo sometimes. 

“Right, why don’t we make breakfast together and I’ll show you the dryer afterwards?” Yeah that’s right the dryer.

Ian perked up at that “Together? That never happens. I like that idea. I’ve been anxiously awaiting to see this dryer.” Mickey chuckled before he could stop himself. It was just laundry man. 

“Oh I bet, whatcha wanna make? I’m just gonna pray you don’t eat humans.” Ian looked truly repelled at that.

“Humans? Why would we ever wanna do that?” That might’ve been the first reassuring thing red head has said so far. Guess that officially concludes his alien eating skin wearing theory. 

“Well cause Ian, we eat you guys.” Oh the look on his face. Pure gold. His eyebrows shot up so fast and his eyes popped outta his head. 

“You-You! Mickey I don’t-“ his eyes darted around the room as if expecting traps to spring upon him. 

Mickey laughed. A genuine laugh from his chest. Ian looked even more disturbed. 

“You actually are with NASA! I should’ve known!” Wait what? Oh dear god not this again! His laugh halted. 

Oh shit wait, did Ian think he was being serious right now.

“NASA? Ian I’m joking.” Ian stared back. 

“I don’t know what...I thought you were Mickey?” Did he just get dad joked? Ian looked seriously confused. He legitimately thought? Oh my god, he better clear this up before he dies from Ian claiming self defence. 

“Joking. No Ian it’s like I was lying but it’s meant to be funny, it’s something humans do. I’m still Mickey that wasn’t a lie but I’m joking is like the action.” Did that make sense? Was he gonna die for joking?

Ian nodded slightly, seemingly still unsure. “I’m gonna kill you.” Oh nice. He didn’t even get to have his last night in his bed before death. 

“I’m joking, like that?” Ian looked proud of himself. He had created a monster. 

“Well not quite, usually it goes with the context a little better and isn’t just sprung up.” I’m gonna kill you, this will be embedded into his mind forever. Great. Lovely sleepover.

“And I eat aliens is?” Ian asked incredulously. Okay he had to admit that probably wasn’t very funny to hear. It was still pretty funny though cmon. 

“Hilarious.” Ian looked unimpressed with this answer. Speaking of eating though what was the safest possible breakfast they could make? 

He advanced to the freezer, peering inside. Ah yes. Waffles. He could show Ian the wonders of a toaster now. He pulled out the box displaying it for red head. 

Ian looked back and forth between Mickeys face and the box. He pulled out the pack. 

“Don’t worry we don’t eat the box, we just pop these bad boys in the toaster and they get nice and warm. Then syrup. Bam breakfast for champs.”

Ian looked like he understood maybe 75% of those words. “I can heat them up.” Red head offered. Nope. Red flag. 

Mickey shook his head “No that’s okay! We don’t want our waffles looking like our hair. Burnt or on fire.” He really should invest in a fire extinguisher. Especially now with Ian here. Well while Ian was here?

Ian smiled, amused. “Okay.” He agreed. Wow he went easily for once. Mickey gave him a smile of his own for that. Breakfast adventure time. 

He headed over to the toaster, Ian by his side. “Copy me, okay?” Ian nodded. 

“Copy me, okay?” Jesus. Mickey cast him a glance before grabbing 2 waffles and placing it in the slots. Sure enough Ian copied. He pressed down the button. 

Exciting. Ian also pushed once it hit the bottom. He looked inside seemingly mesmerized as he placed together what was happening. Goofy smile on his face that didn’t have Mickey joining.

“Today we need to figure out what to do with what you arrived in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Also I don’t know why these are all threading into one big end notes but oh well lol. As always love hearing from you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people that left kudos last chapter🥺  
> Along with the people that commented, you guys are very cool.  
> This chapter is a lil longer to what I’m used to lol so hopefully you like it.  
> No warnings this chapter.

Ian was practically engulfing the waffles before him. Mickey watched him with an arched eyebrow, damn aliens could sure eat. 

He wasn’t all that subtle to his delight either, every couple of bites his eyes would lull into the back of his head. Syrup would catch on his lips every now and then and oh man did Ian lap it up. Half alien half dog now? 

Mickey shifted in his seat, you know if this was anyone else he wouldn’t have hesitated to smack them upside the head. He blamed it on Ian’s weird ass alien powers. He looked enticing not ridiculous. 

“That good, huh?” Mickey asked cutting up his own to eat. 

Ian nodded eagerly. “So sweet, never had anything like it.” Mickey felt a wave of smugness hit him at those words. 

“Beats your breakfasts then?” Ian swallowed his bite before looking at Mickey, a smile hinting his lips. 

“I wouldn’t go that far human.” His next few bites contradicted that, he watched as red head finished up and Mickey couldn’t miss the way Ian’s eyes hit his plate. Not a fucking chance. 

He’d already given up his bed, not his waffles as well man. No way that was too far. Cmon those where the last four!

“If you’re still hungry Ian, I can make you something else.” Red heads eyes remained on his plate before he smirked. Mickey decided that face meant Ian was about to be a major pain in his ass once more. Sure enough. 

“Mickey you basically told me my family didn’t want me, I think those are good for an apology.” Fucker. His bottom lip was pushed out ever so slightly and his eyes flickered between Mickey and the plate. 

Aliens are manipulating, confirmed here today. As for good measure red head added on. 

“Please Human, they’re so good.” He pushed his plate closer to Mickey. Stupid puppy dog expression on his face. Couldn’t he have anything nice anymore? He rubbed his eyebrow with his thumb. 

This was only so Ian would shut up and couldn’t pull that family card shit again. He sighed dramatically before picking up his plate. Ian looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Or an alien that abducted a human on a cool night. 

He scraped his waffles onto this stupid aliens plate, giving him a ‘you happy now look’? His waffles were cut up, he had to do the same thing for Ian earlier. Aliens were also apparently very needy. 

Ian smiled seemingly proud of himself before he reached for the syrup, not hesitating to drench them. Mickey grimaced, way to sweet man. 

Red head continued to enjoy his breakfast and Mickey sighed before getting up and getting some yogurt from his fridge. As they both finished up and Mickey took their dishes to the sink Ian was practically buzzing. 

Sugar. He had way to much. Mickey wondered if aliens had to much sugar would something ridiculous happen? Would Ian explode? it sure looked like he might. 

Mickey set the dishes in the sink deciding to leave them for later. Ian was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Human what’s happening?” Ian grabbed his hand and Mickey was pretty sure his heart stopped pumping. Ian dragged it to his own heart and he could feel the quick beat. 

A faint blush had worked its way on Ian’s cheeks and he wondered if Ian had ever even had sugar? He was uncertain what aliens ate, he was about to ask when Ian tightened his grip. 

He gulped before removing his hand. “Yeah I can feel it bud, maybe I shouldn’t have let you have so much syrup.” Ian blinked at him. 

“More.” Red head whispered. Oh dear god. Overnight Mickey has created an addict. A sugar addict. 

“No.” He responded. Ian glared at him before heading for the cupboards. What the fuck was he doing? Mickeys mouth fell open as Ian reached for random snacks. Fumbling to open them Mickeys brain kicked back into gear. 

“Quit that!” He growled, knocking it outta Ian’s hand as he tried to take a bite. Ian bit air, facing Mickey he looked murderous. 

“You are not having anymore of that shit.” Ian fumbled for the snacks and bolted. Mickey gaped and then sped after him. 

Ian ran straight ahead he flung open the front door jumping down the steps and rounding to the yard. Mickey slammed the door behind him chasing after Ian. 

“You brat! Drop the snacks Ian!” Ian sped up before looking around seemingly realizing this yard had limited space. Mickey capitalized on this dragging Ian to the ground. 

Ian landed with a thump and a surprised grunt with Mickey on top, grabbing the stupid pop tarts Ian had managed to get he chucked them in another direction. 

Red head screeched. A literal screech. “Needed those!” He wailed. He grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. 

“You are not having anymore goddamn sugar!” Ian twitched against him. Mickeys grip loosened assuming Ian twitched in discomfort and not wanting to restrict him. Major mistake, he should’ve known better. Rookie mistake. 

Red head chucked him off. Running for the pop tarts. Mickey hit the ground before scrambling to his feet as well. Ian had shoved them into his mouth like a goddamn madman. 

Mickey growled tugging it outta his mouth and chucking it at the fence. They both watched the pop tart crumble to pieces. Damn. Ian whimpered, his eyes were beyond dilated. 

Kid looked like he was on drugs. It was just sugar, the hell was his problem? It was a pop tart. Ian darted to the fence. Mickey stayed put assuming Ian was just processing the loss of his pop tarts. Tragic really. 

But of course not. Red head was crazy, he bent down gathering up the pieces. Mickey watched in disgust before rushing over.

Ian had cupped them in his hands and went to knock them back. He knocked his own hand against Ian’s upper back causing him to spit them out. Spraying his fence in spit crumbled pop tarts. 

His entire face twisted into disgust. Oh no. To make things even better. The neighbours kid was sitting on the step in the yard over. Mickey could now spot him easily due to the close proximity. 

He looked more baffled then Mickey felt. He grimaced, thinking how this appeared two grown men still in pajamas. Them fighting over a pop tart. 

Mickey barely knew the kid, shovelled his drive way in the winter when he asked Mickey if he had any work to earn extra bucks. Mickey remembers tipping that kid fairly well. 

“Morning.” He spoke, hauling Ian up. He dug his hand into his back mumbling under his breath. “Behave.” 

The kid starred, nodding slightly in greeting. “Mickey, who’s that?” He looked at Ian. Quick, name anything! 

Ian beat him to it. Seemingly interested in another human. “I’m an ali-“ Mickey pushed his hand deeper causing Ian’s breath to stumble. How was he supposed to finish that? 

“Alliance.” Mickey finished. That didn’t even make any fucking sense. I’m an alliance. 

“Alliance, we’ve decided to stop this pop tart war, Right Ian?” Smooth recovery. 

Ian nodded. “Right.” The kid laughed seemingly finding it amusing opposed to suspicious. Thank the lord. 

“I gotta head in Mickey, got a baseball game today.” That was quick. Mickey wondered how long he had been there for. He shot him a thumbs up in good luck. Relief washing over him as the kid slid his door open, disappearing. 

Ian spun around. He looked tired. The crash, already? 

“Sugar crash buddy, cmon let’s get you inside.” Mickey puffed out a breath when he didn’t budge. Why couldn’t aliens ever be easy. 

Ian shook his head seemingly still intrigued. “Baseball?” He inquired. 

Mickey was now certain Ian would shave 20 years from his lifespan. He needed to get this alien under control. He didn’t exactly wanna raise anyone’s suspicions to Ian. 

“I’d offer for us to go watch but seeing as you can’t control yourself enough to have breakfast.” Ian’s head whipped around. How didn’t he get whip lash? 

“I can.” Ian promised. Mickey bit his lip to stop the smirk. This was better. Much better. 

“You clearly can’t, but if you can behave for today and Sunday I’ll take you to work with me Monday.” Mickey already planned on it. No way he’d leave Ian here alone. 

Ian’s eyes lit up at that. Energy picked back up. “Deal.” Hook line and sinker. Now that they were in the yard he eyed the spacecraft that was covered by the tarp. 

Maybe he was NASA 2.0. He told Ian they’d deal with that today, tonight he figured when nobody could see him fucking around with legit spacecraft. But he had no idea what they were gonna do with it.

Ian’s eyes followed his. Seemingly catching on to the dilemma. “I have an idea on what to do human.” Mickey arched his brow at that? Drench it in sugar and have Ian eat it away? 

Red head continued. “I can always heat it up into nothing.” What. In. The. World. 

“Fun, explode Mickeys backyard time.” He gave Ian an exasperated look as he spoke. 

Ian rolled his eyes. Seemingly back on his sass train. “Okay well then you can just haul it away instead?” He figured that’d look less suspicious than risking an explosion. 

“Sure, why not? It’s charred everywhere. Just take pieces off and slowly dispose until it’s gone. It’s just metal man.” Ian laughed. What it was a decent idea? 

“Just take pieces of? Stupid humans. Burnt or not, you can’t just remove what you want, it’s still way too tough.” Mickey groaned. Of course they couldn’t. 

“Fine what if we combine ideas? Heat it up just enough to weaken it?” Ian looked vaguely impressed by that. 

“Now we’re talking.” Mickey expected a smile or something following Ian’s words but instead Ian looked distraught. What could possibly be wrong now? Jesus aliens where a lotta work. 

Red heads hands gripped one another and he whimpered. Mickey grew concerned, Ian had gone from erratic to tired to hurt? All so quickly. 

“Ian, what’s wrong?” Before he could help himself concern seeped into his voice. Ian had beads of sweat gathering at his hairline now and he looked overwhelmed. Aliens sweated, the more you know. 

“H-Hurts, Mickey my stomach hurts.” That would make sense he was pretty certain Ian had only ever had limited to no sugar before, for his entire life. Hitting back endless grams of it was probably shocking for his system.

Mickey felt guilt twinge inside him. Shit he should’ve made something healthier or at least stopped Ian from practically guzzling syrup. 

“Here let’s go inside. I’ll put on a movie and you can lie down and relax.” Sick Ian apparently went down easily as he nodded and followed Mickey in through the sliding door. To Mickeys delight not asking about what a movie was. 

He led red head to the couch and watched him lie down, he took one of the decoration pillows and tucked it underneath his head. 

Ian looked at him with wide eyes before his face twisted up again. He grabbed Mickeys hand. He really needed to remind Ian to stop with the hand grabbing. It was weird. 

He guided it to his tummy seemingly unaware of Mickeys discomfort. 

“Human, I really don’t like it.” Mickey sighed in defeat keeping his hand there. 

“Make it stop.” Ian mumbled quietly. The guilty feeling pooled in his stomach again. He didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t know how safe it would be to give Ian medication. He figured that could end poorly. 

Mickey sat on the edge of the couch in line with Ian’s knees. He rubbed gentle soothing circles. Ian’s eyes fluttered shut at that. He was legitimately rubbing an aliens tummy in his living room right now. Sleepover things. 

Ian kept his hand on Mickeys forcing it to press down in certain spots. His expression relaxed and he sighed in content. 

“Like this.” Mickey hummed in acknowledgment before his mind started to wonder. He really didn’t know what he was gonna do with Ian. 

He had a strong feeling he couldn’t give Ian back or whatever and Ian agreed to be rid of his spacecraft. So he couldn’t exactly send him on his merry way. 

Maybe he could ask about fixing it up? Seemed like a pod that could travel decently far? He honestly had no fucking clue. 

Ian hadn’t bothered today about ranting to get back, or at least so far today he hadn’t. They didn’t want him back- Mickey knew this. They left him on purpose. but surely Ian wanted to get back to his normal space life and not deal with tummy aches on some dudes couch. 

He guessed they’d just get rid of the space craft and start anew? Ian couldn’t stay here, Mickey was used to being alone. This was just temporary, he couldn’t get too attached, just help Ian get back on his feet. Then zoom him back to space or whatever.

He still couldn’t quite believe it. Aliens actually existed. That complicates everything he knows. Ian is legitimate proof it’s not just humans. 

Nope. He wasn’t gonna go there. It’d give him a fucking headache. His hand stopped the circles and he pressed his fingers down, Ian gasped. 

Mickey snickered to himself massaging Ian’s stomach through his shirt. Red heads other hand grabbed at Mickeys free hand leading it to his stomach also. 

Mickey got the hint, using both hands to press into Ian he worked his way up and down. 

“Starting to feel better buddy?” Ian nodded in approval. His face completely relaxed now. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. Shocked when Ian lifted his shirt and directed his hands back to his stomach. This was pretty questionable. Kinda fucking gay. But Ian clearly didn’t think so, not even phased. 

Mickey scoffed before continuing his movements. “Sometimes humans are good.” Ian whispered. 

Mickey felt butterflies in his stomach at that. He breathed in deeply. He threaded his fingers across Ian’s skin, applying pressure to certain spots. Ian growled. It didn’t scare Mickey this time. 

Don’t get too fucking attached he reminded himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I think this was my favourite chapter to write so far.  
> As always lemme know what you thought :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys shout out to those that left kudos and commented last chapter, legends.   
> This chapter is fairly long, no warnings.

Mickey eventually coaxed Ian into a nap, him mumbling about the dangers of sugar as he drifted off. Red head was a lot of work. 

He decided it was best to capitalize on Ian not being able to cause trouble time. Showering and dressing before he headed to gather Ian’s clothes from the washer.

He flipped them over, not that they needed much at this point. 

What? Ian had probably forgotten about wanting to see the wonders of laundry by now. Although his one and only outfit might prove to be problematic. 

That’s way too much rewashing. Literally, it’d mean laundry everyday. No fucking thank you. 

Mickeys clothes wouldn’t exactly fit Ian properly, they were pretty much the opposite in terms of bodies. Alien boy filled out upper body wise and Mickey was the reverse. Holding his muscle mass in his legs.

Even in clothes, Ian was still a pain in his ass. Maybe he could just let red head be a cartoon character that wears the same outfit everyday. 

Nobody would ever grow suspicious either, because who would wanna be around him? Which means no red head spewing about alien shit to strangers. Two birds one stone.

Though Mickey would have to deal with the consequences of how he smelled. He decided that was not a bullet worth taking. Assuming it’d be anything like when he approached the pod. Definitely not worth it.

Sighing he headed for the kitchen, advancing towards the dishes from his dinner last night and this morning’s disastrous breakfast. Better to keep on that, then let them gather especially with two ‘people’ here now. Temporarily here, he reminded himself.

Useless fucking dishwasher broke down a week or so ago. He’d been meaning to deal with that, but work had kept him preoccupied. He begun filling the sink with water and adding dish soap.

Dishwasher would have to wait, Mickey wasn’t exactly tight on money but he didn’t have the comfortability to spend on various things. Figuring tomorrow he and Ian needed to get him some extra clothes. 

Some PPE as well for this Monday, Mickey had been working under the same banner since he was 18 now. He worked as a brickmason for Tommy’s construction band. 

Mickey didn’t know him extremely well but he was a good guy, took him under his wing when he asked for employment help at the Albi all those years ago. 

They’d gotten drinks together a few times after that so he figured he’d let Ian tag along with him. Extra hands that he didn’t need to pay? 

Hell he’d probably jump at that opportunity, cheap bastard. Meant he had to babysit red head while he finished up the site he’d been assigned. Hopefully Ian behaved and let him do his work. Tommy wouldn’t approve of mistakes, especially by someone that wasn’t insured. 

Yet that was much preferred to leaving red head here alone. He shivered at that. He’d come home to no home if he did that. Mickey began scrubbing the dishes clean, almost dropping the plate he was holding when Ian spoke. Jesus Christ did he ever move quietly. 

There goes his Ian not causing trouble time, enjoyable while it lasted. 

“Human.” He could feel the other close behind him now. Maybe he could prolong his time away, make an early dinner without alien boy in the kitchen. 

“Hey, feeling better now?” He asked as he worked his way through the last few dishes. He heard Ian hum before speaking. 

“Yes, it doesn’t hurt anymore. But I’m hungry.” Shockingly waffles drenched in sugar didn’t keep aliens full. Poor judgment on his part. They now had to take the health route over the easy one. 

Or what Mickey considered healthy. “That’s good, tummy aches are no fun huh?” He asked. 

“Don’t patronize me human, I’m not a child.” Ian retorted, annoyance laced in his voice. Mickey scoffed, rinsing off the dish and setting it to dry he then turned to face him. 

“I’m not. Just making conversation man, don’t get so wound up.” So far in the night red head had been here, he had needed a fair amount of hand holding- that or he was overly defensive and bossy.

Made Mickey fairly curious to how exactly the dynamic of Ian’s life was like before today. 

“You changed clothes.” Red head was scanning him head to toe, expression concealed. Yikes. He had to let Ian down gently that he finished clothing duty. Without him. 

Start with the prize, ease the sting? “I did, shockingly clothes we wear to sleep we don’t wear during the day.” Well he’d get to the prize in a minute. 

Ian looked unimpressed. “I know that, aliens sleep to you know?” Mickey remembered. Hard to forget when your on the ground and not in your bed cause an alien is occupying the space. 

Still the idea of aliens wearing pajamas was funny. The stereotype aliens. 

“Don’t think I’ll ever forget, but we need to get you something besides pajamas tomorrow.” Ian could keep wearing his, the ones Mickey owned where extra long and loose. Bound to fit pretty much anyone. 

The length worked on alien boy but they were lose in some areas. Ian’s eyes lit up and that white smile worked his way on his face. Who gets excited to go shopping? Girly shit man.

Ian radiated heat, it caught him off guard. Red head only did it once before. Felt nice again though, fainter. Still enough for Mickey to feel calm and blissed. 

“What are you trading?” Ian asked. Mickey blinked, maybe the heat seeped into his brain. 

“Huh?” He breathed out. Dishes forgotten. Ian’s heat vanished at his response.

“They don’t give free clothes here. Or maybe you stupid humans do.” Still so sassy. 

“Nothing is fucking free, trade? Like money?” He responded. Ian looked confused now as well. 

“Money? What’s that do?” For fucks sake. He felt his hands curl into a fist, he was frustrated. He wasn’t good at explaining the more complex things. Still he would try. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax again. 

“Okay if it’s not money, you mean trade things?” He clarified. Ian looked at him like he was stupid. 

“Obviously, aliens trade goods with one another. If someone has something you want you better have something to trade that’s worth while.” Mickeys lips twitched. Seemed pretty old fashioned. 

“Well here its the 21st century, so we pay with money. I guess slightly similar but with security you can get what ya need. Money can get you anything if you have enough.” Red head now looked invested, hanging off of Mickeys words. So he elaborated. 

“That’s the purpose of working, get paid by the hour and different people get paid different amounts based on how qualified they are or educated.” Damn that was good. He felt a prideful feeling gather within. Maybe he was ok at explaining.

Ian’s lips where slightly parted. Eyes wide as if he could take in everything by sight over hearing. Mickey continued, slightly spurred by Ian’s reaction. 

“Then they get their money for there work at the end of the month, which is used for fundamentals like bills, food, rent, mortgages, all that shit.” Ian nodded, looking like he was processing. Trying to understand. 

Mickey had to admit this whole thing made him feel smart. He knew this was simple shit but still. 

“Then this is typically where how much you make matters. The people that get paid more or have multiple people working get to have more to spend for enjoyment.” He added. Through his depiction his hands unclenched somewhere. 

Ian looked conflicted before he spoke. “That’s fair. Much different from how we do things. It’s all power play and manipulation.” Mickey held his tongue, knowing things here where similar just less on the surface.

“It works for most. At least here it does. Not everywhere though, some places are less caring of the people.” Mickey wondered how much of a teachers pet red head would’ve been. 

“Caring for the people?” Ian asked, his head had the slightest tilt. Mickey felt himself nod. 

“It gets complicated. Countries have leader type figures and governments, similar to your guys set up yeah?” Ian hummed, seemingly making connections to his own life. Or well his old life, whatever. 

“Yeah. I may understand.” His voice was quiet as if he spoke too loud Mickey would stop describing.

“Right. So like you guys have different commanders or whatever that hold different motives? So do we, some only want money and use people as stepping stones. Others care for everyone equally. So on.” Mickey wouldn’t say he was exceptionally smart, but as he left the Southside life behind. He’d slowly grown more literate. Just a bit more. 

Ian looked hurt now. His eyes flashing with a mix of understanding and bitterness. It made Mickey hurt also, he didn’t really understand why. Damn has he gone soft.

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” Ian’s voice picked up in volume, returning to what Mickey was used to. He tried to piece it together. 

Did alien boy reach the conclusion that those aliens used him? Or Mickey believed that’s what happened based on what he knew. Aliens processing skills must be next level, Ian worked from one emotion to the next so fast. He was pretty sure he was on the right trail though. 

It made a wave of anger wash over him. They’d used him and left him? Mickey couldn’t just send Ian away could he? Things where more complicated then zooming him to space. This wasn’t getting attached, it was just not wanting an angry alien. Yeah. Who would want that? Fucking death sentence.

“Ian. It won’t be like that this time.” Red heads face crumpled a little, seemingly a little shocked Mickey knew. 

His eyes looked wet now as he looked at Mickey but nothing fell. He was trying to keep it together. Mickey breathed deeply before reassuring him. 

“I promise. Alright? We’ll get you some clothes tomorrow and you can come with me Monday to work like we planned?” Red head was looking at the ceiling now, blinking away the remainders of the tears that gathered. 

“Alright.” He agreed looking back at Mickey. He felt himself offer a smile. Red heads face flushed ever so slightly. 

“How about you shower and get dressed? I’ll make dinner, you do shower right?” Ian laughed slightly, it looked odd with his eyes still glossy. 

“Yes. That’s why I can make things hot or warm. Aliens sweat different, when we do it’s almost all pure water we naturally regenerate. So when we need it, we heat one another up and collect the water to use.” Mickeys jaw dropped. They used sweat. 

That is fucking disgusting. He controlled his facial reactions as best he could, trying not to display how any normal person would react to hearing that. Deciding judgment might aid in Ian’s current hurt state, he kept his expression neutral. His jaw closing.

“Doesn’t that technically mean you have endless water?” Alien boy shook his head.

“Not quite, sure the water is reusable but after reusing it over and over we don’t sweat as much from it. So it’s not endless just lasts longer.” Look at that aliens are environmentally friendly. Or space friendly? 

Ian’s eyes had lost their shine. Time to deliver the bad news. 

“Well showers here work a bit differently. I’ll help you set it up and then you can get dressed, I finished up your clothes, they’re dry.” He turned to drain the sink not really wanting to meet red heads eyes. 

Ian said nothing. Mickey put the dishes away before looking back at him, alien boy looked deep in thought. He decided best to leave him to it. He led Ian upstairs, their footsteps filling the silence. 

They entered his room and he handed him his clothes, before leading Ian to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. 

“Here we are. I’ll get it running for you, what temperature do you want?” Ian seemed to come back to reality at that. 

“Cold.” Mickey grimaced. Definitely an alien. 

“Cold, really?” Ian looked at him questioningly. 

“That’s what I said, human.” Mickey felt a sigh fall from his lips, moving to adjust the temperature and watching the water flow. 

“There you go, if you change your mind you can adjust it by turning it. Blue is cold, red is hot. Just make sure to go slow, you crank it all the way and you’ll actually burn real fucking bad.” He explained moving towards the door. 

“Okay. Thank you Mickey.” His pulse picked up a little at that. 

“It’s just a shower man, I’ll go start dinner.” Ian hummed before removing his shirt. Mickey decided this was the time to leave. He shut the door behind him before heading back downstairs.

Okay sugar was off the table. Definitely off the table, it was all over his fence outside. He shook his head, hints of amusement on his face. He decided soup was a good safe bet. 

Nothing can really go wrong there, Ian would probably find a way to choke on it somehow though. He headed towards his cabinets, grabbing a simple beef and vegetable soup. 

Healthy enough. It has vegetables. Salt absorbed ones but whatever. He gathered a pot and poured it in. Watching it boil, he sat at the table. 

Figuring now would be a good time to talk to Tommy about Ian, he pulled his phone out and searched for his contact. Pressing dial, he forced himself to relax. Free labour who isn’t down for that?

So long as he doesn’t ask to many fucking questions. After a couple rings a voice came through.

“Hey Mickey, this better not be a ‘I’m quitting type of deal’ since you never call.” Mickey chuckled at that. Some of his tension fading. Tommy really was an easy going guy. 

“Actually it’s the opposite, I have someone I want to tag along with me for the day.” Don’t ask to much. Don’t ask to much. Don’t ask to much.

“Yeah? Can’t handle it on your own?” Mickey scoffed. The work was tedious but definitely not something he couldn’t handle. 

“Fuck off, course I can. Just need him to rack up some experience hours.” Smooth. 

Tommy hummed. “Free hands huh? He can start with you Monday then if you want.” Mickey felt himself grin. Despite his teasing he always pulled through. 

“Cheap bastard.” Tommy’s laugh rippled through the speakers at that. 

“Just smart business, you would know Mick.” His smile faded at that. His pimp days. 

“Pshh whatever man, you got extra equipment or should I pick him up some?” Would save him quite a bit of money, if they didn’t need to add that to their shopping list. 

“I’m sure I can round it up, just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and he’s more than welcome to help.” Mickey felt relief flood him at that. Would save him money and he’d keep Ian in check.

“Thanks Tommy, you’re the man.” Tommy clicked his tongue at that. 

“Sure am, about to have dinner- got some family over. I’ll see you guys Monday.” Mickey said his goodbyes and hung up. Breathing out in content until he heard it. 

“Human!” Ian’s voice boomed through the house, hints of his growl at the edges of his voice. It never ends. What the fuck could it be now. Honestly.

“Human!” Ian called again, Mickey scrambled out of his chair when Ian’s tone turned to one of pain, annoyance gone just like that. He turned off the stove then rushed upstairs. He hurried into his bedroom. His eyes briefly falling on the ‘bed’ he made on the floor before he hurried to the bathroom.

Red head must’ve been against the door because when he attempted to push it open, he was met with resistance. 

“Ian? What’s wrong?” He was met with a pained growl. What could he possibly have done? It’s a shower for fucks sake. He heard shifting and then the door swung open. 

He was met with Ian fully dressed to his surprise. That must’ve been the fastest shower in history. But what was really surprising was the way Ian was clawing around his eyes. 

Mickey shot his arm out straight away, tugging his hands down. Ian’s eyes where scrunched up. 

“Burns. I got it in my eyes. I-I was trying to show you I could handle it. Wanted to impress you, could learn by myself. It said it was for hair.” Mickeys brain connected the dots. Red head had gotten soap in his eyes. That was fucking it? His pained voice made it seem like he just broke a bone or some shit.

“It burned but I finished up, didn’t want to fail again. But it still burns, it’s not stopping.” This wasn’t about the dumb soap then was it? Mickey sighed. Ian’s words where falling out in a rushed panic. 

“Jesus Christ Ian, you’re not failing me or whatever. Mistakes happen, no big deal. I should’ve explained it to you. I just honestly didn’t even think about that.” He walked over to the sink, letting cold water run. 

Those stupid fucks messed this guy up. Aliens or not, nobody should abandon their own family.

“You’re not mad?” Mickey felt his eyebrow arch at that. He wasn’t the one with soap in his eyes. 

“Course not, now come here we need to flush your eye with water. It won’t hurt.” Red head reached out grabbing onto Mickeys arm. He guided Ian to the tap, standing beside him. He didn’t miss the shiver that racked alien boys body. 

“It’s okay, you’re doing good.” Ian’s heat spread through the room at that. Way different from the times before. This was intense, left Mickey a little breathless. Before he could manage to get the words out, it stopped suddenly. 

He knew red head didn’t want to discuss it when he did that. “Okay I’m just gonna lower you down, open your eyes and let the water run through. Might be uncomfortable but it’s fine.” He surprised himself when his voice didn’t quiver. 

“Okay Mickey.” Ian responded. He placed his hand on the back of red heads neck and guided him down towards the water. Ian opened his eyes and a shocked gasp fell from his lips. 

Mickeys grip tightened. “It’s okay. Just a couple seconds.” Ian twitched against his hand but remained still. He waited until the water had rinsed through before pulling Ian back up and letting go. 

Ian gave him a look Mickey didn’t exactly understand. “All your human items do is hurt me.” He had his hands crossed against his chest as he spoke. Ian had a point, this was some reversed table shit. 

He turned off the tap before rolling his eyes at him. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow will go without any flaws.” Mickey replied. He highly fucking doubted that. But Ian could still burn him to a crisp. Though that was very unlikely compared to last night.

“Better be.” Red head blinked a couple times before his eyes focused on Mickey. Or maybe it wasn’t unlikely.

“Let’s eat.” He felt guilty for making something so shit now but oh well. Normally he only had to be a chef for himself. 

Alien boy growled slightly. “Better be good.” Oh god. He offered Ian a smile that wasn’t even convincing to himself. 

Red head rubbed his eyes before walking out. Oh. Mickey followed. They headed back downstairs to the kitchen. 

He reheated the soup but not enough to burn Ian once more, then dished them both up. Deciding alien boy was a bit to wound up right now to discuss his future plans. He kept it to himself. No getting attached he reminded himself. 

Ian happily ate his soup across from him. Seemingly liking it. As far as red head was concerned he made that from scratch. No can. Just Mickeys pure culinary talent. Though it was nice he didn’t find it shitty. 

They finished up their meals in comfortable silence. Ian blinked up at him when he gathered their dishes. 

“You ready to work on the ship? It’s dark enough now.” Mickey asked glancing back as he put the dishes in the sink. Ian smirked at him. 

“I have a feeling I’ll be doing most the work, but I’m ready.” Mickey rolled his eyes at that. Arrogant fucker. 

Since his neighbours attended their sons ball game today, he presumed they’d be relaxing and wouldn’t come outside and fuck shit up with questions. 

Ian rose from the table and Mickey led the way through the sliding door into his backyard. He scanned the area, as far as he could tell nobody was around. 

Ian breathed in the air next to him before sitting down on one of the benches Mickey got for the porch. What? Nothing wrong with that. It wasn’t a fucking girly bench or nothing. 

Red head was staring up at the night sky. Mickey wondered if he was thinking about his old home. His hands reached into his pockets, he fished around for his pack of cigarettes. 

He hadn’t had one since yesterday and even then that was barely more than a couple drags. Guess Ian could be pitched for a smoke quitting advertisement. Causes so much trouble you forgot about smoking altogether. 

He lit it up, using the lighter he kept on his ashtray that sat on the railing. Taking a deep breath he let the nicotine enter his system. Good shit man. 

Red head was looking at him with confusion. 

“Not having any of this man, it’s awful for ya.” Ian looked back up to the stars seemingly taking his word for it. 

They’d deal with that stupid ship in a second for now everything was nice. 

He didn’t exactly want it to end, everything felt serene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include Tommy honestly love his character. ❤️  
> As always feel free to lemme know what you thought. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciated the kudos and comments last chapter. 💙  
> This chapter is a little heavy on the emotional side at the start, not exactly a warning per say but I just wanted to give a heads up anyways.   
> Enjoy.

Mickeys hand twisted in the tarp, pulling it off in one slick motion. He spun his wrist in circles, him and red head watching as it wound over his wrist over and over till it acted as a cocoon around his forearm.

He pulled his arm out and held the tarp that was now bundled up. “Now lets hope getting rid of your shitty UFO goes as easily.” It wouldn’t. Mickey knew something was bound to go absolutely wrong, as per fucking usual. 

Ian shot him a dirty look at the callback before they both looked down at the burnt remains of what alien boy arrived in. On the bright side the smell faded leaving only a slight burnt scent lingering. 

He dropped the tarp behind him. “Alright what’s the plan, alien boy?” Ian’s eyes flickered towards him, dirty look still plastered on his face.

“Plans don’t just change human, we do what we agreed on.” Red head added extra emphasis on human seemingly in response to being called alien boy. Mickey smirked at that.

“Just checking man, I don’t typically fuck around with ships.” Ian ignored him as he crouched down. 

Red heads hands traced along the spacecraft and a soft sigh fell from his lips before he spoke. Mickey hoped it wasn’t more sentimental shit. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. 

“Feels wrong. Only ever built these things, never took them apart.” Mickey couldn’t miss the bitter tone Ian used. He grew uncomfortable, not used to dealing with so many emotions. 

“Well then I guess today’s your lucky day.” Ian huffed out a breathless laugh at that before standing back up and speaking.

“Despite it’s looks, it’s still fairly intact.” Mickey glanced down at it. Didn’t look fairly intact to him. Pretty fucking burnt actually. 

“Maybe where you’re from, but here that’s a piece of shit.” Ian scowled in response. Mickey kept the smile he felt creeping up at bay.

“Are all humans so annoying?” His mind flickered briefly at that. Thank god he got stuck with alien boy. What if a creepy scientist guy found him? Tried to run tests on him. 

Not that they’d get far with that, Ian probably would’ve stricken them down then and there. Which would’ve ended out also fairly bad. Pretty sure people reported spontaneous, unknown deaths. 

“I hate to tell ya, but some are even worse than me.” His own mouth drew up in a thin line at that, as he offered red head a shrug. 

“I doubt the probability of that, human.” Ian said in response but his expression faded back to one of neutrality. 

Mickey decided he’d let that slide. He directed his attention back to the pod. Just like yesterday it was still burnt in various areas, with a handle that he had no idea how it stayed on.

Metal ring at the bottom, probably what shot fire out. Made it fly, or crash in this case. Ok he wasn’t exactly a rocket scientist. 

Red head must’ve realized Mickey wasn’t gonna respond so he continued. 

“I’ll heat up sections then. Might take a lot of heat for it to actually crumble though. I’ll make sure to direct the heat only into it, but it is likely you’ll feel some warmth, nothing that will harm you though.” 

Mickey made a face at that. Where they both gonna die now? That sounded like a highly questionable idea. 

Before he could complain, alien boy decided he didn’t need approval, his hand plastered down onto the spacecraft. Mickey scrunched up his eyes. 

A few seconds passed and nothing yet. Huh, he expected a mass explosion. But when his eyes opened, it just looked like Ian was crazy. 

Like some little kid that believed they had super powers. I mean he looked ridiculous for fucks sake-

Oh. That familiar heat Ian used accidentally at times washed over him. Snapping his mouth shut from whatever teasing remark he planned on spitting out. 

His eyes slid shut again. It felt so good. He felt his teeth pull his lip into his mouth. The heat cleared his brain and replaced it with something he didn’t recognize. He felt too relaxed to fight it. A vision. 

Some small dark room? The only lighting being eyes. Eyes? Indeed, two people stood before Ian their eyes dark. A colour Mickey never seen before. Evil. Cruel. Angry. He felt those emotions wash over him.

He directed his attention on red heads eyes. Green and vibrant yet scared. Panicked. Desperate. Conflicted. Ians emotions flooded him opposed to what he felt prior. His voice echoed around the room the 3 stood in. 

“You can’t do this, commander, leader, please!” It made Mickey feel sick. Red head sounded like his pride was never even there. He truly sounded desperate. 

The ones with the dark eyes both chuckled. Wrong. Twisted. Each grabbed hold of Ian. His eyes flashed, the colour repeatedly buzzing. Mickey tried to make it stop. 

Personal. Intimate. This wasn’t his business. He wasn’t supposed to see this. The heat clouded his brain at that. Making it harder to concentrate on his thoughts. He couldn’t. 

This was invading Ian on a level nobody ever should. He tried to ask him to stop, halt his process of burning the ship. His voice caught in his throat. Nothing came out. 

The heat flooded him everywhere. Too good, it felt to good. His body and mind couldn’t fight it. His senses where being overpowered. The dark eyed ones spoke. 

“There is no room here for somebody as useless as you.” The voice held such a vindictive tone. They where moving him. Pushing. Forcing. Towards the thing red head arrived in. Growls rippled through the room. 

“You belong with the humans.” Ian’s face was drenched. Wet. Tears. His legs kicking desperately in the air. 

They pushed him inside the pod. “You belong beneath us. You broke her!” They sounded deranged, beyond angry at the idea of whatever this her could’ve ended up like.

Their eyes shot black matching the darkness, he couldn’t tell what they where saying anymore. Ian’s eyes remained flashing, words like sorry and please toppling out. 

They slammed it shut. Locking him inside. A desperate scream rippled through his brain. It froze him. He couldn’t move. Ian’s pleases faded as his mind was presented a new image. 

A girl. The her that was mentioned? Her eyes where pink. Love. Admiration. Trust. Content. Her and Ian where in a really fancy bedroom. Decorated beyond belief. Both sitting on a massive bed. 

Decorated with things Mickey couldn’t process. Flowers. No. Much prettier. Much more complex. A window that presented the view of space in front of them. 

It was stunning. Made earth look dim in comparison. Alien boys eyes held a different string of emotions to hers. Nervous. Guilty. Cowardliness. She was going on and on about red head. 

The words didn’t register as it flickered back to Ian. He was talking about how important she was all of a sudden and valued amongst their kind. 

Yet he didn’t love her. Not in the way he should’ve. She didn’t take it well. Banishing his group. It flickered back to the first scene presented to Mickey. Their voices seeping through the pod, about how family wouldn’t make enemies for everyone. 

How Ian failed them. How everyone would be gunning for them since one of their own betrayed her. 

How he had one mission. Get close with this girl, settle down with her. Help move their group up in rankings, through the bond Ian and her where to have. They continued yelling at him through the pod. 

He ruined everything and they were doomed. To many enemies where created by Ian’s refusal to devote himself to her. Ian’s cries and screams faded into silence. 

He was in Mickeys yard now, pushing his emotions down. Hiding them from him. Projecting a brave front. Needing to return to fix things. 

Mickey felt like he could pass out, the mix of emotions overwhelming him. The heat was too much. His entire being felt twisted. Every emotion presented was too powerful. 

It slowly faded into nothing and he was brought back into reality. Ian was hugging him. Seemingly bent over a little as his head was buried in Mickeys shoulder. 

Crying. Seemingly too much to keep bottled in. Mickeys arms wrung around the alien. Squeezing him, he ran his hands up and down. 

He understood. Ian showed him what happened. It made sense now. He held him closer. Eyes opening he saw the ship was burnt into nothing. Red head was mumbling into him. 

“The ship, it was too much. Can’t push it away anymore.” Mickey felt like he was gonna throw up. He knew what it was like to repress. He had worked through his past alone over the years. Changing his life for the better. Leaving that beyond him. Trying to forget.

He crushed Ian against him. “You showed me. Fuck Ian, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” He didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t speak properly. They’d only known one another for a day but Ian needed someone right now, he couldn’t be the cold hearted asshole. He knew that, but he also knew that part of him never truly left. Just buried. 

So used to being that. Ignoring people’s emotions to stop his own from surfacing. He lost people to that. His own family. His siblings. Mandy. Iggy. Everyone. 

“It’s okay. You can stay here. It’s safe here for you.” Red head clawed against his back. They stood like that for awhile. Ian letting out the pain of losing everything and everyone he had. 

Eventually pulling back. He spoke softly. “Thank you.” Mickey waited for him to elaborate but he got nothing. He nodded. He understood. He led Ian inside, through his house and up to his room. 

Alien boy was quiet. Mickey let him work through what he was feeling. He headed into the bathroom, Ian close behind. Red head was a much more emotional person than he was used to. Wanting to confide in others, more open booked. 

They brushed their teeth in silence. Mickey had a extra toothbrush red head used last night. Aliens took pride in their teeth. Explained the white smile alien boy had. A look he preferred Ian to have to this. 

Finishing up, he gathered pajamas for the two of them leaving red head to change in the bathroom while he changed in his room. Once they both where decent, Ian walked out. Mickey took the bed on the ground with no complaint. 

Ian scrambled into the bed above him. Laying down also. Breaking the tension he spoke “Feels better now you know. I miss home. But they hurt me so bad, I don’t also. I couldn’t do it for them. It hurt every time I was around her.” 

Mickey felt his throat dry up. In just the night of Ian being here he had filled Mickeys dull life. Made Mickey feel again. He didn’t like it. He’d grown used to the emptiness. 

He couldn’t tell Ian that though. Couldn’t even really tell himself. He was used to being alone, that’s just how it fucking was. Always had been. He’d shown Ian to much emotion already. Vulnerable. Put him in position where he could get hurt. 

“Next time you don’t show me. You tell me.” He felt himself say. His tone was now devoid, compared to the raw and comforting feel it had earlier. 

He heard the sheets rustle above him. “I couldn’t help it. Can’t always control it, the ship brought it out. It made it hurt again.” Mickey closed his eyes ignoring the clamping he felt in his heart.

“Get it under control then.” It was cold. Heartless. He fucking knew it was. His hands balled into the sheets. When red head didn’t respond he turned onto his side. Mickey wanted to cry. But Milkovich’s didn’t cry. 

He laid motionless for a long time. Until finally Ian’s growls filled the room. He’d finally fallen asleep. He relaxed at that. Mickeys breathing matched his. He decided they would put this behind them. Move on. 

He drifted off soon after. Unaware of when Ian stirred in distress above him. The night blended into the morning. Sun shining through the curtains. 

Birds and their annoying fucking squawking could be heard. 

When he awoke properly he could feel every muscle in his body tense. It ached dully. Two nights on the floor taking its toll. Fuck whoever said this was good for your back. 

He cracked his neck before burying his face back into the pillow. His brain starting up, he felt last night come back to him. Mickey pushed his hands above his head, finding satisfaction in the ripples that sounded from the action. 

He also pushed last night outta his mind. 

Ian was puffing out occasional growls, his arm dangling off the side of the bed. 

“You’re finally awake.” Red heads voice was raspy. Mickey pushed his head out from the pillow at the sound of Ian’s voice, rolling onto his side. 

“You could’ve just woke me up.” He offered. Red head hummed thoughtfully above him. 

“Didn’t really want to. You looked peaceful.” Mickey felt his cheeks flush at that. An alien watching him sleep was odd. Or anybody watching him sleep was odd. But Ian watching him sleep made his pulse quicken. 

“Whatever man.” He replied before pushing himself up into a sitting position. Ian looked down at him before mimicking Mickey. He prayed Ian wouldn’t prolong last night. 

“Come sit up here.” Mickey blinked tiredly at Ian’s request. The ache in his body pushing its way back to the front of his mind. He knew he probably shouldn’t. Alien boy was bound to turn it into a emotional fucking escapade. 

Yet he found himself sitting next to red head in a couple seconds. Before Ian could make this into another stupid fucking talk about his feelings though, he spoke. 

“You ready to get new clothes?” Mickeys wallet wasn’t exactly ready. But Ian seemed to be, smile working it’s way onto his face. 

“Yes. It’ll be fun. Humans clothing is different to ours. Exciting, bright, unique.” He scoffed lightly at that. Ian found enjoyment in clothes? Red head was weird. A good weird, he chose not to acknowledge that. 

“Careful, we don’t need you showing up to your first day of work tomorrow looking like a fucking disco ball.” Ian looked at him with confusion. Oh right. 

“Uh I guess like a flashy UFO.” Ian laughed at that. Getting up he looked down at Mickey expectantly. 

“What if I want that?” Mickey arched his eyebrow at that looking up at him, smirking a little. Easing back into their dynamic. He was glad Ian wasn’t bringing up yesterday. Beyond glad. It was a slip up on his part to be so open. 

“That’s just too bad then, wouldn’t match your hair.” Halfway through speaking he stood. 

Ian was smiling at him. “I bet it could.” Mickey rolled his eyes slightly as he led them outta the bedroom into the hall. 

“Yeah? You an expert on fashion now?” Ian was trailing behind him as they headed down the stairs. 

“Of course. Unlike humans we always take pride in our appearance.” Mickey nodded at that. 

“Uh huh.” His voice laced in sarcasm as he spoke. Ian chucked lightly behind him as they made there way into the kitchen. 

“Since we are going out this morning, we can pick up something to eat if you want.” Ian’s signature confused look flickered across his face, Mickey beat him to it speaking once more. 

“Basically someone else makes you what you ask for and you give money in return.” Ian’s confusion slid of his face ever so slightly. Mickey was thankful him and alien boy already discussed money. 

“No waffles though.” He added. No way they where going through that again. Ian groaned almost instantaneously. 

“I don’t think I’m ever having those again.” Mickey nodded his approval. Breakfast chases and pop tarts, where not on his list of ways mornings went well. At least not anymore. 

“Good. Now we are gonna see a lot of people today. Some general rules for ya, don’t fucking say you’re an alien. Don’t ask how things work unless we are alone, if you notice something about someone you find different, keep your mouth shut. Don’t say any weird shit. Don’t touch anyone-“

Ian interrupted. “Can I at least breathe, human?” Mickeys face morphed into one of displeasure. Smart ass. 

“Laugh it up, but yesterday your first words to that kid would’ve been I’m an alien.’” Alien boy rolled his eyes at that. 

“Asserting my authority.” Red heads shoulders branched and his head angled upwards. Jesus Christ man. He really was overly confident at times. 

“Call it what you want, but don’t do that shit.” He headed for the sink, getting them both a glass of water. 

He heard a chair scrape against the ground, presumably Ian sitting down before he spoke. “Have it your way.” A long dragged out sigh followed his words. 

Mickey filled the glasses and slid down across from him. “For once just don’t cause any trouble, yeah?” Mickey decided for someone like Ian, that was impossible. 

Red head slid his glass away from Mickey and towards himself before taking a sip. “Ahhhhhh.” He drug out his H’s, clearly meant to emphasize how ‘good’ the water was. Mickey knew he was just being annoying. 

“Never have.” Mickey scoffed at that. Saving Ian from the entertainment of a reply momentarily, he downed his water. Yeah sure he didn’t cause any fucking trouble. Alien boy could be used as the picture to help explain the definition. 

“Can always leave you here on Monday, in my room alone then.” Mickey wouldn’t dare. Both cruel and disastrous. Ian’s eyes heightened there teasing glint at that. 

“Not needed human, I’ll behave.” Mickey set his glass down before sliding it to Ian. Behave huh? 

“Is that so? Go fill this back up then.” Mickey had to bite down on his lip after he spoke to stop the laughter that bubbled up at Ian’s shocked face. His jaw hanging lose and eyes wide. 

“You’re not funny, human.” Ian bit out. Mickey couldn’t miss the way Ian’s hand twitched against his own glass. 

This could be fun. Very fun. Also might help red head, it could ease any lingering thoughts about yesterday. Distract him. 

“Wasn’t trying to be, just asked you to obey Ian.” Alien boys hand clenched around his glass but the shocked expression faded into a more conflicted look. 

His eyes where still wide when he looked at Mickey. “Cut it out, human.” Mickey smirked at red heads reply, much to Ian’s displeasure. 

His hands folded in front of him on the table before he spoke once more. “Cut what out? Just asked you to do something simple for me.” His voice practically oozed mock innocence. Ians expression flickered, confliction seemingly decided. 

“Pretty sure you have legs, human.” Ian drawled back. Mickey offered a exaggerated sigh at that. 

“So do you. So why not do something nice for me?” Ian’s mouth quirked up for a split second before hiding it was ever there. He noticed though. 

He kept eye contact with Mickey as he drank the rest of his water. “Well, that was refreshing!” Alien boy used a overly chipper voice when he spoke. Mickey felt a smile tug at his lips. Red head must’ve decided two could play that way. 

“You know what would truly be refreshing? You doing as I told you for once.” Ian’s face flushed at that. Bingo, Mickey would beat him at this. 

Alien boy smacked his lips. “So refreshing I might get another one.” He watched as Ian slid out from his chair, glass in hand. Heading for the sink he watched red head refill the glass. Mickeys hands tightened there hold, ok he would still beat him at this. 

The alien sipped at the water thoughtfully before pouring it down the sink. “Whoops.” Mickey mustered up the best annoyed look he could to hide his amusement. Cocky fucker. 

“What a waste Ian. Surely you know better.” Ian smirked at him before joining Mickey at the table once more. Mickey knew he could outlast him. Knew red head had a weakness. 

“Can always make it up to me though. Cmon Ian just one glass.” He pushed his cup towards him in question. Ian’s smirk twisted, the faint blush still decorated his face. Cockiness mixing with something he couldn’t exactly place what it was. 

Mickey kept pushing. “Please Ian, just do as I ask.” Ian fully flushed at that. Mickey felt a weird wave of pride hit him. He won. Last couple of words would secure that. 

“I’d like you too. If you want, of course. It’d make me happy.” Ian’s breath hitched slightly, would’ve been missed if Mickey wasn’t listening so closely. 

Red head snatched the cup from him. “You’re so annoying.” He mumbled as he headed for the sink. Mickey laughed. Easier than he expected. 

Last night faded from his mind, he hoped it did for Ian also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickeys way of comforting is unique. My heart hurt for Ian writing this.   
> As always I love to hear from you guys and kudos are very much appreciated.❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I intended, but oh well lol.   
> As always I appreciated the new kudos and comments last chapter, means a lot to me.  
> No warnings for this chapter, enjoy.💙

After they both had gotten ready for there shopping day, Mickey took Ian to his work truck parked outside his place. Oh man, was red head ever excited. He was practically buzzing beside Mickey before he advanced to the vehicle. 

His hands where running all over the truck and he had the biggest grin on his face. He was also getting hand prints every fucking where. He found he didn’t really mind though, Ian’s excitement was worth it. Red head didn’t need to know that though. 

“Ian, you look ridiculous.” His hands where running along the entirety of his truck now and he squatted down to grab the tires. Mickey decided a grown man groping a truck, definitely fit under the category of suspicious alien activity. 

He unlocked the truck from behind alien boy, this resulting in red head falling on his ass, due to the unsuspecting sounds and lights before he scrambled up and spun towards him. 

“Mickey! Did you see that! It flashed!” Mickey laughed at Ian’s enthusiasm. Brushing past him he opened the passenger seat. Ian looked inside, seemingly fascinated by this as well. 

“Don’t stand and stare, get in man.” His hand moved in a cmon motion expressing to Ian to get his ass over here. Apparently he didn’t need to be told twice, red head scrambled over, then began reaching his hands to run along the seat. 

Ian planted his chest onto the seat after and started reaching out to touch the dash and spinning the wheel. Was he for real right now. Mickey made a face at his back, isn’t this the same guy that has literal space ships?

How fucking exciting could a interior of a truck be to actual space. He pulled Ian back into a upright position. “You’re already breaking the 500 rules I gave you.” 

Red head laughed in response, the rules were important man. Last thing he needed was Ian causing shit or freaking people out, he didn’t exist here. He had no identity, so if police got involved they’d be in deep shit. 

“Based on the video you showed me from this YouTubey site, this is gonna be awesome.” Mickey bit down his chuckle at the name. Still, alien boy brushed by his rules comment. 

He decided before they left, he would save Ian a heart attack and show him videos of traffic. No heart attack for the alien now, but definitely a headache for himself trying to answer red heads questions. 

Giving Ian a light shove in exasperation he headed around the truck. Opening the door and flopping down into the drivers seat, Ian stared up at him. 

“Get in already! You look fucking stupid.” He shut the door and watched red head get himself situated. He shoved the keys in the ignition and Ian jumped next to him when the vehicle started up. 

Red heads eyes fixated along the dash, looking at the speedometer to the wheel to the digital time then back to Mickey. He smirked to himself before grabbing his seat belt.

“Alright we talked about this inside, the seatbelt yeah?” He pulled it forward as much as it would allow, showing Ian. Red head nodded before answering. How didn’t aliens ended up plastered against their ships if they had no seatbelts? 

“Seatbelt.” He repeated back and grabbed it like Mickey had. Mickey refocused on Ian and smiled his approval, before pulling it across his body and clicking it into the buckle. Ian mimicked him, a proud look plastered over his face. A look that Mickey might’ve liked. 

Mickey shoulder checked before driving off, the aliens eyes where shifting between the windows. “This is very cool, for humans at least.” Ian’s excited tone betrayed him. 

“Tough talk for someone that just felt up a truck.” Ian scoffed beside him but didn’t look over. He seemed invested in everything around them. The alien really was an open book, both verbally and expression wise. 

“Whatever human, if you saw a proper UFO you’d be just as stare-truck.” Mickey bit his lip at that but kept his attention on the road. He was more than stare-struck that night. Proper UFO or not. 

“Is that so?” He asked, Ian only looked at him briefly when Mickey spoke, before he continued his enthralled looks to the scenery they where driving by. 

“Mmm, there’s so many more humans to aliens. We’ve driven by 23 cars already.” Mickey didn’t know if he was impressed or uncomfortable at those words. 

“Lucky guess?” He asked as he continued in the direction to the closet mall from his home. 

“Guessing? Guessing is a human error.” Mickey arched his eyebrow at that, pushing air outta his mouth before retorting. 

“Well, guess what Ian? Almost everything you find interesting about what humans have, was expanded of guesses.” Ian clicked his tongue at that. 

“Silly humans, everything should be determined or at the least, very likely to succeed.” Mickey resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he opened up his and Ian’s window and was met with a shocked gasp. 

Red heads head snapped towards his window, the wind blew against him. It rippled through the hair on his head and Ian’s eyes closed. His white smile taking over. 

“Windows, we definitely couldn’t ever open ours.” Alien boy spoke. Mickey laughed. 

“Humans 1, aliens 0.” He informed him. Ian’s eyes cracked open at that. 

“That, is the one thing I haven’t been calculating.” Red heads tone sounded slightly disappointed, as if that was something worth keeping note of. One thing?

“Oh yeah? What else ya been calculating in that head of yours?” He waited until he stopped at a red light before reaching for a cigarette and lighter, igniting it, he toke a long drag blowing out the smoke in the direction of his opened window. 

“That, you’ve had two of those things since I’ve arrived.” Mickey cast a look at red head, eyebrow raised. He used to have 2 every couple of hours. Again, Ian could make big bucks keeping anyone busy from anything that was addictive. 

“Good, buying these packs add up fast.” Ian’s eyes drifted to the smoke watching it drift out the window. 

“You said it was awful for you.” He heard alien boy say. Confusion evident in his tone. He continued driving as the light turned green. 

“It is.” He simply stated in response. Contradicting that, he continued taking his drags. 

“Stupid humans, if it’s bad why do it?” Mickey sighed at Ian’s words. How was he supposed to explain an addiction to alien boy. 

“Remember when you had that sugar?” It was the best way he could make Ian understand. The sugar war was no fucking joke. 

“Yes.” Ian acknowledged. His voice holding a tone of ‘go fucking on.’ 

“Remember how good you said it was? How badly you wanted more?” Alien boy nodded, his attention directed onto Mickey now.

“Imagine if you kept having that sugar everyday cause it tasted so good. You get attached to it, don’t wanna stop, even if the side effects are undesirable.” He saw red hard make a face in his peripheral vision. Clearly remembering the stomachache that followed. 

He continued speaking. “When people realize how good something can make them feel, they can use that good feeling to replace the bad if something awful happens.” He crushed the remainder of his cigarette in the ashtray that sat in the cup holder. 

“Once you have it too often, your body starts to crave it. Becomes an addiction.” Ian was glancing down at the ashtray, his face one of contemplation now. 

“Addiction.” It sounded like alien boy was testing the way it sounded from his mouth. Mickey had noticed he did that sometimes, when learning new words or names. 

“Does that mean I have this addiction?” Mickey shook his head. Despite Ian’s crazy fucking sugar fest, he definitely wasn’t addicted. 

“No, you don’t Ian, you only had sugar like one time-“ red head cut in, a slight hint of urgency at his words. 

“Not sugar! No, no something different.” Mickey concealed his surprised expression. Ian seemed riled up about this for whatever reason. 

“I’m not the alien here Ian, can’t read your mind. What’s the something different?” They where close to the mall now, approximately 5 minutes at most. He choose one that was close to them, despite the work truck they didn’t cover his gas. Cheap fuckers. 

“I-well it’s....someone.” Ian’s stuttering caught him off guard, very unlike the whole cocky persona Ian has going. But the someone, he felt his heart beat quicken and his cheeks redden. 

He didn’t mean? “Who?” He choked out. It was a stupid fucking question, who else? The neighbour Ian met for 2 goddamn seconds. 

“You.” Mickey fought the urge to close his eyes. Blind fucking drivers where bad. He felt his stomach twist into knots and a shaky breath escaped his mouth. Always with the feelings. 

But is that how Ian truly felt? Mickey dulled the pain for him? His mind was racing with questions and feelings he didn’t want to be there. Nonchalant, he’d go for the not bothered thing. No big fucking deal. 

“An alien addicted to a human? Sounds like that puts the score 2-0 now.” His hands where gripping the wheel. Ian was getting too attached, he better not drag Mickey with him. That wasn’t allowed. 

Ian’s face flashed with hurt for a flicker of second before his smile took over his face. This one didn’t suit him the same. 

“You forgot to put the 1 in front of that zero human.” Mickey bit out a nervous laugh, some of his tension fading. 

They drove in silence for awhile before the mall was in sight. 

He pulled into the parking lot of said mall. He took his keys out and shoved them into his pocket. 

“We will be at 3 points, once you try the food here. Much better than mine.” He was over Ian and his feelings. It made him feel a certain way. Too many girly fucking things. 

“I don’t think that’s hard to top.” Mickeys mouth twitched at that, he let the amusement push down everything else. 

Unbuckling, he opened the door and hoped down. Ian did the same. 

Clearly the car talk didn’t dampen red heads excitement, his eyes where practically eating up the various cars and people. 

“Pretty.” The alien stated. As if that was a casual thing. Pretty? Really. 

“Pretty? Use cool or something man.” Ian scoffed next to him. Clearly not giving a shit. 

“No. Lots of pretty humans here.” Girls then? Mickey scanned the parking lot as they walked, spotting a variety of different people. 

A blonde girl drenched in accessories, families with stressed parents, muscular gym looking dudes, elders. Pretty, might not have been the most accurate word. 

“Like I said before once we get in the mall, especially on a Sunday. There’s gonna be a lot of people.” He offered up as a last kinda warning, they where almost at the entrance now. Massive glass doors, much bigger than a door needed to be honestly. 

“As you mentioned.” Ian responded, his eyes lingered on strangers for too long but Mickey decided it was fine. They probably wouldn’t notice. 

As they approached, he tugged open the doors and the sound and smell was instant, entry led directly to the food court. Voices echoed around and different food scents filled the air. 

Ian’s eyes where wide and his breath a little fast, his eyes scanning everything. Mickey smiled next to him. 

“Yeah? Let’s walk around, let me know what you wanna try?” Ian didn’t look at him for a couple seconds but when he did, he looked stunned. Pleasantly so. 

“Yes.” He agreed, before Mickey could add on Ian was walking forwards. He walked quickly matching red heads pace. He didn’t think alien boy would be this invested. 

Most of the places where burger joints but there was a couple places that served Chinese, Italian, and whatever fucking else. 

Alien boy watched them cook, some flipping burgers or filling cups with ice cream others cooking noodles on a grill or making requested sandwiches. 

“How am I supposed to pick. I pick all.” Ian’s voice was amazed, kinda crazy to witness considering this was just food to Mickey. 

“Pick the most special one then.” They have walked past various places but Ian looked equally happy about all of them. Moving fast as if they would vanish if he didn’t hurry. As they wove there way through more people Mickey trailed behind Ian, moving single file. 

They shuffled around for a bit before Ian halted suddenly, Mickey crashed into his back with a disgruntled noise. 

Ian spun around, excited and amused. “Silly human, watch where you going.” Teasing and condescend tone. Mickey gapped slightly. The brat. 

“It was actually my plan, I was just gonna eat your back. Save my money.” His hand came to rub at his eyebrow. 

“Live audience taste test?” Mickey was a little surprised Ian even knew what those words meant. Alien not illiterate, he reminded himself. Still, that’s some good vocabulary for a space dude. How the fuck?

“I told you, we really do eat you guys.” Some kid in a line to the side shot him a weird look. Shit, Mickey broke his own rules. Shit, Ian noticed the kid. 

“Hey, what are you ordering? I’ve never had this stuff before.” Mickey shot Ian an incredulous look without being too obvious. Red flag. 

The kids dad now turned to tune in. Why. More red flags. 

“We are just getting sushi.” The dad spoke, offering a smile. The kid still looked at Ian like he was stupid. Maybe he was, Mickey takes it back- Ian is dumb. Dumb people break rules. 

“Getting sushay? What’s that?” Mickey grimaced at the pronunciation, how was he supposed to cover this? 

“He’s French, still learning the conversion words right Ian?” Please, just do him the small justice of agreeing. Ian nodded, it was as convincing as a kid with there hand in the cookie jar. 

“Oh really? We actually moved from Quebec here to Chicago.” The dad replied. Fuck. Of fucking course. Canada’s French speaking fucking place. 

This was bound for disaster. 

“Oh nice, when?” Ian’s small talk was more like Ian hanging off there words. Mickey decided they needed to prolong this before they spoke French randomly. Let them hit the front of the line then get away from here. Screw sushi. They’d go eat something drenched in grease instead. 

“A couple years ago” the younger boy interjected, his dad shooting him a warm encouraging smile. 

Ian spoke once more. “That’s exciting, I got here last-“ nope. Mickey cut in. 

“Just last month, his family sent him to stay with me for a little bit.” That stupid fucking kid was looking at Mickey suspiciously now, more so than before. The dad just kept smiling, Mickey was sure he could tell them Ian had cancer and he’d just keep smiling at them. 

“You must also speak French then, how else could you help teach him?” The kid asked, perfect reminder of why Mickey hated children. 

“You know it.” He replied, forcing a smile on his face. The dad was still just fucking smiling unaware of the tension. Ian spoke once more. 

Not even spoke, no way those where words. It, well it was definitely not English. Or French. He didn’t fucking know. It sounded like he grabbed scrabble letter tiles and dropped them, then just read it aloud. 

Sounds blended together. Mickey blinked at him a couple times, the kid looked at Ian incredulously and the dad just smiled in encouragement. 

When Ian finished he shot Mickey a wink, a ‘I can play along’ sort of a wink. Exaggerated and more like Ian’s face was twitching. 

Silence. The most awkward 4 people staring at one another thing followed. 

“Did I say French? I meant....” fuck, he didn’t even know what to say. Sweat gathered at his hairline. 

“That is French.” Ian drawled out the words, a tone someone would use to hint at something to someone daft. Oh god. 

“That isn’t French.” The kid spit out. His dad gave him a warning look but still with that smile. Mickey couldn’t salvage this, retreat. Fucking retreat. 

“Foods ready!” He pointed in the direction of the counter, the dad and kid turning in surprise to check. Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm and pushed him back into the crowd of people. 

He allowed them to blend in, just walking. As far away from that traumatic moment as possible. His hand stayed gripped on Ian’s arms as he nudged him forwards. 

“What was that?” He snarled behind Ian. Keep walking. Don’t look behind. 

“Amarish, it’s what we used to speak-“ Mickey felt his hand tighten subconsciously. 

“That’s not French Ian! I said you spoke French not gibberish!” He was bringing Ian to work tomorrow, they couldn’t just flee. Ian had no identification or identity, if he pulls shit tomorrow-

“I was just trying to help, human.” Mickey cast a nervous glance at the people around him. Nobody heard, couldn’t even hear yourself think in here let alone some stranger speak. Human. Dude cmon. 

“Ian, they speak French they obviously knew that wasn’t French!” He pulled Ian to the side, escaping the mass amounts of people. 

“You can’t do that shit, tomorrow you gotta keep your head down.” Ian was glaring at him. 

“I just wanted to talk to other humans, you are the one that brought up the French thing!” Ian retorted. Mickey dragged his hands down his face. 

Ian’s cold rippled through the air slightly. Oh, not right now. 

“I was just trying to help.” Mickey felt his anger fade at Ian’s words. That was red heads 3rd encounter with humans, he needed to relax. 

“Alright I understand that Ian, we can practice when we get home. You can’t just fucking talk like that, people are gonna think your crazy.” Ian’s face relaxed when he put together Mickey wasn’t mad. Just stressed. 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair. “It’s fine, that dad was crazy. Smiling all the time.” He added on. Red heads lips curled upwards at that.

“Maybe he did understand me then.” Ian added. Mickey rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“What did you even say?” Red head shrugged at him, lips still pulled into a smile. 

“You’re dumb.” Mickey teased, giving the alien a shove. Ian laughed in response. A genuine laugh that bubbled it’s way up. 

“You’re mean.” Ian shoved him back. Mickey smiled despite himself before turning around.

Right, burgers. 

Saving further disaster Mickey chose the closest one to them, planting a hand on Ian’s shoulder he made direct eye contact. 

“I’m gonna order us food, don’t fucking leave that table.” He pointed towards a free table a couple feet away from the burger place. Ian nodded. 

“Yes sir.” Ian shot him a salute to match his words. Mickey sighed and watched red head go sit down before shuffling backwards to the counter while watching Ian. 

If he lost him in here, it was game over. 

His body was positioned sideways so he could watch and talk as he ordered. Once finished with the process, he headed to the table with their ‘breakfast.’ 

He set the bag down and sat next to Ian, red head smiled at him and Mickey pretended not to notice when alien boy scooted closer ever so slightly. 

Ian grabbed the bag and dumped out the burgers, fries scattered across the table and Ian looked a little taken back. 

Mickey sighed before scooping them up. Looking down at the table, probably wasn’t any worse than who made it. His nose twitched at that. He was too hungry to really give a shit. He poured them back in the small baggie they came in.

Ian apparently agreed as his hands tore open the wrapping to one of 4 burgers and shot Mickey a grin. 

“Alright humans can have 3 points.” Mickey opened one of his own before replying. 

“If Ian approves, this is about to be amazing.” According to the sounds Ian made at his first bite, he was correct. 

“No way.” Ian whispered beside him, before he could interject red head was munching away happily. Very quickly. A bit messily too. 

Mickey angled his body sideways so he could still face him, he took a couple bites of his own. 

Ian swallowed before speaking. “Mickey, so good.” This time he didn’t give a single fuck if red head Kirby styled these burgers. 

He was maybe halfway done his, taking fairly frequent bites when Ian finished his. He looked at approval for Mickey for another.

“Go for it bud, that’s what there for.” Correct answer apparently, as Ian vibrated a short and sudden warmth. He happily dove into his second one. 

“Alright I talked to Tommy yesterday, he’s basically my boss or I guess our boss now.” Mickey stopped. Our boss? Probably if Ian didn’t fuck shit up. 

“Whatever, he’ll supply your PPE so we just need to get you clothes today.” Ian chowed down a couple more times before answering him. Mental note to pick up burgers, bonus, if a fire happened it technically wasn’t in the house. 

He had cheap grill he loved like a son. 

“What’s PPE?” Red head asked. Mickey nodded before setting down his burger. 

“Personal protective equipment, though I don’t think any amount of equipment will protect you from your stupid decisions.” Ian gave him an amused expression. He tried not to dive in to deep, there’s to many things he could imagine going wrong tomorrow. 

“Shut up, human.” There wasn’t any real malice behind it, Mickey picked back up his burger taking a bite to hide his smile. 

“Tomorrow’s light work anyways, I’m finishing up a place. So we are just adding the last couple of bricks and doing touch ups.” Ian nodded, but his eyebrows knitted together. He elaborated. 

“I work as a brickmason, basically in the title. Just fix up or build onto places with bricks. Usually adding to structures and finishing them up. Sometimes adding chimneys or whatever is needed.” During his explanation alien boy had finished his second burger.

Fuck, he ate fast. 

“That seems repetitive, human.” Ian didn’t reach for another burger, seemingly content now. 

“Sometimes, I usually just play music from my truck and get er done. It’s not that bad.” Ian nodded. Seemed more in politeness than actual approval though. Whatever, his job was good. He liked it fine. 

“I don’t wanna do that all the time.” Red head explained. This conversation steer sounded like future talk. He didn’t really wanna delve into that right now. 

“Don’t have to, just for now.” It was inevitable. Ian would push like he always did. Always wanting to know, to hear. 

“What after now then?” Mickey finished of his burger, opening the last one. He didn’t know. He didn’t even plan on enlisting red head in payroll. How could he? Ian didn’t fucking exist. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” He answered. Deciding he could save the whole identity crisis for another day. Ian didn’t like that answer, judging by the look on his face but didn’t say anything further. 

Must’ve been his lucky day, finishing up the food he gathered up the trash and discarded it before leading Ian to American Eagle. 

When they entered, the busy sounds of the mall died down and was replaced by some shitty upbeat pop music. Alien boy looked like he enjoyed it though. Subconsciously moving his body in beat. 

“Who’s talking?” Ian whispered to him. Mickey laughed, if he was someone else he would’ve called it cute. 

Cute. Fuck that. 

“Music, prerecorded for enjoyment.” Red head quirked his eyebrow. 

“We had music also, just not so.....” Ian seemed at a loss of words. Not so trashy? Probably whatever aliens interrupted as classical. He’d imagine at least, pretentious fuckers. 

“Yeah. Well there’s different kinds. Better than this crap.” Ian laughed before scanning the store. 

Where to start? What went with red? Green? Christmas colours where nice, yeah? 

Black. Black goes with anything. 

Before he could voice his fashion expertise, red head shot for a colourful hoodie nearby. That was most certainly not black. Mickey figured this was gonna end in Ian looking like a box of crayons.

He sighed, preparing himself and praying for his wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I figured out the end notes thing, I initially thought they all threaded into one but for some reason the first chapter end notes adds onto the newest chapters sometimes lol. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 💙


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to sound like a broken record, but as always thanks for those that left feedback or kudos.💙  
> No warnings, enjoy.

“Absolutely not.” Mickey deadpanned, not only did the bright green neon hoodie clash against everything about Ian. From his hair to his pale complexion. It also would murder his wallet. 

80 dollars for that fucking monstrosity that looked like shit. 

Ian turned to the mirror that was placed on the changing room door, stupid smile plastered on his face. 

“I really like it.” Mickey sighed at red heads words, he shouldn’t have even budged in letting him try it on. He had repeatedly told him they weren’t getting it. 

“Don’t even go there man, I can’t believe you chose that ugly piece of shit. What’s wrong with you?” He reprimanded him. 

Surely, this place must’ve had a sale section? Where was the stuff on clearance? Probably would’ve been better quality than that........thing.

Ian pouted in the reflection, putting on his best puppy dog expression. Not a chance, he’d fallen victim to that and lost his bed. He needed to be more cautious. 

Aliens where tricky bastards. 

“Go change, there’s other clothes here. I’m sure you’ll live.” Ian jutted his lip out further. Mickey gave him a slight shove back into the room. 

Ian changed quickly despite this and reappeared with a sad look on his face. Mickey would’ve felt bad if it wasn’t so over exaggerated. 

“Cmon, there’s better clothes I promise.” Ian set the hoodie down at his words and cast it a sad glance. That might’ve cracked his composure a little bit. He couldn’t really explain it, but he felt the need to erase that look, theatrics or not. 

He reached out and rubbed a comforting circle against Ian’s back, red head looked at him with his pupils blown. Sad face replaced quickly with a pleased one. He could feel twinges of heat that Ian was repressing from escaping. 

Ian seemed to feed of touch, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

He pulled his hand back, breaking the eye contact and walking ahead. Deciding feeling nothing was the ideal option. 

Right then, clearance section. 

He walked through rows of all sorts of clothes, the alien on his tail. Maybe it’d be easier to ask an employee, but knowing Ian that could be so much worse. 

He led them around the store, more times than he’d prefer to admit. Mainly tracing the edges. 

“Mickey.” He hummed in reply. Urging alien boy to continue. 

“What are we looking for?” Mickey proceeded with his advances, how fucking big was this store?

“Clearance section.” He mumbled out in reply, more so just to respond than inform. But apparently Ian was ten steps ahead of him. 

“We passed it, twice already.” Mickey spun on his heels. 

“No, we fucking didn’t.” He replied. He scanned this place down to the specks of dirt on the ground, no way they passed it, it was just hidden really well. 

“Stupid human, yes we did.” Ian shot back. He felt his jaw clench in response before gesturing his hand for red head to lead on. 

“Oh yeah? Lead the way then tough guy.” There was that glint again, Ian’s eyes shone with challenge. 

He said nothing as he reled there way back to the top middle right of the store. Mickey was about to put his input in when the clearance sign appeared. Of course. 

“I was just seeing if you noticed.” He mumbled out bitterly. Ian flashed him a knowing smile before speaking. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, but what is clearance?” He headed for the clothes racked up and started looking through them. Ian was quite tall, not overly muscular, he was more lean and cut. 

So Mickey figured for shirts probably a medium, possibly a large. Mickey wore medium and his shirts where tight on red head, so probably a large for Ian. The alien had a tiny waist but his shoulders were much broader than Mickeys. 

“Stuff they need to sell, so it’s on for cheap. Considering you have no clothes just grab anything you like that has a L on it.” Ian nodded, coming up beside him to look. 

“Can do.” He replied, excitedly flipping through. Mickey wasn’t entirely sure about his pants size, the alien had height. He was quite thin also though. He personally for himself, usually chose large and just let them be baggy at the bottom. 

But large didn’t fit as snugly on red heads waist, so probably a medium for pants. 

“Sorry L for shirts and whatever else, but for pants chose M.” Ian hummed in response, picking out what he pleased. 

He stepped back and decided now was the time to send a prayer for his wallet. 

Blondie didn’t think so though, some girl in her early twenties? Interrupting his brief moment to himself. Was over by the alien now, came out of no where. Hopefully Ian just kept his head down for once. 

Her hair was curled and makeup done or at least he believed so, this angle was shit. Best not to draw attention, he’d swoop in if alien boy decided to be a pain and talk about how exciting human clothes were. 

It mostly seemed to go alright, Ian collecting more clothes than Mickey thought was reasonable. Blondie had only chosen a hoodie, but they where starting to drift closer together now. 

It made his jaw clench for some reason. He shifted closer pretending to look through some clothes, he didn’t even bother casting them a proper glance. 

Blonde had a slight blush now and she was much closer to Ian than Mickey wanted her to be. He didn’t have a problem with Ian expanding his social circle, considering he wasn’t going anywhere soon. Really, he would support that. 

It’d help him adapt and adjust to life here but the way she was looking at him from underneath her lashes, it made him want to hide Ian to himself. 

That was fucking weird. He really would have no problem with Ian making friends, but this girl made his stomach twist. 

Her hands brushed over red heads, no way that was accidental. His heartbeat quickened and he was stalking over before he could even stop himself. 

“You done Ian?” He asked, a bit more aggressively then he intended. Blonde looked up, surprised. He would’ve felt guilty at shocking her, if she wasn’t so obviously flirting with Ian. Subtle but still. 

It made his skin crawl for an unknown reason. 

“Oh-ummm sure.” Red heads voice was a little shaky and it made Mickey want to grind his teeth into nothing. Ian was too hurt for a relationship right now. 

Yeah, he was just protecting him from further hurt. Nothing wrong with that. 

Ian gave the blonde a shy smile and Mickey was sure he saw red. Alien boy then turned to face him, he smiled at red head. 

Ian returned it but he seemed nervous now, on edge. Almost like he was hiding something. Shit. Did he mess that up for red head? That wasn’t what he meant to do, he just didn’t want Ian to be in a position of vulnerability so soon. 

“Cmon, lets go look at what you picked.” His voice was softer now, anger fizzling into guilt. Ian nodded, following Mickey to the change rooms once more. 

“My bad man, your more than welcome to uh date or be friends with people I just think you should wait till your integrated here.” He explained. He didn’t mean to cock block, but honestly Ian could barely do a normal fucking conversation right now. 

“Am I staying with you?” Ian asked, voice so quiet Mickey almost didn’t hear it. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. 

“Can you be a little more specific?” He asked in reply. He wanted to know what timeline Ian was referring to. He gave Ian a warm smile in encouragement. 

“Once things start to make sense, am I staying?” Oh. Mickey hadn’t really thought that far yet. A silent part in his mind was screaming yes, he needed to go about this carefully. 

“Do you want to?” Flip it on alien boy, see what he wanted. Then correlate his answer to that, it was the safe route. 

Ian came to a stop, they where fairly close to the rooms now. Ian’s eyes where scanning his face, Mickeys heartbeat picked up at the scrutiny. 

“Yes.” He heard the shake though, red head was looking at the ground now. 

Fucking Ian and his feelings, his face flushed and he forced out the words. 

“You’re staying, as long as you want.” This was probably hitting the maximum amount of emotion expressing for the next decade. Ian looked up, eyes wide. 

Both there faces where red now, Mickey puffed out a nervous breath. 

“Go try on the clothes.” Ian looked like he wanted to interject but didn’t. He headed for the change rooms. The fuck was going on? Why was that so tense. It made him feel nervous and giddy. He wasn’t a girl. 

He needed to get a grip. As he sorted through his racing thoughts, Ian tried on the various clothes before returning 10 minutes later. 

Mickey looked up at him before his eyes darted back to the clothes red head was holding. Maybe 60% left of what he originally had. 

“That should be good for now, you can just keep using my pajamas.” He confirmed, reaching forward flipping though the tags. 

A rough estimate of around 100, it wasn’t necessarily a bad deal. 2 shirts, 2 hoodies, 1 pair of jeans, and sweats. Pretty great actually, but bills would be tight. 

“Thanks human.” Mickey bit his lip at that, human. He really needed to drill into Ian’s mind to drop that. Especially considering tomorrow’s plans. 

“Whatever man, it’s just clothes. Let’s get outta here all fucking ready.” He offered a shrug with his words. Ian grinned at him. Before he could presumably sass him, he headed for checkout. 

A bored teenage girl with all the piercings imaginable was at the counter, checking her black nails. He didn’t know this was a hot topic. Mickey signalled for red head to drop the clothes, he did. 

The girl scanned and didn’t bless them with any conversation. Mickey paid and they headed out. 

“All set for tomorrow.” He announced as they worked there way back through the food court. The weekend had gone by in a blur for him, he was really bringing an alien to fucking work tomorrow. 

“I’m tired.” Ian mumbled. He arched his eyebrow at that, supposedly fair. Human interaction drained him also. He didn’t really know what Ian actually did before this. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn’t wreck red head. 

They where close to the entrance doors now. 

“We can relax once we get back.” He supposed he was tired as well, more of a content relaxed feeling though. Ian hummed and pushed open the door once they reached it. 

They headed for Mickeys truck, hoping inside. Once they settled and drove off, Ian was looking over the new clothes he had gotten. 

“So pretty.” Red head commented. Mickey sighed, pretty again. 

“It’s not much for now but next pay check we can restock.” Laundry was about to be rather frequent, Mickey had given Ian old socks and boxers to use but there wasn’t all that many he had spares of. 

He basically had the bare minimum already. 

“If I’m staying, what happens now?” Mickey didn’t really know how to answer that. Ian had said earlier he had little interest in staying at the company Mickey worked for. But he had no identity. 

Ian wasn’t anybody here, he couldn’t exactly be signed on for payroll anywhere. He had no identification or birth certificate. He wasn’t exactly real. 

It made things complicated, he’d have to think of something. 

“Well as of right now you have no identity here, so I suppose you’ll work with me for experience hours until we figure out something. Then you can work as what you want once you ‘exist’.” He explained. This was gonna be tricky and they needed to be delicate. Can’t raise any suspicions. 

“Anything?” Red head asked him. Basically if they get him to exist, he didn’t give a fuck what Ian wanted to do. If he wanted to do it, then Mickey was all for it. 

“Anything.” He confirmed. Ian had such a rough outcasting, Mickey wanted him to love what he did here. 

They where decently close to his house now. 

“I want to help people.” Ian spoke, tone filled with confidence. He hadn’t expected that, figured Ian didn’t give a shit about these so called stupid humans. 

“Really? I thought humans where stupid.” Red head scoffed next to him. 

“Well some are bound to be stupid like you, but surely there are smart ones.” Mickey laughed at that. 

He felt comfortable, alien boy made him feel relaxed which was ironic considering the first night. Tomorrow was fast approaching but he felt less worried, Ian had this. He would do good. 

They would create red head an identity and find him a job he loved. Mickey would make sure things went smoothly. 

Ian deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) this chapter was nice to write, probably one of my favourites.   
> I wrote a one shot the other day btw, it you wanted to check that out I’d appreciate it.🥺💙


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to the new people that left kudos and my frequent commenter. 💙  
> Feel free to let me know what you think, no warnings enjoy.

Mickey dropped the book on the table in front of Ian. Red head was watching him with his eyes wide, from where he was sitting on the couch with his bag of clothes next to him.

He thought about it the rest of the way home from the mall, instead of Mickey endlessly explaining everything. Why not just have alien boy read through the dictionary?

Red head didn’t need to be spoon fed information, he was a clever guy. He could piece things together on his own, with something to go off on. Mickey liked that about Ian. 

He wasn’t exactly sure he even had a dictionary at first, the only reason that shelf even held any books was because he bought them for cheap at a garage sale. They where honestly just for decoration. 

Dust collectors, really.

“I can’t believe you can’t read, human.” Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s words. He could fucking read. Basic words anyways, constant gap years in his education left his English a little scrambled at times. 

“I can read, I already told you that. I’m just not the best at writing or reading that complicated shit sometimes.” He retaliated. It was true, he wasn’t fucking stupid. He could speak fine, ‘big words’ and everything. 

It was the letters that messed him up. He got them mixed up all the time, couldn’t remember what was what. Sometimes when there was too many, they just looked like a bunch of squiggles. 

He was never properly taught them, no not really. He just sorta picked up on it. Work taught him numbers, he could do numbers. Needed to know to calculate and measure shit. 

Ian brushed past his words in favour to pick up the dictionary. 

“So your telling me, every human word and explanation is held in this book.” Well, maybe not every word but who cares. Red heads voice held such awe, made sense really. Ian seemed desperate to understand and know things. 

“Damn right, that thing is basically your hand guide.” He spoke in response. He had a couple ideas on the whole bringing Ian into existence thing. Would work smoother if Ian knew shit though. 

Alien boy opened it up and began flipping through the multiple pages, enticed. 

“Thank you.” Red head spoke his approval but his attention was directed else where. Mickey gave a hum in approval. 

“Uh huh, one more thing.” He spoke as he dropped a notepad and pencil on the table. 

This caught alien boy’s attention, he looked between the pad and Mickey. 

“For work tomorrow you got clothes and PPE, which is good. But you need to know the terms, I’ll tell you them and you can write them down, then find them in that book.” He explained, coming to sit next to Ian. 

“Alright, that’s a good idea for a human at least.” Mickey scoffed at that. Reaching for the pad and pencil, he gave it to red head. 

“Sure buddy, just write them down as I list them?” Ian nodded, catching on he grabbed the pencil and pulled the pad to the edge of the table. 

“Blue prints.” Alien boys pencil scrapped against the paper in response. 

“Bricks, measurements, concrete, milling, mortar, level, stones, tile, saw, hammer, trowels, and most importantly masonry.” He finished of, that was about the majority Ian needed to know for tomorrow. 

“Start with masonry to get the context.” He added on. Ian nodded, he was smiling at Mickey now. 

“Soooo, do I just flip through this book until my fingers fall off?” Ian set down the pencil, his writing was neat. They didn’t blend together as much, unlike most people’s writing he looked at. 

“No smartass, it goes by letters.” Red heads eyes widened in understanding at that, seemingly already piecing it together. 

“Just make sure you use context, a couple definitions might pop up for one word.” He warned. 

Ian nodded. “After I go through the words, can I read it normally?” He felt himself blink repeatedly in shock at that. 

“Whatever you want man, look up nerd also.” He spoke amused, Ian added it to the list. Mickey laughed at that.

Ian looked a little puzzled by his amusement but didn’t say anything. 

“How do you even know English?” He asked. It really didn’t make much sense, red head told him earlier, those creepy aliens had their own language. So why would he know English?

Alien boy looked at him inquisitively before answering. “Funny huh? Practically engraved for us on how you guys are stupid, yet the higher up ranks wanted us to know English. Humans most prominent language.” Mickey bit his lip at that, East Asia and The Middle East had pretty important languages also. 

Mickey felt shivers race through him despite that though. Why? Where they planning on an invasion, where they could taunt us through a common language. 

Seemed pointless really. Guess not in this case? Shit. No way that was the reason. 

“That is funny, can I ask you something?” Ian’s eyebrows quirked up at Mickeys words, he looked excited though. 

“Yeah, of course.” Red head replied, that warm smile back on his face. He didn’t really want to bring up Ian’s past, but he needed to know this. 

“Do aliens typically drop off humans here?” Ian’s smile vanished instantly. Mickey felt his stomach twist. He was holding his breath, uncertain of whether or not Ian would lose his shit. 

“No, it’s extremely rare. Has happened in the past, but they usually de-rank you into nothing.” His voice came out calm. Mickey let his breath leave him at that. 

He was playing a risky game right now, push or retreat? 

Ian looked calm, a little uncomfortable now though. Shoulders tensed. 

“Usually?” He prompted, hoping a gentle nudge was better than straight out asking. Red head nibbled on his bottom lip. He answered though. 

“I ruined things for them, it’s highly frowned upon to banish but they already lost their reputation.” Ian’s voice cracked a couple times through his description. 

He got his answer, though it seemed odd they had aliens know English if they didn’t want them here on Earth. Maybe it was preventive, for cases like this. If they didn’t typically do it, he doubted there was aliens rooming amongst them. 

A safety measure in case of this? Mickey didn’t even want to know how fucking scary it would’ve been if Ian couldn’t speak English that night. 

“What where things like?” He asked softly, he chose push. He’d retreat if Ian looked truly hurt. Red head didn’t answer for awhile. Seemingly contemplating. Deciding his words. 

“Don’t interrupt me human.” Ian spoke, his voice laced with an authoritative feeling that had Mickey nodding. 

“Always pushing to advance, never quite satisfied. The lowest of the clans slaved there asses off, through endless cooking and cleaning in order to reach the next zone. The backbone basically, soldiers, they in turn pushed to be the officers. Who didn’t want to boss around soldiers, no of course they weren’t happy either, they wanted more. Wanted to be a spy-this is what I was. Basically the one that is sent to fulfil missions and requests, they do the dirty work.” Ian explained, his pitch and facial expression changed when he reflected on his own role. 

Fuck, aliens where years behind them. Ian’s description sounded similar to people that lived during time periods of war. Plus red head had mentioned they traded items still. 

Ian’s change in demeanour was apparent but not quite intense, at least not yet. He was hooked, wanted to know more. He chose push again.

“Where you not happy as a spy then?” He asked, his voice took on a slow and tentative sound. 

“No, even I wanted more. Pushing to have a real name and not a code. Wanting to keep succeeding. That’s how aliens are, pleasing the higher ranks is like eating or sleeping for you guys. You gotta do it. Doesn’t matter how you feel personally, you are expected to do it.” Ian’s voice broke further at the last line. 

Retreat. He was still very curious to piece Ian together, know about the roles above him, but red head wasn’t ready yet. 

He reached a hand out to rest against Ian’s forearm. Red heads expression contorted at the comfort, shifting to a relaxed one once more. 

“Hey, thank you for sharing that with me Ian.” His voice was so quiet, you could probably still hear a pin drop. 

Ian looked at him for a long few moments before responding. 

“I can show you again? It’s hard to talk about it sometimes.” Mickey felt his hand tighten on him. He didn’t know how good of an idea that was. It seemed to take a lot outta Ian. 

“Please, I want to share it with you.” Ian’s lips where parted and he was looking at Mickey cautiously. 

He really looked at Ian here, his cheekbones where prominent. Freckles ran across the bridge of his nose, but his skin was very clear and smooth. Blemish free. 

His lips where thin but soft, his eyebrows where shaped and his hair was puffy. His jawline was sharp and his eyes always filled with some sort of emotion.

No wonder blonde hit on him today. 

As Ian would say, he was pretty. 

Mickey swallowed through the lump in his throat. Red head used ‘pretty’ often, it was fucking gay really. 

“Okay.” He wasn’t sure he could get more words out. Ian moved closer to him- evidently pleased, their thighs where pressed together side by side and Ian closed his eyes in concentration. 

The heat filled the air, Mickeys grip loosened and he let his own eyes shut. 

“Don’t fight it, let me show you.” Ian whispered beside him, the heat clutched at him everywhere. 

He gasped, it felt so good again. He relaxed his mind, giving in this time. A vision once more took over, his brain working like a projector.

Ian was in another ship by the look of things. This one was different to the cold, back room that was barely lit though. This one was a massive room with lots of doors. held various sorts of weapons. 

All framed on the walls, things Mickey had only seen in videogames. He recognized none, all complex devices. 

Ian was against the wall, green bright eyes once more. Yet this time with a different string of emotions. Caution, determination and focus. 

He was dressed in all black and had a laser? Holstered at his hip. He slid against the walls, moving quickly as his eyes scanned his surroundings. 

He was going for one of the doors. Once he reached it, he unhooked the weapon. 

Holding it he faced it forwards, then with his free hand he pressed it against a lock. 

It began to freeze, he could see the frost buildup on it. Only a second before it looked like it’d combust, Ian pulled his hand off and moved it below the lock. 

He knocked his weapon against it lightly and it shattered into shards, falling into red heads open hand. He pocketed the remains and pushed the door open with his gun, cells. Various cells where lined up inside. 

Filled with all sorts of people, all their eyes held desperate and scared. Yet they had another commonality, a marking on their chests. 

A symbol. A simple black circle, that had white letters. He felt Ian’s actual fucking voice in his head. He read it out for him, “Gallagher.”

Mickey had no idea what that meant. Ian in his head moved by the cells, eyes downcast. The determination his eyes held prior was mingling with disgust and remorse now. 

He felt red head speak to him again. “Those people served under my family human, they failed and that meant they meant nothing to us now. All there service for not. I wasn’t allowed to save them. Only the girl, save her and win her appreciation to move on up.” Ian sounded angry and betrayed. 

Mickey understood, Ian winded up being that person in the cell except they left him here instead. 

Alien boy reached the girl with pink eyes. She looked beyond grateful.

“Hurry.” She whispered, her voice was faint and tired. 

Ian obeyed, repeating his similar lock opening process. He shoved open the door. She threw her arms around him in a hug, red heads hands stayed by his sides. 

“Let’s get you out of here, miss.” His voice was devoid, an attempt to hide his emotions. She nodded though. They made there way back through. Ian casting his own desperate looks at the people. 

Guards filtered through the door in a rushed panic, Ian pulled the girl into a empty cell at the sound of them. His hand covered her mouth, to conceal the noise. 

The guards shouted about the lock and a trespasser. Racing to the end to the pink girls old cell. Ian pulled her in front of her, they rushed out. Making it back out to the room from the start of the vision. 

Ian’s symbol lit up and a voice filtered the air. “Burn it.” It growled. 

Red heads eyes brimmed with tears, instantaneously. “Commander Frank, please s-sir our people are in there.” He pleaded in reply. 

“You’re running out of fucking time son, now or if they don’t gut you. I’ll do it. That stupid friend of yours too, Blake.” Ian’s eyes flashed crazily at the mention of his name. A pained growl escaped at his confliction. 

“They are our soldiers-“ 

“Now.” This ‘Frank’ interjected. 

The room burned soon after. 

Mickeys eyes snapped open. Ian was looking at him, pained expression. 

“I never should’ve, it was selfish. A few lives for many.” Ian looked like he would throw up. 

“You had no choice, it was your life or there’s.” Through Ian’s new vision, it explained briefly the buildup to his outcasting. Filled the gaps a bit more, though he was left with a lot more questions now. 

“That’s a choice.” Ian’s eyes welled up and Mickey pulled him into a hug before he could stop himself. Red head seemed to have such a dark and awful past. Soon tears wet his shirt. Mickey let him rest his head on his shoulder. He felt the need to run his hands through Ian’s hair. 

He pushed that outta his mind, confused. 

“You saved her Ian, those people in the cells where already gone. They would’ve starved anyways. They committed themselves as soldiers, they know the risks.” Alien boy sniffled into his shirt, finding temporary comfort in his words. 

“I’m glad I’m here now.” Red head informed him. Mickey held him closer. He was certain Ian had multiple layers he was unaware of. 

So many stories that led up to now. 

They sat like that for what felt like an eternity. Ian pulled back eventually. His eyes red and glossy. 

“I want you to know me, I want to know you also.” Mickey smiled sadly at that. His past wasn’t much brighter than alien boys. Riddled with abuse and poverty. 

“Soon, I don’t want to break you. Relax and read, I’ll make some food.” He replied as he went to go stand up, but Ian pulled him back. 

He looked like he wanted to tell him something but no words fell out. 

“Ian? What is it.” He prompted, his voice gone completely soft. He tried to understand based on what just happened. 

Another hug? He pulled red head back in unsure, Ian paused, seems this might’ve not been exactly it. But he clutched back onto Mickey regardless. 

“There where lots of times like that, Frank was hellbent on image and status above all. Considering I cost them everything, he let me go ‘nicer’ than he could’ve.” The alien whispered to him, seemingly coming back down and letting himself unwind. 

“Why’d he let you go?” Mickey asked in response. The lines began to blur, aliens held a much more complex way of maintaining an image of power. 

“Maybe he figured abandonment was a worse punishment or maybe he wanted to leave me alive. It’s hard to say. It could be either or, an act of vengeance as he figured this was worse. But it could also be a glimpse into the idea he loves his kids. He was protecting me from worse. I’d have to know his intention to understand.” Ian’s tone was wavering. 

Mickey didn’t really know what to think, he’d have to hear more about this Frank and how serious aliens took progression and image. 

“Your anger has diminished a bit towards it.” Mickey commented. The emotional side had seemed to dim and Ian was more contemplative now. 

Ian just looked at him. Red head looked like he didn’t know what to think. 

“Go, make food. I’ll read this book.” Ian gestured to both the dictionary and pad with multiple words. 

Mickey gave him a reassuring smile before pulling himself outta Ian’s grip and up from the couch. Probably best if he left red head to his own devices for a bit. 

“Don’t worry to much, yeah? Let’s focus on tomorrow, I need ya top of your game.” He offered up as a last kinda reassurance. Ian nodded before leaning forwards and grabbing the dictionary to look through, notepad next to him. 

Mickey made his way into the kitchen, today had been a fairly long and emotional day as most with alien boy have proved to be so far. 

He was thinking something simple for dinner, a stir fry maybe? Fucking doubted the stuff was here for it. He opened up the freezer, it looked like a wasteland. 

Mostly barren except for ice, he sighed and checked the fridge instead. He spent what would’ve been grocery money on red heads clothes. So they where pretty strapped for the rest of March. 

Maybe he could ask Tommy for an advance. There was a little bit of milk left and eggs. He checked the cabinets instead, still fairly empty but there was spaghetti noodles and cheap sauce that probably tasted like metal available. 

He could make noodles? Spaghetti without any meat, yum. Foods food though, it’d fill them up. Left tomorrow to be a dilemma at lunch though. 

He had enough spare cash he could probably cover breakfast and lunch, but only for tomorrow. He was pushing his budget, blonde distracted him from the cost of alien boys new attire. 

Plus he was used to only feeding himself, everything was doubled with Ian here. He better hurry up and get that fucker an identity so he can enrol him on payroll. He’d definitely need an advance. 

He gathered the noodles and sauce as well as the milk and spices to help contrast the metal taste. Buying cheap as fuck sauce taught him dairy products helped ease away the metallic taste. 

He did all the prep work and set it up so it was cooking, leaning on a nearby counter so he could stir when need be. His mind wandered. 

Who the fuck was Blake? In the vision, alien boy lost his mind at the mention of him and it also explained why pink eyed chick wasn’t in Ian’s bang zone. 

A constant reminder of the people that where sacrificed probably didn’t make good for popping boners. 

That’s what he assumed anyways. The alien was slowly giving him insight into what truly happened. Not in a weird way but he felt the need to learn everything about him and even protect him. 

He laughed bitterly to himself, fuck has he ever gone soft. He finished up cooking the dinner and dished them up. 

What a gourmet fucking meal, the noodles and sauce seemed to taunt him. Maybe Ian would decide to eat with his eyes closed after he burned off his tastebuds. He set the dishes down on the table and called for red head. 

“Nerd! Dinner!” He flopped down at the table, watching as Ian appeared in the entryway. 

He looked annoyed and at his following words Mickey could see why. 

“Nerd: A foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious.” He laughed at that, surprised. 

He was expecting some shit about good grades and ass kissing to teachers. But this, this was way better. He didn’t really understand the words but it sounded like nerdy shit. His laughter continued. 

Red head flopped down across from him, pouting. His cold swirled in the air and Mickeys laughter died down. 

“Don’t be like that, it’s hilarious man.” He replied as he began eating. Ian’s brows knitted together. 

“Contempt: the feeling that a person or a thing is beneath consideration, worthless, or deserving scorn. Foolish: of a person or action lacking good sense or judgment; unwise.” Ian growled out the definitions bitterly. 

Oh. 

“At least the second half is right.” He joked. The response was instant. 

Ian’s cold burst through the room and he chucked his bowl at the wall, it shattered and noodles went everywhere. 

Mickeys jaw dropped, holy fuck. Anger surged through him. 

“What the fuck, Ian! I was just joking, remember fucking joking we talked about that!” Red head grabbed his bowl and chucked it also. That was there supper. 

He hoped to his feet. “Stop! The hell is wrong with you!” Ian growled in response and headed for the door. 

“How could you call me those things Mickey!” Mickey chased after him. 

“I didn’t fucking know that was the definition!” Ian’s cold halted him to the spot, snapped his jaw shut. He couldn’t move, that fucker. 

“I don’t need you.” Ian growled at him. The door slammed shut behind red heads exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((. I have also left Franks intentions open for you to interpret. Whether you want to believe it’s out of love and a mandatory response or cruel and outta vengeance is completely up to you. 
> 
> As always lemme know your thoughts and feel free to drop a kudo if you want.
> 
> Ian:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFy6LVlNc6c&list=LLh4f1YgEynavf0wa-1xsr5Q&index=1490


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, heads up for a reflection on slight past depression but it’s nothing severe. It’s lightly explored but more implied if anything. 
> 
> Enjoy. 💙

To say Mickey was pissed, would’ve been an understatement. What the actual fuck just happened? He still couldn’t move. Fucking Ian. 

The cold was nipping at him everywhere, planting him to the ground. His jaw sown shut from the unbearable temperature or maybe it was alien power propaganda. Who knows, he was completely stuck.

He gave the alien his bed, bought an entire new fucking wardrobe for him, kept him fed, done everything for him so far. Yet Ian got his panties in a twist about some words, the hell was he being so sensitive for. 

His teeth wanted to chatter against one another but he couldn’t drop his jaw even the slightest, his ears where freezing. He could feel the chill overtaking his face. His thighs where going numb and his fingers felt like they’d snap off. 

Air puffed outta his nose, nothing could’ve been more excruciating than being angry but you cannot react. Can’t even fucking move. 

The cold was beginning to become unbearable, verging on painful now. 

Was he actually gonna fucking die this time round?

It was piercing everywhere, agonizing. The extreme temperatures aided in replacing his rage with fear. It wasn’t stopping, where the hell was Ian? 

Mickey was certain his skin was tinting purple and his veins where highlighted. This was fucking bullshit, he gave everything for that brat so far. Just for red head to murder him in his own house. 

His thoughts lost coherence, as the cold felt like it seeped into his brain. 

He wanted to sink to his knees, collapse even. He was rooted to the ground. Immobilized. His eyes drifted shut against his will. They matched his jaw, they felt as if they where glued shut. 

His breath caught in his chest, desperate puffs of air wanting to escape. He felt panic wash over him before his teeth clattered together painfully. 

His jaw unlocked from this painful clatter and his body began to slowly reheat, beyond slow. Probably to ensure he didn’t go in shock from what could’ve been extreme cold to heat. 

He felt himself sink down when he could move, fucking finally. Mickey dragged himself slowly but surely until his back was leaning against the cupboard. 

His breath was coming out in annoying, uneven stumbles. The heat felt as if it was de-thawing him. Nothing such as the rush of heat you get from coming inside, after being outside in winter. No, this was slow and gradual. 

He’d say tentative but screw that. Ian was an ungrateful pain in his ass. The noodles and sauce made a mess, along with shards of the bowls scattered throughout the kitchen. 

How they could go from a deeper exploration into red heads past to whatever the fuck that tantrum was, who even knows. 

Over some stupid words. 

The anger and frustration bubbled back up, he pushed it deep down. Or tried. 

He couldn’t let himself feel that rage fully or he’d be the one to destroy this house, he unclenched his hands and forced himself to take deep breaths. 

It was no secret Mickey was shit at dealing with feelings and good at breaking shit. But he wasn’t a teenager anymore, he needed to pull himself together. 

‘They’ had work tomorrow, who knows where read head went though. Who even cares. He glanced towards the green numbers that resided on the stove. 8:42. 

He whispered the time underneath his breath, barely audible to his own ears. An attempt to distract and calm down. He repeated the numbers until the words twisted together and didn’t sound real anymore. 

It was too much to process. The alien got set off by a stupid definition Mickey called him? The hell had he gotten so sensitive so fast for. It wasn’t as if he know that was gonna be the definition and red head should’ve known he was just messing. 

He pulled himself up, legs unsteady he braced himself against the countertop. He wanted to sink right back down. Ian’s memory from earlier this evening that he showed Mickey and the whole temperature process had completely drained him, in a way that was hard to describe.

Fuck. 

What happened? He didn’t understand, did Ian think he truly meant those words from the definitions? Or maybe the crews fate in the cells got to him? Was it about the girl? Or his father? 

He dragged his hand down his face, he barely had time to react. Let alone stop the alien from leaving. 

It was so sudden and sporadic. Maybe the definition was a set off point, from something to do with the shown memory or Ian’s past? 

He felt his body reach a normal temperature again. 

Mickey would need to teach red head the proper way to manage overwhelming emotions, because the whole freeze and heat was a never fucking again strategy.

Definitely not okay, he’d have to explain that to the alien. Assuming he didn’t completely just leave? 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair, he needed a cigarette. Badly. This entire situation he got himself caught into was so unbelievable. Honestly aliens, holy fuck. 

Mickey already knew a piece of him was getting way too attached. That Ian was important to him now and that honestly terrified him. The shattered plates on the ground should’ve made him wanna throw the towel in. 

Yet, he just wanted to understand what just happened. He wasn’t very costumed to wanting to put in effort with someone when things went bad. 

He fucked up his education and he thought he was gonna be drug bound for life. Tommy gave him a break. A stable job so he could get outta that house and never look fucking back. 

He stopped reaching out and started withdrawing. Burying himself in the routine. 

He didn’t want to admit it, didn’t really know if he truly could believe it. But he was depressed and tired for so long. 

Getting away helped in some ways, but the loneliness was always evident. Edging at his brain. Yet, he was much too guarded to want to reach out again. 

But red head had already filled his life back up again, made him feel an array of emotions he had become dull to. 

Mickey let out a shaky breath. He headed for his porch outside, avoiding stepping on what remained of the supper. 

To light up a cigarette. A much needed one. The nostalgia was instantaneous. It felt exactly like the first night. 

Everything had changed and developed so quickly. 

He lit it up, eyes falling on that spacecraft once more. Or the area that it once occupied. From when Ian burned er up. 

He took long drags. Red head wasn’t in the yard. Hopefully he didn’t mean his closing words and just went to go blow of some steam or whatever else aliens rage reactions entailed. 

Ian was pretty insistent and stubborn at times, so who could say if he’d even come back? 

He inhaled deeply, deciding not to expect the worse. They had work tomorrow. Alien boy better show up soon. Where could he even have gone? The only place they’d been apart from Mickeys house was the mall. 

That wasn’t exactly comfortable walking distance. He pushed the remainder of his cigarette bud into the ashtray on the railing. 

Ian didn’t know anything about there surroundings. Which means if he fucked off somewhere, getting back would be impossible considering he’s practically never seen any of these streets. 

Panic built up in him at that. What if alien boy was lost? Red head was the type that needed comfort and reassurance, so if he was distraught enough to break shit like he done earlier. Lord knows he must be losing his shit right now. 

He couldn’t have even gotten that far. Could probably drive around and hopefully find him somewhere. Plus they hadn’t even had supper, probably couldn’t now considering it was decorating his kitchen floor. 

He ran a hand through his hair, this better not take all night. He headed down the porch steps and made his way through the fence, leading to the front of his place where the truck was parked. 

Ian’s excitement from today when he saw the truck flicked through his mind briefly before he reached to open the door. Fuck, keys. He ran to the front door, pushing his way in and grabbing them off the hook. 

Stumbling back out, he went to lock the door quickly. Hands shaking against the key, he twisted the damn thing and afterwards practically sprinted to his truck. 

The lingering anger he felt buzzing with in himself was mixing with a stronger sense of worry about Ian. The second feeling was much more prominent. 

He sped of quickly once inside, cranking open his window. Sure the neighbours would love this one. 

“Ian!” He called out, in hopes he barely left the area surrounding the house. It was dark out now and fairly chilly. Not exactly suitable weather for what red head had left wearing. 

The sidewalks where devoid and apart from an occasional driver, empty. 

“Ian! Buddy! It’s Mickey!” He called as he rounded through the neighbourhoods. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel to keep them from shaking. 

15 minutes passed of just driving and calling out around endless houses. Tommy was gonna be on his ass about how much gas he used this weekend. 

He was considering heading for the mall, maybe Ian had even more tricks up his sleeve than Mickey was aware. 

He didn’t even give a fuck anymore about what happened, he just wanted to find Ian. Safe and okay. Go to bed and go to work together tomorrow. 

His panic was practically ripping him open. Nothing still. He continued driving, more quickly than was recommended. 

Mickey honestly didn’t know what particularly spurred red head to go off. He could guess out of the assortment of travesties Ian has shared with him so far. But he’d probably be guessing for awhile. 

He wove his way through even more roads in his search for alien boy, before noticing a sight fog on his windshield. 

Mickey rose his eyebrow at that, speeding up in the direction he was currently going. Within seconds the window had fogged up completely. 

“The hell?” He mumbled to himself, decelerating. His mirrors where completely fogged up as well. 

He sent of a silent prayer that nobody would decide to come whipping down the road. Slowing to a complete stop as he could no longer see fuck all. 

Mickey undid his seatbelt before cautiously opening the door. No cars or people anywhere in sight, he sighed in relief. To his left there was room to park. 

He checked around him once more before heading to the front of his vehicle, using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe of the windshield. 

To no avail. “Huh?” He breathed out in surprise. 

Mickey brought his hand up to attempt to clear it off before retracting it instantly. 

“Shit!” He gasped out in shock, it was freezing. Whipping himself around he searched for red head. The cold must’ve been him. 

He’d just follow it. He needed to move this truck first. Tommy would fire his ass if he wrecked it. Glancing around him once more, his surroundings where still devoid. 

Mickeys eyebrow arched up once more, the vehicles within the vicinity to his had no fog decorating them. He bit his lip in complementation, grateful Ian wouldn’t be an aid in any accidents. 

Unaware he could directly focus his cold on someone, he assumed it would affect anybody around. Mickey reentered his truck, cranking open his window-

“Fucks sake.” He mumbled out bitterly, sealed shut. There goes trying to lean left and look outside the window to park. Dangerous, sure. But he needed this truck outta the fucking way now. 

Mickey turned to crank up the heat. The windows cleared up ever so slightly before fogging right back up. 

Heater loses to alien powers huh? He sighed in frustration. Leaving the truck once more, he tugged at his hair. Fucking Ian, man. 

He couldn’t go following the trail till the vehicle was parked safely and he couldn’t drive to red head anymore. 

“Are you kidding me?” Headlights could be seen from way down the road. Holy shit, it was moving fast. Way too fast. Tommy was gonna fucking kill him. His next actions shifted to reactive. 

Mickeys fist connected with the window and he was sure his hand shattered as well as the glass. The cold both a pro and con, as the glass shattered instantly but it felt like a fucking wall. 

The headlights where approaching, rapidly. “Fuck me.” 

After he murdered Ian, Tommy would do the same to him. Rushing back in the car, he leaned out the window to see. Pulling over just in time for the other car to whip right by him. 

His heartbeat was erratic and he fell back in his seat. 

“Jesus Christ, didn’t know people drove with there eyes screwed fucking shut!” He growled, his breathing heavy. His hand stun, he was tired and in so much trouble tomorrow. 

He could kiss that advance goodbye. 

The letters tattooed on his knuckles where smeared red. He bit out an annoyed scoff. Throwing himself out of his vehicle for the last time. 

He chased after the cold, his body and mind still on autopilot. Weaving through what was in front of him. It barely registered, he was just heading closer to the increase in temperature. 

His feet meeting with the ground shattered the cold that had grappled there way onto his thighs. 

“Ian!” He shouted out, his voice booming throughout the area around him. As the cold brought him back to reality, he realized where he was heading. 

Baseball diamond. Massive field with bleachers and lights. Same place his neighbour would play on his little league team. 

His speed increased and he called out again. “Ian!” He couldn’t miss the desperate tone his voice held. 

As the field came into view and the fences that kept it locked up, he felt the cold vanish. He halted to a stop. His breathing ragged his eyes fell open the lock that resided on he gate. 

Broken open. Just like Ian had done in the vision he showed Mickey with the cells. 

He was definitely here, he pushed open the gate. Eyes meeting with the red sand of the diamond and a better red. A familiar set of red hair. 

“Ian.” He breathed out. Alien boy looked up straight away. Guilty, he could feel it of him somehow. The only time that proved possible was if Ian was sharing a vision with him. 

His confusion mixed with his intense relief, but also anger and frustration. 

“Baseball: ball game played between two teams of nine on a field with a diamond-shaped circuit of four bases. It is played chiefly in the US, Canada, Latin America, and East Asia.” Ian’s voice was covering for a string of various emotions. Mickey bit out a laugh. 

Of course red head would remember something as pointless as that. His anger faded a bit. Why was it with Ian so far, they always had so much they needed to talk through and understand. 

“Stupid humans indeed, the amount I’ll do for your ginger ass.” He felt himself say. 

Ian looked up at him with eyes wide, a look of shock on his face. Before a smile twitched at his lips. 

Mickey felt his heart skip a beat at that. He almost smiled back before he realized another girly feelings talk was bound to be strung open him. 

Hand, truck and work temporarily forgotten. It was simply just Ian. Him and Ian, here right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can picture the baseball field as the one to canon. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, if you are inclined to. Always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning free. Thank you for the comments and kudos last chapter. Always valued. 💙
> 
> Ik I’m starting to sound like a broken record but it’s true, thank you lol.

“Your hand.” Ian whispered, Mickey had joined the alien in the field above the diamond; directly in line with second base. 

“It’s fine.” He replied, cradling it back against his chest. 

“No, no it’s not fine.” Red heads voice held a surge of urgency that made his eyes drift away from the stars he was gazing up at and towards Ian. 

“I-....I shouldn’t have.” Ian’s voice was shaky now and he looked like he was trying to make sure he used the right words. 

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that, it wasn’t fair of me to prioritize my feelings over yours human.” That hint of arrogance and confidence the alien usually had was gone. It felt vulnerable, which was ironic considering Mickey had literally seen his memories prior. 

He let his gaze linger back towards the sky, unsure how to reply to that. 

Apparently he didn’t need to, as the alien spoke once more.

“Maybe I shared with you too soon, it still hurts. Still feels like everything has been pulled away from me.” At those words, Mickey felt some of his tension fading. 

Things had been intense these past couple of days, a lot to process on both sides. 

Maybe it was the lack of food and sleep, maybe it was the cold, hell maybe it was just the alien. Maybe it was almost getting fucking hit by a car. Regardless, his guard in this current moment was down. 

His words fumbled out, words that a more conscious and alert Mickey would’ve shamed him for. 

“You’re allowed to feel that way, Ian. For a awhile if you need, maybe it’ll always linger there. It was literally your life. You’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to tell me and others how you feel. I’ll listen. They’ll listen. But you’re not allowed to freeze shit anymore, it’s dangerous-“ 

“Mickey I’m-“ 

“Would you fucking let me finish?” He interjected, red head pushed out an over exaggerated sigh at that. Ian’s guilt was concealed with a not so subtle attempt at a humorous cover up. 

“Didn’t you just tell me to express my thoughts and feelings?” Ian replied, that smug hint back and edging at his tone. Mickey could practically envision the look on his face. Rolling his eyes in amusement, he replied. 

“Okay smart ass, I’m serious though. No more alien shit unless you clearly state it to me beforehand. I’m not having you do anything stupid tomorrow.” The alien rolled onto his side at Mickeys words. Another sigh, without the theatrics this time fell from Ian’s lips. 

“I am sorry. You’re right though, I can’t handle those visions yet. I thought it would be a good way to show you insight, human. Work on my thoughts on the situation also, but....” red heads voice trailed off, fading into momentarily silence. 

Ian was balancing between a honest approach and a witty decoy. 

“Mickey I’m.....well......-“ Mickey felt his jaw unhinge in shock. The alien was cocky and straightforward, overly invested in talking things through. Stuttering and hesitancy was out of character.

“Sorry? I know you are, buddy. It’s okay, it’s fine alright? Humans learn from mistakes, so you’re fitting right in.” His voice had gone soft, gentle even. His teenage self would’ve beaten the shit out of himself if he heard it today. 

Red head looked like there was more to say but despite this Ian laughed next to him. “That’s not a compliment, human.” He smirked slightly at red heads words. 

“Yeah well, you’re gonna need to fit in tomorrow.” He retorted. Ian definitely needed to. Had to act as integrated as humanly possible-....well as possible as an alien could. 

“Yes sir.” Red head matched his words with a lazy salute. 

“But honestly I’ll work on expressing myself in a more human way then.” At that Mickey shot his own salute back. 

“You don’t have to cut it out completely, just put it on pause until you’re actually ready. It’s honestly a cool way to show me but it’s too early.” He reassured. It felt absolutely ridiculous to say, but Ian’s alienees was his identity. 

Red head gave him a warm smile at that. “Alien activist Mickey.” A laugh escaped him. 

“Whatever man, in the meanwhile words. We get to use words. Express your feelings with words. Just like they teach in kindergarten.” His voice radiated a condescending and mocking sweet tone. 

Mickey had actually been there for that though, but anything from that long ago was extremely hazy. 

“Kindergarten?” The alien inquired. Clearly unaffected by his voice. Mickey smiled at that. Things were definitely back to usual. Typical red head questions. 

“School system. It’s where you start, 4 or 5 years old I believe. Just a fucking young thing.” Ian nodded at his words. 

“And?” Red head urged. Mickey internally sighed. 

“Um...I didn’t spend the normal time that your average kid would but it’s pretty basic really. Go to class, learn, grades, fucking attendance. Sports and friends. 12 grades.” He knew his description was vague but it got the point across. 

Ian looked slightly dissatisfied but it contradicted the interest still blatant on his face. 

“I would love to go.” The aliens voice held one of intrigue and awe. Mickey laughed, Ian raised his eyebrow at that. 

“Billy Madison, huh?” Red head looked at him with blatant confusion. 

“Aliens don’t know the wonders of Adam Sandler? That’s unfortunate.”he added on. The aliens eyebrows bunched at that. 

“No, he must’ve excelled at school since he’s worth mentioning?” Ian asked. Laughter bubbled up in his chest at the irony. 

“Sure, something like that. How about alien school? Endless ET watching?” He asked. Referencing movies to aliens was definitely bucket list worthy. 

“I.....I’m-what? I’m not understanding.” His tone was oozing with confusion. Mickey continued his laughter. 

“Why would we watch letters? Let along endlessly, stupid humans.” The alien shook his head in disbelief to match his words. He let his chuckling ease into nothing. 

“So you don’t get cool alien powers from watching ET repeatedly? What a shame.” Mickey sighed out. Ian shoved his shoulder at that. 

“I thought you hurt your hand not your head.” Ian mumbled out, a look of puzzlement still present on his features. 

“Ouch. Harsh Ian.” Red heads face morphed into a more content expression at the mention of his name before he grabbed Mickeys hand. 

His heart beat picked up and before he could say something along the lines of what the fuck are you doing? 

The bruises lost their sensitivity and his cuts closed up. He could feel them shut. Similar to getting stitches. A spark of blue light flashed around both their hands. 

Ians grip excessively tightened in response. 

Red heads hand felt warm in his and that warmth matched the blush he currently felt flourishing upon his face. 

“That counts as alien shit.” Mickey spoke over the lump that had formed in his throat. A mix of embarrassment and awe. His hand twitched against Ian’s but to his confusion he didn’t move it from the aliens grasp, yet. 

“Alien like? Humans do not control temperature? Or have healing aids?” Ian asked. 

Mickey shot him a look. “Yeah, but from using a machine not from their fucking bodies or hands.” That ridiculous bright smile filled Ian’s face at that. It felt oddly intense under these circumstances. Mickey pulled his hand away, inspecting it. 

You would’ve never have guessed anything even happened. They really didn’t have time for an in-depth conversation about this, they’d wasted enough time in this field as is. 

“Alright nurse, time to get outta here.” He spoke as he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. Ian looked up at him confused. 

“Nurse?” Red head asked as he matched Mickeys movements. Seemingly unfazed by Mickeys lack of interest in his healing properties. 

Back on his feet, they began their walk through the outfield and baseball diamond back to his truck. 

“That’s why I gave you that book. Not for spurring emotional outbursts but so I don’t have to define everything for you.” He watched his footprints leave faint imprints in the red sand as he talked.

“I left it in the living room.” Ian stated matter of factly. He nodded ever so slightly, before his brows furthered in confusion. 

“How the fuck did you remember those names when you defined them to me?” Mickey looked at him curiously as he asked. The alien just looked at him as though he was stupid. 

“I literally just read it earlier along with the definitions for work you gave me to study. I’d probably have it memorized for at least a week.” Red head voiced. He had to stop himself from stopping in his tracks. 

“Shit man, I should enlist you in post secondary.” He joked. Ian memorized word for word definitions like it was nothing. Why didn’t he have that capability when he was stuck in school for a day a week. Sometimes two days, if the teachers were lucky. Or unlucky. 

“Humans ain’t work like that.” He added on.

“So stupid humans is valid.” Mickey chuckled at red heads call back. 

“Memory isn’t the only thing that makes people smart. But you can go to school here if you want, not the earlier system I was talking about but post secondary....it’s an extension thing.” Ian looked extremely excited and intrigued. 

“Yes. That sounds wonderful. Much better than stacking bricks...not that-that’s fine too.” Mickey rolled his eyes at that, a slight breath of amusement leaving him. 

“I think the best way to get you an identity is to claim somebody else’s. Missing persons lists. America has a decent amount of people that vanish. Just find someone that looks similar and preferably with no family contacts.” To Mickeys surprise red head didn’t look disturbed at his idea. 

But based on what Frank made him do, makes sense. 

“After we do that pain in the ass process. Find a job you don’t mind then enlist in pay roll and save up some and loan the rest for you to go.” Mickey finished off. Easier said then done but Ian didn’t need to know that right now. 

“Awesome. You’re great Mickey.” The aliens voice was laced with delight. Mickey flushed again at those words. They were close to his vehicle now. 

Reaching his truck he entered. Red head looked at the glass with apparent shock and guilt once more. 

“Just....don’t say anything okay? It’s done with now.” He urged. Ian bit his lip in hesitation but complied. Climbing into the passenger seat. 

10:57. Okay. That could be a lot worse. 

buckling up, Mickey sped off. 

The car ride was spent in relative silence. Well actually complete silence. Mickey went faster than maybe recommended. 

When he pulled up to the house he expected Ian to say at least something. 

Turning to look at him his mouth dropped in understanding. “Oh.” He breathed out. 

Red head was fast asleep. Drooling against the window. It was disgusting but cute? 

Cute. Really Mickey? He must’ve been sleep delirious. 

Especially since he carried Ian in that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we can finally go to work. Yes, all of us.
> 
> I warned you, extremely slow burn lmao.
> 
> But I should be back updating frequently once more. Thanks for being patient guys.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you feel inclined to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I made it a one time only special occurrence chapter from Ians POV to help establish certain plot aspects. I'll be right back to Mickeys afterwards but needed to incorporate a chapter like this to build some insight and other things I will not spoil here lmao. 
> 
> Warnings for: Use of the r slur. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Human was presumably feeling better after last night, a word they use as ‘forgive’ or ‘forgave’ in their past tense. 

When we got into his truck this morning instead of him going quiet, which I determined means he was thinking emotionally. 

He made a joke about his window, the joke meant he was feeling good. 

For someone who doesn't like talking about feelings, he sure spent a lot of time in his thoughts. Humans were confusing. 

I offered to sleep on the ground last night as I had noticed his discomfort with sleeping on the bed that was on his floor. Figuring this would be a suitable non verbal apology.

He looked happy at the offer, it made me feel a burst of contentment also. He agreed, so we swapped. 

I debated asking if we could share, but Mickey didn't like pushy questions when being overwhelmed already. 

He looked pretty this morning, showered and his hair was fluffier from it. He was wearing what he said were ‘overalls,’ they looked good on him. He said someone named Tommy would give me some. 

“You feeling ready, buddy?” he asked me. I had looked up that definition, close friend. I liked that he felt this way. Though, I liked him more than that. 

“Ready to stack bricks all of today? I'm ready, Human.” He laughed at my response, he didn't smile or laugh too much when I met him but he was doing it more frequently. 

I liked that too. 

“It's a good rhythm I promise, you'll get the hang of it fast.” He reassured me. Easy or hard, doesn't matter. The problem was it sounded boring. 

But this was his job so I better not say that too many times. 

“Are you staying with me?” I asked. I hoped so, Mickey would make stacking bricks more enjoyable. 

He tapped his fingers against the wheel at that question, thinking again. 

“Not sure, you'll either help me finish up the place i'm working on or tag along with some of the boys who will show you the ropes.” I felt confused by his answer. 

“Ropes? Why would we look at ropes and not bricks.” He let out a surprised laugh at that. Usually when he did that, it meant I was wrong about human stuff. 

“Figure of speech, ‘show the ropes’ means to show a beginner how to do something.” He explained. 

I nodded in understanding. Figure of speech is not categorized as joking, noted. So many terms. 

He continued at my hesitation. “You’ll be fine, just pay attention and don't do any alien shit.” He used that tone that reminded me of my old commanders. He stated this a lot over time. No alien like behaviour. 

Repetition is equivalent to important, noted. 

“I’m a middle aged human man that is going to my new job.” He raised his eyebrow at that. No laughter, joke unsuccessful. 

“That, that right there makes you sound like an alien. Just say ‘I’m starting my new job.’” His tone had some nervous sound now. Reassurance is what he usually did for me.

“Don’t worry Mickey. I will not mess this up for us.” His heart picked up at the word us. I hated when he did that. Noise distracts me. 

He smiled though. Reassurance tactic works.

“Better not alien boy.” He pulled into a parking lot, similar to the one at the mall we went to.

When the car had stopped he turned to look at me. Such pretty blue eyes. My favorite part of Mickey. 

“Lets go make some money.” He made a fist and angled it towards me after speaking. I felt my face bunch in confusion. I grabbed his hand. He made a face.

“Aliens dont have fistbumps, that's rough.” Fist? Then bump? I let go and hit my knuckles against his. He beamed. 

Whatever he planned on saying was disrupted by a deep voice. 

“Where the fuck is your window, Milkovich.” His smile dropped fast. 

He whipped his head to face this speaker. He hesitated. So I spoke.

“Not there.” I answered. The guy gave me a look. 

“Awesome, you brought Sherlock Holmes to work.” His tone was mocking. So I doubt Mickey actually named me whatever this guy just said. A joke. I laughed to blend in. 

The guy looked less annoyed now. 

“This is Ian, obviously the guy I was telling you about.” Mickey introduced. 

“Tommy.” He said in reply, but it was directed to me. So I nodded. 

“Sorry about the window.” Mickey apologized. Vague. He clearly didn't want this Tommy to know what happened. 

“Lucky I like you Milkovich, next time I’m docking your pay.” Mickey's shoulders loosened at that. 

“Won't happen again.” Mickey assured. 

“I’ll have someone pop in a new one during lunch, take Ian to the guys to start on Clyde's new neighborhood. You can finish up the one on 57th today.” Tommy instructed. Mickey's heartbeat got louder. 

“You got it, boss.” Tommy shot him a thumbs up and walked off. He didn't give me overalls. 

“Fuck. Okay, you do everything they tell you.” I felt some irritation at his lack of confidence in me. But nodded regardless. 

He patted my shoulder before hopping out. I mimicked him and we headed for a shabby looking building. 

Once inside around 5 heads whipped to look at me. They all spoke, things like sup? Or hey man. 

“Hi….uh man or um men and lady.” I offered in greeting. The lady looked at me weirdly. Some bald guy chuckled. 

“No need to be nervous, buddy.” Buddy?……..We are already close friends? I looked at Mickey, he was already looking at me. If his eyes could scream ‘be normal’ this is what it would be. 

So I smiled. “Right, will do h-.” Don't say human. I let the h trail into a hmmmmm. 

“I like this guy.” Some much, much younger guy announced. 

Bald guy nodded along with the younger guy's words. “Hmmm, me too.” Everyone laughed at that. So I laughed also, maybe a beat too late. 

Mickey's heartbeat was very loud. “I gotta head off, but help him out today?” He asked. They all nodded in unison. He backed away, uncomfortably slowly. 

Before shooting me one last look and heading out. Now that Mickey was gone my confidence died out some more.

Some guy with white or maybe yellow hair tossed me a bag. I caught it. “Put your gear on, then you're riding with me red.” I opened up the bag, overalls, some stupid plastic hat, and gloves. 

I obeyed. Going to pull off my shirt and pants so I could put on my overalls. Blondes eyes widened. 

“You fucking retarded? Over your clothes.” I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. Unsure what he meant but his tone was answer enough. So I stepped into it and zipped it up. Adding the hat and gloves after. 

He said his goodbyes and headed for the door “Cmon red.” I gave the other guys an awkward wave and headed out. Mickey was much better. 

“Jet. You can call me Jet.” He informed me as we headed for his vehicle. 

“Ian.” I replied. He hummed and entered his truck, I joined him.

Jet started up his vehicle and passed me another bag, much smaller. 

“Eat.” I opened it up. Unsure to what I was seeing. But I could feel Jet's tension radiating off him. So I complied, it was good. 

Jet talked a lot after that, he was boring. I tried to listen but my mind kept lingering. 

Humans from the mall were better, these guys were dull and rude. We eventually, thank the aliens, reached our designation. He passed me things from what he had loaded in the back and I brought it to our site.

Once set up, he taught me how to spread the cement on the brick and then to stack em. 

“It's fairly easy at the base level, shit gets tough once you actually reach the roof level. That's why my boyfriend could never do this, hates heights.” I dropped my brick into the cement by accident in pure shock.  
He had his back turned so I set it beside me and grabbed a new one to respread. 

Keep casual. Casual. Calm. Very calm. 

Boyfriend?! Humans were okay with that? Aliens would treat such with immediate deranking to the bottom or sometimes execution if deemed treason by the commander. 

The brick froze in my hand at the jealousy I felt surging through me. “Fuck.” I mumbled in panic. 

Gotta hide this. I walked forward and used my spreader to pry up some dirt. 

“What are you doing?” Jet asked, very confused. I shoved it in and pushed the dirt on top. I spun around just to fall on my ass in surprise.

He was standing there, looking like he just saw aliens. How did he get here so fast?

“Did you just bury a brick?” Yes. But Mickey would consider this not human acceptable.

“No.” He scowled. 

“Stop fucking around, get back to work.” I nodded, heading back to the bricks. 

I let myself build the rhythm Mickey described, trying not to think about how I was literally just stacking bricks.

It was unbelievably amazing, not the bricks but the gays. 

Was Mickey? Humans were accepting of this. It was everything I could have wished for with Blake.

A secret relationship where I broke the bonds with a girl I was deployed to seduce. 

Whereas here, it was allowed. 

It felt like every single shackle I had weighing me down was released. A life long secret that caused me emotional and mental torment was….okay here. Maybe humans were not the stupid ones.

I had to let it out. 

“I’m gay too.” I announced, proudly. It felt surreal but amazing. I turned to face Jet happily to see his reaction but instantly was crushed to see Mickey had arrived and was standing there with his jaw agape. 

My heartbeat went erratic and it all made sense why Mickeys would get so loud at times of distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable, I had some extreme hesitation on doing this but I thought it was a more clever reveal than just having Ian tell Mickey. But instead letting you guys see his mental process since its very open ended and ambigious on what Ian is thinking throughout this fic. 
> 
> But I have learned writing Mickeys POV is much funnier lol. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely comments last chapter! ❤️❤️ It was such a lovely surprise. 
> 
> Warnings for: References to sexual content (very light.) Some internalized homophobia but absolutely none projected on anybody.

Water. It was the best way to explain the assortment of emotions rushing through him. The shock, as if someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over your head unsuspectedly. 

It felt paralzying after that, Mickey was rooted to the ground with his jaw hanging open. The realization, regertizing that the thing that hit him was ice cold water. 

Then it felt like someone was holding his head underwater, enough force that it would be a struggle to re-emerge but not impossible. 

The water made it impossible to hear the surrounding voices.

Enough to be immensely uncomfortable; the beginning feel of fear but no panic just yet. Once underwater, it was all that there was to see. A flickering array of memories from his youth.

Overtaking him. Denial. Endless clubs with chicks with big tits that took all his effort to pop one off to. Beating up those that were gay. Terrys constant attempts to set him up. Multiple failed relations. Shame.

He fought the hand on his neck, rising back to reality. 

Jet was rambling, he closed his jaw and diverted his attention back to actuality. 

“Awesome dude! We should go clubbing tonight!” Fuck. Nevermind. Screw his dumb water anaolgy. Fear. Lots of fear now.

Ian was nodding, he looked awestruck. Kinda looked similar to when he took all that goddamn sugar. Alien boy was happy and amazed. The fear diminished a bit at that. This wasn't about him. 

It was about Ian. Dear lord, Mickey Milkovich was a fucking softie nowadays. Biting his lip, he realized it had to be like ripping off a bandaid. Quick; before he got way too far into his head. 

“Let's do it.” He announced, decidedly. Red heads head whipped towards Mickey with undeniable speed and for an alien that probably had no fucking idea what clubbing was he looked beyond excited. 

His signature smile washed over his face and his body visibly deflated from its tension. 

“Fuck yeah.” Jet agreed. Mickey let out a surprised laugh at that.

“Fuck yeah.” Ian copied. Mickey felt a burst of warmth at that. He chose to ignore that contrast. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the work day went by in a blur. As Mickey would put it ‘the rhythm.’

Tommy had agreed to his request for an advance but told him any hours Ian put in would be considered volunteer work, until Mickey had Ian hand in the proper paperwork. 

Meaning Ian needed an actual identity hopefully sooner rather than later. 

They were currently back home, he was waiting for Ian to finish changing into some tight fitting jeans, tight shirt, and a flannel. 

The door swung open as if on cue, revealing the alien. 

Mickey gave him a low whistle “Are you an alien?” He asked charismatically. 

Red head gave him a look, probably planned on saying something like humans are dumb, blah blah blah. 

“Cause you’re looking outta this world.” He finished. Ians cheeks flushed and Mickey could feel the immediate whoosh of heat he let off. 

It made his toes curl and his eyes had such a strong desire to lull back into his head. Ian was looking at him with such wide eyes. 

“Stop that shit.” His tone was evidently more shaky than he would’ve preferred. Alien boy nodded dumbly, letting it fade out. 

“Sorry.” Red head apologized, looking slightly embarrassed. 

“Nah, its chill. Its instinctual so I dont really give a fuck.” He brushed off. Trying to project a careless vibe.

Ian nodded. “ Nightclub: an establishment for nighttime entertainment, typically serving drinks and offering music, dancing, etc.” Giving the alien that dictionary had to be the best idea in existence. 

“That sounds really fun.” He added on, enthusiastically. Mickey nodded his agreement. Though, his club experiences included railing women he could barely get hard for.

His throat grew extremely dry.

“It can be, typically people don’t go when they have work the next day though.” Hopefully aliens could hold their liquor down. Or tomorrow morning would be real fucking rough. 

Ian looked confused. “No dancing before work?” Mickey laughed at that. 

“Aliens dance, huh? I definitely would’ve pictured that quite fucking different before you showed up.” Stereotypical aliens dancing would either be the dumbest thing ever or the creepiest.

“I….well, Blake and I used to slow dance all the time. It helped calm him down when he got nervous or scared.” Ian explained. Who the fuck was Blake again? 

Mickey felt an unexplainable burst of possessiveness at that. Fuck whoever this kid was. The hell was he, when they threw Ian off the ship. 

“Oh yeah? You guys picnic together too?” He mocked, facetiously. 

Ians eyebrows shot up at that, it was almost comical. Almost, until the look morphed into one of smugness. 

“You know, if I didn't know better I would say you were jealous human.” Alien boy drug out his words. That cocky tone back.

Mickey rolled his eyes dramatically. “Good thing you know better then.” Ian laughed at that, a warm and content sound. 

“It wasn't as pretty as slow dancing though.” Red head added on. Oh no. This was building into another emotional fucking escapade, wasn’t it? 

Anddddddd, sure enough. 

“Aliens frown heavily upon anything except female and male relations, some even kill em off for it.” Mickey felt butterflies pool in his stomach, this was gonna hit too close to home. 

Alien boy looked like he was in the same boat. 

“I tried to find them attractive, I really did….but I’m just not wired that way. Nothing.” Mickey closed his eyes at that. His heartbeat picked up. 

Ian gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I got assigned Blake as a partner to do a lot of my assignments with. We worked well together.” Red head smiled sadly at that. 

“For years. I trusted him with my life and vice versa. We grew close, too close for alien norms. I….I l-loved him. We started a bit before I was assigned Blonde, nobody ever found it. But I think Frank knew, he realized my advances with blonde where faked-even though it was assigned. He would try to push really hard for me to stay focused on our goal. Then when my guilt of playing her started to shine through, he removed Blake and made me an independent in my rank. He would ensure we stayed separated. I never got the opportunity to see him again. Or say goodbye. I failed and my group lost everything. Frank may have sent me away….But….Blade, I-....I don’t think he made it out or stayed in. Frank would have gutted him.” Ians hands were gripping one another so tight it looked like they would combust. 

I opened my mouth to try and respond, tell him about my experience. Help him feel less alone by the travesties that people faced. But of fucking course.

A non stop chantant of Jets truck horn went off. He was here to pick us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, some show references. The literal line of the title of the story finally being used lmao. A fairly quick update and a cliffhanger? Not too shabby lol.
> 
> Things are pretty intense now though, the story is starting to reach its conclusion. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments if you feel inclined! ❤️❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more for the lovely comments guys, much appreciated. <3
> 
> Warnings: Slight mentions to past abuse on Mick's side, but it isn't in detail.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jet's car smelled like a mix of shitty cologne and weed, he was driving and his boyfriend was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Ian and Mickey were in the back.

Jet had invited a shit ton of other co-workers and we were all to meet at some club that surely nobody has ever heard of, La….La some fucking stupid shit. Who the hell is gonna remember a French name?

They had some loud rock music playing that spooked alien boy at first, drowned out whatever they were blabbing about up front. 

Mickey turned to Ian, tapping him on his shoulder. He turned to look at him from where he had been priorly staring out the window.

He still appeared to be feeling a little off from the discussion about Blake earlier. 

“Hey buddy, you have no ID and when we get to this club they’ll ask for one at the doors. Slip him this when he asks for it, alright?” Mickey whispered to him and pulled out a crumpled 20 from his pocket. 

Ian took it from his hand, inspecting it curiously. 

“Human money?” He asked back, quietly. Milkovich nodded. 

“Yeah, tonights gonna cost a decent amount of ‘human’ money. Drinks, cab home, your entry.” He whispered back to him. Ians expression looked thoughtful at those words. 

“I need to make money too.” He stated rather bluntly, Mickey let his eyes cast up to see Jet and Leo still paying them no attention.

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea on how to make that happen. Missing persons list, find someone who has been missin far too long. Ain’t no chance of em coming back.” He mumbled to red head softly.

He nodded, seemingly unsure on where Mickey was going. 

“Find one that looks like you, somebody with little to zero family. That's you now, tell em you don’t remember shit and that you asked me to help ya out. That I let ya bunk with me.” He finished explaining, it was the least legal way Mickey had come up with.

“Identity theft, human?” Ian’s distaste was evident in his voice. 

“Ironic, I know. But so far it’s all I fucking got.” His face heated up uncomfortably so, alien boy clearly saw it as a bad idea.

“If they catch on and I can’t prove I’m this human, I imagine your guy's consequences are severe here.” Ian explained nervously. 

Mickey rubbed his forehead at that. They couldn't keep alien boy locked down forever, especially since Mickey had already exposed him to people.

“Yeah, well, you need an identity if you want to actually do anything here worthwhile. Plus, maybe I shouldn't have….but I already let the public know of you, if you want it to stay that way you have to legitimately exist here. Free labour forever? Suspicpous as fuck.” he told him, making sure him and Ian kept their voices to a minimum. 

“Or else housebound….” Alien boy mumbled back, clearly making the realization. Mickey gave him a look of ‘now you're getting it’ in response. 

“We can find someone who looks like you and is…..or was a complete loner, then we just need to find a way to somehow match the fingerprint. But you got literal fucking alien powers, so I’m sure there's gotta be a way.” Despite his words, Mickey's hesitancy was also apparent. 

Ian arched his eyebrow at him. “Aliens might be superior, but I’m not a miracle worker.” Mickey rolled his eyes at that. 

“Well, we are gonna need one.” He mumbled under his breath, Ians retort to Mickey's response was cut off. 

Jet turned down the music and spoke back to the two. “Almost there, you ready to fucking party fellas!” Ian's eyes widened in surprise, Mickey let out a breath of amused air at his reaction.

“Hell yeah, man. Been far too long.” Milkovich agreed, Leo-Jets boyfriend hummed his agreement.

“You guys clean up nicely.” Jet complimented. Red head looked mildly confused by that.

Mickey took control, before the other could interject.

“I’d sure fucking hope so.” He spoke, Leo chuckled up front. 

“You been to this place, Mick?” He asked after his laughter. 

“Nah man, I haven't gone to shit since Bethany's birthday.” Mickey replied. 

“That was 3 fucking months ago, need to get laid soon huh?” Jet teased, he rolled his eyes at that. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey replied, voice laced with amusement. But cheeks red in mild embarrassment. 

“Huh? How ‘bout you Ian?” Jet asked, his stomach dropped to his feet at the question. 

Did aliens refer to it as laid? Ian probably had no fucking idea what the hell was going on-

“Bit more than a week.” ……………….Never fucking mind then.

Red head stated, he even sounded fucking aggorant about it. Alien boy hadn't been here all that long, so his answer was probably legit.

Mickey felt his jaw clench violently at that. The idea of Ian and Blake fucking made his vision go red. 

“Damn dude, what club?” Leo asked curiously, with an undertone of shock.

He felt his vision clear at that. This time Ian wouldn't actually know. Before he could toss out some bullshit jip like a tinder date, red head spoke.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Leo turned in his chair, to shoot Ian a grin. 

Jet laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of some cheap fast food place next door to the club. Him and Leo would just walk the short distance back home afterwards. 

Whoever managed this grease bucket was to fucking lazy to ever bother having anything towed. 

“Ready champ?” Mickey asked, directing his attention back to the alien. 

Ian cast a glance to the rundown fast food joint and back to Mickey, clearly unimpressed. 

“Not here.” He mumbled under his breath, to inform the alien without raising suspicions from Jet and Leo.

Red head nodded his head ever so slightly. 

Jet took his keys out of the ignition and turned back to smile at Ian. “Welcome to the work team.” Alien boy smiled at him before speaking. 

“Thank you for driving.” Jet nodded at his reply.

“Yeah, no worries man. Let’s roll out!” Jet replied ethaustically before turning to his boyfriend. 

“You ready babe?” He asked Leo, Mickey felt his uncomfortability rise at that. Knowing they were dating versus actually seeing it…….

Ian had a look of awe on his face, which made sense based on what happened to him. 

They were so open and carefree. It made Mickey feel sick not left in awe. Repressed feelings of his old life wanted to come to the forefront of his mind. Terry, most prominently. 

His thoughts were directed when the couple slammed their doors shut, breaking him away; he cast a look at Ian who had gotten out. Yet he was just standing there, waiting. 

“Cmon Mickey.” Red head urged him gently, a soft smile decorating his face. Mickey nodded. 

“Yeah, okay.” He spoke softly as he slid across the seats and got out on Ians side, alien boy shutting the door behind him. 

Jet and Leo were laughing about something, holding hands. It made Mickey's mind flash to a different pair of hands, Terrys. 

He had found what Mickey was watching on his shitty computer that night, it was his fault. He should have been more careful, remembered to clear his search history-

A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched instinctively. It was just Ian. 

“Human, what’s wrong?” He asked in a whisper, concern painted on his face. 

Alien boys eyes scanned his face before turning to the couple. “You guys go ahead, we will be there soon after.” He assured, Leo shot him a lazy thumbs up and they walked ahead. 

Ians hand shifted to his chest. “Beating so fast, what happened? I didn't notice any irregularities that could spur a reaction like this.” He asked, worriedly. He sounded like a fucking robot not an alien. 

Mickey's mouth felt dry though, he couldn't explain it. But he trusted Ian, alot. More than he has trusted someone in a long time. 

“I can feel your worries, please let me help human.” He added on. 

“I-......I don’t think I can. It's hard to say.” Mickey admitted back, honestly. 

“I can’t access your memories but I can feel your feelings, if you trust me I can let you into my mind-similar to when I show you something I experienced.-” Ian was explaining, before Mickey cut in. 

“I can enter your mind but you can’t enter mine? Damn, real life aliens compared to movies got jipped.” Ian smiled slightly at his comment, evident Mickey was somewhat okay. 

“It's the system, top of the ranks learnt how to so they can enter ours if need be, to find the truth. But to protect themselves we can’t enter there's. We aren't born with anything I’ve shown you I can do, we learnt it.” Alien boy elaborated. Mickey felt his eyebrow raise at that. 

“It's taught? Couldn't humans learn then?” Mickey asked, a mix of curious and suspicious. 

Ian looked impressed by that. “Maybe, maybe not. Some alien philosophers believed so a long time ago, but rumour is the commanders killed them off. Didn't want them to go testing it and make humans equals. Others believed it to be nothing but an interesting idea, that DNA was far too different.” He explained, his tone had a hint of excitement. Ian clearly liked nerdy shit like this. 

“What do you think?” Mickey pried. 

Ian gave him a thoughtful look, contemplating before answering. 

“We could try? I could teach you to allow others….hopefully just me actually….to see your memories? I have little to no idea if it would work though.” Red head suggested, evidently very curious of the idea. 

“Alright, fuck it, put it on the list of future shit to do.” Mickey agreed, Ian smiled at that. 

“Perfect.” He replied with enthusiasm. 

“Uh huh, remember ID means give em the 20.” Mickey reminded as he led Ian outta the parking lot to the club. 

Halting at the end of the line, there were about 4 or 5 bundles of people ahead of them.

“Are you gonna be okay, though?” Red head checked. Mickey nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m alright.” He assured, giving alien boy a slight smile. 

As the line thinned out and they reached the front, Mickey gathered his wallet and pulled out his driving liscense. 

The bouncer nodded his approval and stamped his hand, Mickey walked a few steps ahead and turned around to watch Ian.

“ID.” He stated, bluntly. Alien boy nodded nervously and pulled out the 20. His movements were more awkward than slick.  
The bouncer took it and pocketed. “How young?” He asked so quiet, Mickey almost missed it.

Ian paused, conflicted. 

“11.” Fuck. Fucks sake. 

“Don’t be a smartass haha, he’s over 21.” Mickey spoke up, making sure he kept his nervous tone underwraps. Though his nervous laughter ruined it. 

The bouncer gave Ian a shove. “You think thats fucking funny?” He growled at red head. 

“No sir.” Ian replied back. The bouncer grabbed his wrist, aggressively. To Mickeys relief giving him a stamp. 

“Get your ass in there.” He warned, Ian nodded and wasted no time in heading towards Mickey.

They made there way inside. “11? The fuck man?” He mumbled to the alien. 

“I don’t understand, that is my age human.” Mickey shot him a terrified look. What. 

“What the fuck do you mean?” He asked, fear evident in his voice. 

“I….How old are you?” Alien boy countered. 

“Twenty fucking four.” Mickey growled. Alien boy examined him curioulsy. 

“I doubt this, you look young still.” Mickey arched his eyebrow at red heads words. Oh. 

“How many months in a year?” Mickey asked him, praying to God that this alien wasn’t 11. 

“6 months.” Mickey sighed in relief, so he was double. 11 x 2 was 22. 

“Thank God, a year’ here’ is 12 months.” Milkovich explained. 

“22 then.” Alien boy stated, very quickly.

“Yeah, thank fuck.” He replied, pushing open the door from the entry area into the club. 

People, purple lighting and music flooded his senses. 

“Oh. That kind of dancing.” Ian announced, shocked. Mickey laughed at that. Oh yeah, that kind. Dancing that was more like grinding and groping. 

He scanned the room, searching for his coworkers. Spotting them all gathered at the bar. 

“Do aliens by chance drink alcohol?” Mickey asked, Ian was looking around excitedly before directing his attention back on him. 

“Drink what? Alhall?” He asked confusedly, Milkovich laughed at that. 

“Al-co-hol.” He said slower, putting emphasis on the syllable. 

“I’ll take that as a no though.” Mickey clarified. Too bad, drunk ET’s would’ve been a hilarious idea. 

“I don’t have my dictionary.” Ian said, he honestly sounded kinda upset he didn't have it on him. 

“S’alright man, we can have some tonight if ya want but it makes you feel good and things get hazy and everything you do is more instinctual.” He explained. Ian nodded, curiously. 

“What if I tell them I’m an alien then?” Mickey shook his head before Ian could even finish speaking. 

“Everyone will be drunk or tipsy, so it’ll just sound like what somebody plastered says.” He assured as Ian nodded again; although slightly hesitant, he seemed that his intrigue outweighed it. 

“Lets try it.” Alien boy agreed, Mickey gave him an excited smile and led them to the group. 

“Aye finally guys!” Jet greeted excitedly, at his words the others turned to greet them with heys and smiles. 

“Where's Tommy?” Mickey asked curiously, not spotting him amongst his friends. 

Bethany shrugged with a giggle. “Who knows, him and some guy-the fuck was his name again?” She paused. Bald guy or Estro interrupted her. 

“Kermit? Guy had some weed brownies, they had some and have not seem em since. Probably high as fuck right now.” Estro spoke amusedly. Leo and a couple others laughed. 

Bethany nodded her agreement. “Didn't know Tommy smoked.” Mickey stated, somewhat impressed. 

“That's just it, he doesn't.” Jet added on, scoring some laughs. 

The group broke out into chatter soon after. Mickey had a feeling it would be a crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhaha do I sense drinking games next chapter? ;) I momentarily forgot Americans drinking age is 21 lol. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments and kudos if you feel inclined! Most appreciated. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, guys! <3
> 
> Warnings: Intoxicated characters, some explicit sexual content. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They had all gathered at a both tucked away in the corner of the club. It wasn’t excessively busy, seeing as it was a Monday. 

But there was still a fair amount of people dancing and uh….others who weren’t dancing so much anymore, on the floor. Typical club music playing. 

Though the sound was more faded from where they were sitting, a couple of other small assortment of bundles of people at various tables near the walls.

Ian had practically been glued to Mick's side for a vast majority of the night so far, sitting beside him in the circle. 

To Mickey's right was Bethany and her friend she brought along. Mickey was thankful for her, she saved him a dent in his wallet. 

Rich fucker, daddy’s girl. She had bought ALL the drinks. Fucking all of them. Every single one that was on the table right now. Sarah. Sarah was definitely worth bringing.

Next to alien boy was Jet and Leo, Mickey could tell they had taken a liking to him. Then across from Mickey was David or as Ian described him when they got off work “Bald guy.” 

Tommy hadn't wound up showing back, so lastly was Feng. 

“So, drinking game?” Sarah suggested, excitedly. Bringing Mickey back to reality. Bethany nodded enthusiastically as Sarah spoke. 

“Hell yeah, can’t let these drinks go to waste.” Jet agreed. 

“Could always start with quarters to get everyone in the tipsy region first.” Leo added on. Mickey was fucking certain red head would hit the tipsy region very quickly.

“The fuck is that?” Jet asked confusedly. Mickey heard Ian chuckle lightly beside him, presumably agreeing. 

“Old fucking game, simple though.” Feng interjected, Milkovich nodded at that. Damn right, it was fucking old. 

“Old as shit, easy though.” Mickey agreed. Ian would get the idea but hopefully nobody would choose him too much.

Leo hummed before explaining. “Lower percent alcohol is closet and higher percent is farther from whoevers turn it is. They bounce a quarter or whatever coin we got, off the table and try to land it in a cup. They chose somebody to drink if it lands and go till they miss.” 

Bethany shot him a look. “The coin lands in the drink, that’s not very sanitary.” She commented. Mickey felt his eyes roll at that. 

“Don’t be a pussy, it's fine.” Mickey discarded. Feng and Ian laughed.

Sarah nodded at that. “Let’s do it!” She agreed excitedly, everyone made sounds of agreement. 

“Alright.” David spoke, pulling a coin from his pocket and throwing it lightly onto the table. “Who's up first?” He asked. 

Sarah flipped her blonde waves over her shoulder as she scanned the people at the table, her eyes falling onto Mickey. 

“Him.” She announced, decidedly. Mickey reached out for the coin and watched as Leo set up the shots. Vodka farthest, than tequila and closest beer. “Mickey.” He told her, she smiled at him.

Mickey let the coin bounce off the table, aiming for the tequila. It hit the rim of the shot glass, bouncing off into Jets direction. 

“You missed.” Ian informed. The table broke out into laughter at that. Mickey's eyes rolled in amusement. 

“Yeah, I saw it happen buddy.” He replied. He couldn't miss the way Feng arched an eyebrow at Mickey's calm reply. 

“Guess it's my turn then.” Leo spoke, grabbing the coin. He spent a fucking long time aiming up his shot.

“Go on already, we all know you’ll miss-” Mickey quipped. Jet let the coin hit the table and it landed in the beer. Fucks sake. 

“He didn't miss.” Ian spoke. He earned a couple chuckles at that. Mickey chose not to humour red head with a reply. 

Jet slid the drink over to Mickey after plucking the coin out. “Drink up, loser.” He spoke with a wink. Mickey puffed out a frustrated breath at that before downing it back. 

He earned a dramatic whistle from Feng. 

“Ain’t no way you get two in a row.” Mick taunted him. Jet shot him a grin and bounced the coin off the table once more. 

Swoosh. He really needed to shut the fuck up. 

“Didn't know we were dealing with a fucking coin master, here.” Mickey spoke. Sarah and David laughed. 

“Still didn't miss.” Ian informed. Mickey felt- despite him fighting against it-his lip curl in amusement. 

“And we have an observation master, also.” Jet laughed at Mickey's words, removing the coin and passing Mickey…...motherfucker….the vodka. 

“Drink up, alcohol master.” Mickey laughed at that, caught him off guard. Throwing it back once more, he felt it burn its way down his throat. 

David whistled once more. “Definitely the alcohol master.” The girls laughed at that.

Jets last shot missed by a fair amount, to Mickey's amusement. Coin rolling towards Feng. Leo refilled the shots. 

Feng missed and the coin traveled across the table, people getting their fair share of alcohol. Mickey got payback on Jet, making him drink all 3 before missing. 

The game continued on for a fair bit. 

Couple others now with alcohol in their system also. Before Sarah finally managed to land one. Vodka too, impressive for her 3rd fucking try.

“Cute red head.” She decided, pushing the drink to Ian. Mickey gulped nervously. Alien boys first drink ever. Of course it was the vodka too. 

He gave Ian a reassuring smile despite his uncertainty. Red head picked up the shot, clearly going for a nonchalant look. Mickey watched with wide eyes as Ian downed it. 

Okay, aliens didn’t fuck around. 

Everyone except him was fairly tipsy at this point. Including Milkovich. 

He heard Ian choke slightly, trying to mask his face from the burn. Mickey couldn’t help it, he laughed. So much for that facade. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice Ians slip. 

As the attention shifted back to blonde, Ians hand gripped Mickey's thigh. He felt his face flush. 

“Burns, human. Why does it burn?” Ian whispered to him, slight panic evident in his tone. 

“Your good. It burns everyone. It's okay.” He assured quietly. He saw alien boy nod in his peripheral vision. 

His eyes snapped up as everyone cheered as Sarah sunk another. She chose Mickey next. The game went on for a little while longer, everyone knocking back drinks.

Ians face was flushed and he would giggle at almost anything Mickey said. It made him feel warm. His brain was pretty hazy at this point also. Mostly everyone was fairly drunk at this point. 

Shot glasses, mostly empty, decorated the table. Mickey couldn't recall exactly when but the group began to break off. Most on the dance floor. 

Once it was just Ian and him left, alien boy shot him a smile. Mickey returned it. 

“Feel so happthy.” red head slurred. He laughed at the mispronunciation. Ian did too. 

“I mean….meant happy.” He explained, Mickey nodded at that. 

“Shit dude, you’re fucking outta i-it.” He told the alien. Red head slid closer, so their shoulders were touching. Mickey liked the solid feeling against his side. 

“You look so pretty tonight, Mic-Mick.” He whispered to him. Mickey felt his face flush a deeper shade at the compliment. 

“Wha...What's with aliens calling things pretty? Kinda fucking girly man.” He replied, leaning his head back. 

“Girly?...” Alien boy asked, confusion lacing his tone. “Nah, much prettier than any girl I know.” He decided. Mickey laughed at that. Warm feeling back. 

“Megan Fox.” Milkovich told him. 

“Huh? Whatcha mean, human?” Ian asked curiously, his hands resting against the table. 

“She's definitely ‘prettier’ man.” He explained, throwing air quotes at the word prettier. 

Ian rolled his eyes at that, far too dramatically, it had Mickey laughing. 

“Pshhh, both start with M.” Alien boy reasoned. Mickey laughed harder at that, his vision blurring with tears. 

“So fucking what? That ain’t mean nothing.” He replied, Ian giggled at that.  
“Fine, fine...what does she look like?” He asked, Mickey shrugged lazily at the question. 

Trying to think back through his cloudy mind to failed jerk-offs to girls. In her defense, she was the only few to ever give Mickey a semi. 

“I don’t know man, hot. Black hair, blue eyes-” He tried to explain before Ian cut him off. 

“Dumb human. That sounds like you!” Ian exclaimed, laughing. Mickey felt his eyes shoot open at that. 

“Wait...yeah okay, but no.” Alien boy laughed some more at that. 

“I’ll show you a picture sometime, I ain’t look like her.” He finalized. Red head nodded. 

“Oh well, I l-like you looking like you anyways.” He finalized in reply. Mickey felt his heart pound in his chest at that. 

Twisting to look at the other, he beamed. Ian returned it. 

“Wanna dance?” Mickey asked carelessly. Maybe it was the alcohol fucking his system up or maybe he wanted to flee from Ians words. But it seemed like a good idea, right now.

If possible, Ians grin multiplied. He nodded his head ethaustically. 

Mickey got up and watched Ian stumble up also, he put his hand on alien boy's shoulder to stabilize him. Ian looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Woah, dizzy.” He slurred. Mickey cast him a gentle look. 

“You okay, ET? We can head home if you need.” He reassured. 

Ian looked conflicted as he spoke. “Wanna dance with you though…” 

Cute. It was fucking cute, okay? 

“Can always dance next time. We have time. All the fucking time ya w-want.” Mickey assured, speech slurred but genuine. 

Ian practically fell into him, Mickey let out a surprised grunt catching his weight. Alien boy wrapped his arms around him. 

Milkovich felt what felt like his entire body flush at the contact. Ian pushed his chest against Mickeys and tightened his grip. 

“Mmhhm, wanna dance now.” Ian confirmed. Mickey nodded dumbly, pulling outta alien boys embrace and guiding him to the mass of other people dancing. 

The music increased in volume as they gravitated to the center. 

Ian pulled Mick back against himself, hands wrapping above his waist. Mickey felt his arms rest on his shoulders in response.

Ian let his head rest into Mickey's neck. His breath was hot against his skin. Mickey felt heat pool in his crotch at the contact. 

Twitching against Ian, he tried to calm himself down. The alcohol and feeling of alien boy pushed up against him was affecting him. 

Maybe, it just had been too long. But he knew that wasn't the whole truth. Something about Ian was unlike anyone he had ever known….

I mean he was a fucking alien but there was something else about him, that just made him so special.

He guided red head so they were swaying to the music. 

Ians grip tightened. “Feels so good Mickey.” He whispered against his neck.

Fuck. That definitely didn't help. He felt himself harden and shot a panicked look across the dance floor. Nobody was looking this way, presumably just as busy with whoever they were with.

He relaxed at that, closing his eyes. Ian let his hips align against Micks and he couldn't stop himself. He moaned softly at the contact. Sound erased by the music.

But red head had heard. As he growled at it in reply. 

He used his hands to push Mickey's hips against his. He felt himself grunt at the contact. Ian growled into his ear at that. He could feel alien boys growing erection against him. 

Mickey blinked. Trying to get his brain to work. “Ian...Wait.” Alien boys movement slowed to a halt. 

“Yeah?” He asked softly, he could smell the alcohol from them both. 

“I….fuck, I think I like you.” Ian moaned softly at the confession and went to suck on Mick's neck at that. 

He felt his eyes lull back in pleasure, trying to focus. 

“Stop.” He panted. Ian pulled back like he had been electrocuted, letting go with wide eyes. 

“I…..Did I do something wrong?” Alien boy asked, scared. Mickey shook his head desperately. 

“No! I just...If I do like you-I really think I do-...I just want it to be special the first time. Not rushed in some shitty club. Reeking of alcohol” He confessed, embarrassedly. 

Fuck, he has turned into a pussy. But Ian was special. Mickey didn't get to have special often. He didnt wanna rush it. Didn't want Ian to forget the next day. 

Ian blinked in understanding at that. Mickey's erection had flagged. 

“You're right, it should be special.” Ian agreed. Mickey sighed in relief at that.

He decided he really liked special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some hesitancy writing on that closing this morning. I feel like Gallavich is renown for just going for it and maybe it was slightly outta character for Mickey to press on the brakes and call a stop. 
> 
> But I also feel with how they are both portrayed here, he wouldn't want to 'waste' this moment like I made happen here. 
> 
> Especially with Ian being intoxicated for the first time, I feel like Mickey found that questionable if he should continue here. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think though, should you feel inclined. <3
> 
> Also sidenote; Noel (Michelangelo) and Megan Fox (April) were both in TMNT together in 2014. I found that kinda ironic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! Thank you so so so much for all the lovely comments and support lately!! <3
> 
> Warnings: homophobic language (only once.) internalized homophobia and very little outward expression of it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Human.” Ian growled. 

Mickey shot him a look over his shoulder.

“Would you fucking wait a minute? It’s boiling man.” Mickey retorted in reference to this dumbass kettle. It was honestly taking fucking ages. 

“Shouldn’t even be giving you this shit. Sober up, sure, fine. Whatever. But it’s gonna keep you up all night.” Mickey half mumbled half slurred to himself. 

Ian just growled again in response. Mickey decided not to humour him with another reply and stared down the kettle. 

“Boil faster you motherfucker.” He told it. He had sobered up a fair bit. Well, If intimidating kettles was considered sober behaviour. 

“Human.” Ian growled once more, ya know what…. that stupid sound kinda reminded him off…..shit. 

The trauma of the sugar incident. 

Fuck the coffe. Mickey pulled the plug, ending the kettle's life and spun towards Ian. 

“Quickly! Upstairs.” He urged, rushing over to pull on Ian’s arm to convince him to rise. 

“I….I don’t feel very good right now.” Ian whined. 

“UP!” Mickey yelled with much more urgency. 

Ian was definitely not getting up, sitting there looking very sick in the face. 

“Ian. Don’t you fucking dare! Get your ass up!” He yelled once more, practically dragging him up by the arm. 

Though his balance and strength were very compromised in his current condition. He tugged on the aliens arm anyway, trying to drag him to the trash can. 

Ian crashed straight into him instead. 

“Oomph.” Ian let out before proceeding to get sick. The impact forcing it out.

“FUCK.” Mickey yelled, sidestepping as quickly as he could. Very little luck. 

“Ah. No fucking way.” Mickey growled this time, going to pull off his now filthy top. Deciding it was easier to trash the damn thing than wash it, he chucked it. 

Turning to Ian to presumably yell at his grossness, his mouth snapped shut. 

Ian looked like shit. First time drinking. First time drinking. First time drinking. He repeated like a chant in his mind. 

Taking a deep breath to try and recollect himself, Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian’s shoulder and then grabbed Ian’s sleeves to lazily wipe his face clean. 

Supporting his weight now he guided alien boy in the direction of the stairs. Ian’s head fell tiredly on Mickey's neck. 

“Dude.” Mickey mumbled tiredly. “C'mon buddy, need you to work with me here.” He tried convincing him. Again very little luck. 

“Fuck this.” Mickey decided, heading to the couch instead. Chucking Ian down on it, he let out a sigh of relief. 

Short lived. Ian’s eyes shot open at the impact of his back hitting the couch.

“Mickey?” He asked. 

“What’s going on?” He slurred as well, tiredly. 

“Shhhhh. It’s okay buddy, sleep time mr. sleepy face.” Mickey replied, not entirely sure what he meant but hey! It worked, Ian nodded as he relaxed back into the couch. 

Mickey went to head back in the direction of the stairs before Ian’s voice had him halting once more. 

“Mickeyyyy.” Ian practically whined. What now? 

“Mmmmm?” He hummed, signifying he was listening. 

“Stay. Please stay down here. Feel gross.” Red head slurred. Mickey let out a laugh. Whether it was at Ian’s words or the fact he knew he’d comply. 

“I know. It’s fine. You can shower and brush your teeth tomorrow, okay? I’ll be back down in the morning...to wake you up in time.” His words were slowly loosing cohesion as sleep tugged at his brain. 

“Come sit, just for a second...please?” Red head asked gently, Mickey could hear him shift on the couch. It was strange to hear alien boy so….polite. ‘Please’ wasn’t really something Ian ever said. 

Mickey stumbled over anyways, sitting on the couch in front of Ian. Alien boy let out a ray of heat at that. Mickey felt his body relax instinctually, forgot how nice that felt. 

It felt just like the sugar incident, back on this couch. Though a drastic amount had changed since then. 

Ian’s arms wrapped around Mick's torso, bringing him back to reality. 

Before he was completely out of it, he lazily pulled out his phone to set an alarm; setting it on the coffee table in front of him after. 

Falling asleep to the smell of alcohol, sick and sweat. To the sounds of Ians breaths and arms wrapped around him. 

It was pretty disgusting, yet…..

For the first time in a long time Mickey Milkovich felt safe and secure. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Beep. ******

******Beep. ******** **

************ ** **

“Human.” 

_Five more minutes. Just five more minutes. ___

____

Mickey grunted when a hand slapped against his face. 

“What the…” he grumbled rolling over to face the couch. 

“Human. Get. up.” Ian reiterated each word with a slight shove to his back. 

“Go shower and brush your teeth.” Mickey mumbled, trying to buy more time. 

Alien boy rolled his eyes at Milkovich's back. 

Nothing happened to him for a couple seconds so he closed his eyes once more. Annoying ass alien-

Red heads hands had begun digging into Mickey's side. 

“Wha-stop that!” Mickey announced with a higher pitch than he intended. 

Ian’s fingers continued to skirt against his sides. Mickey's eyes snapped open and he let out an accidental laugh.

With Mickey shirtless he had nothing to protect himself against Ian’s fingers. 

“Stop! Wha-haha kinda aliens know about tickling!” He yelled, rolling over to face red head to push him off. To no avail, alien boy grabbed his wrists with one fucking hand. 

“Yo! How are you so damn strong-NO!” He desperately tried to pull his hands out as Ian continued to tickle his sides. 

“I’m!- STOP IAN! HAHAHA….I’M AWAKE!” Mickey yelled, trying to get his hands loose. 

Ian sped his hands up. “Can you make breakfast while I shower?” He asked calmly. That fucker. Mickey's vision was blurring with tears of laughter. 

“I-BAHAHA….NO GROCERIES YET, HAVEN'T GONE YET.” Ian tsked. Before continuing his assault. 

“You awake now?” Ian asked, teasingly. Mickey felt his head nod rapidly without his permission. 

“YES!” He agreed, his voice sounding less manly than he’d like to admit. Ian laughed at that. 

“I’m not so sure….” He taunted as he kept going. Mickey's legs began kicking furiously, bursts of laughter falling from his lips. 

“I’LL GET UP! HAHA…” Mickey agreed, breathing erratic. 

Ian smiled before letting his hands skirt up to Mick's neck. His reaction was instantaneous, his body flailing and laughter falling from his lips. 

“So breakfast?” Ian asked completely calmly. As if nothing was even happening. 

“IAN! W-HAHAHA...CUT IT OUT!” He screamed, full on laughing at this point. 

“BREAKFAST! YE-AHAHA…” Mickey agreed. Ian smiled at him before letting go. 

“Waffles?” He asked. Mickey gave him a shove at that memory, laughing all over again when Ian fell off the couch with a surprised sound. 

——————————————————————————————————

After a fast food breakfast Mick picked up for them and some showers later; they were back at work. 

Ian had been sent off to work with Jet again and Bethany had been assigned with them also. 

Tommy assigned him and Feng to do some rich fuckers walkway for their garden on the opposite side of town. 

“How was last night?” Feng asked with a tone that made Mick's stomach feel like it was in literal knots. 

“Good. Kinda hating it now though.” He replied, nonchalantly. Referring to his drowsiness. 

“Yeah? Looks like you and Ian had a lot to drink.” Feng replied as he grabbed the tape measurer; Mickey pulled out the measuring tape as he walked down to the start of the path as Feng held the measurer at the end. 

“I guess, he’s kind of a lightweight.” Mickey replied, setting the tape against the grass he put a tack in and watched Feng do the same on his end. 

“Didn’t know you swung that way.” Feng told him as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Mickey's head snapped up quickly, fear in his eyes. 

He quickly did his best to cover it up. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not a fucking fag.” He spit out, a wave of defensiveness hitting him like well….like a brick or some shit. 

Feng arched his eyebrow at that. 

“Let go.” He replied unphased. Mickey did and watched as the tape whipped back inside. 

Feng turned and held the tape out again to measure one of the short connecting lines. Mickey felt his face flush in embarrassment before heading over so they could repeat the process. 

Once they finished measuring out the entire walkway Feng finally spoke. 

“Whatever you say man. But don’t you dare say that shit around Jet or Leo.” Feng spoke with conviction. Mickey shot him a dirty look. 

His anger mixing with guilt. 

Not a teenager anymore. 

But fuck, it was still terrifying. Finally acknowledging your gay versus having people know where drastically different. 

Mickey proceeded to lay down bricks as his mind felt like it would explode. 

He knew he liked Ian, fuck he even told him that yesterday. But part of him wanted to protect himself from his feelings. A major part of him. 

Tell Ian it was a drunken confession and pretend nothing ever happened. 

Protect Ian’s feelings by saying he was straight. That he thought Ian was awesome but he simply wasn’t built that way. 

This morning had been so chaotic he hadn’t really thought about it properly. 

Would alien boy wanna be boyfriends? Boyfriends with an alien….felt illegal, yet so did just the sound of boyfriend in his mind.

He wasn’t into that gay shit. Mickey had never had a ‘boyfriend.’ 

Once he came to terms with….being gay. He only ever did hookups with excessive amounts of alcohol. 

A pivotal piece in why he didn’t want that to happen at the club last night. 

He wanted it to be special. He wanted to have something special in his long list of fucked up travesties in his life. 

Ian. Ian was incredibly special. 

He would try his best to push his fear out. Thinking back to how much Ian made him smile, made him want to go out with friends again, made him feel again. 

Maybe, just maybe it was time to trust people again. To let them back into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’) proud of Mickey hours? Proud of Mickey hours. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always should you feel the inclination. ❤️❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another update. 
> 
> Warnings: None. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Mickey could feel the sweat that had accumulated on his body, he and Feng had worked through their lunch break up until the end of the day. Albeit in an uncomfortable tension.

He was currently driving from the rich motherfuckers house to Ian’s site to pick him up directly from there. 

Mickey's window was fixed. Thank the lord for Tommy. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he then reached forward to crank his CD. People still used those, right? 

Skipping a couple songs until he hit Livin’ on a prayer. 

Damn good song. 

Singing along-though he would never admit that-as well as tapping his fingers against the wheel to the beat. Waiting for it to reach the chorus. 

“We’ve got each other and that’s a lot-“ 

Ring. 

Ring. 

Mickey's jaw snapped shut before he sighed. 

“Fucks sake.” Mickey reached one hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

Tommy is calling…..

“Yeah?” Mickey answered, pressing his phone against his ear as he kept his eyes on the road. 

“If Ian is a permanent addition I need his information, Mickey.” So much for saying ‘hi.’ Tommy’s voice came through the speakers with a tone of certainty that Mickey knew he was being serious. 

Biting his lip nervously he sighed through the speakers. 

“How long have I got?” Mick asked, slightly thankful his employer was Tommy and not some nosy, prying and professional fucker that would be beyond suspicious.

Tommy just didn’t care and if he did, well, he wasn’t a snitch. He could just make up some bullshit about Ian. But Mickey knew protocol was protocol. 

“Friday.” He felt his hands tighten on the wheel at that. 

In three more days. 

“You got it.” Mickey replied, forcing a confident facade. Tommy hummed before saying his goodbyes. Mickey resisted the urge to chuck his phone to the floor of his truck. 

Opting to shove it back into his pocket instead to prevent frustration induced damages. 

Identify fraud in three days? Was that even fucking possible? 

Mickey turned his song back up to help unwind his tension as he drove across town. 

Upon arrival he pulled up to alien boy's site, he rolled down his window and called out to him. 

“Freckles let’s ride!” Ian’s head snapped over to look at Mick from where he was talking with Bethany. Mickey watched him say his goodbyes before jogging over to the passenger seat. 

Clambering inside Ian turned to him with a bright smile, excited to see him again. 

“Hey.” Ian greeted. 

“You look tense.” Ian noted a moment later as he pulled on his seatbelt. Mickey cast him a glance before looking back ahead. 

He pulled out from the site and headed off in the direction of the grocery store. 

“Tommy called, says he wants your information this friday.” Mick informed him, tiredly. 

He could see Ians shoulders square up in his peripheral vision. 

“Are we doing the not legal option you’ve mentioned prior, human?” Ian asked, he could hear the nervous lace in his tone.

“It’s the only way I can think of that isn’t way too far. You’re a fucking alien. You don’t exist here, so the only way I can think of-this is the least violent or chaotic one by the way-is to give you an identity…. is to steal one “ He explained. 

Milkovich's words were followed by a long silence. Red head presumably contemplating. 

“It’s not like we’re fucking killing someone for their identity….its somebody thats already gone.” Mickey added on after he received no reply.

“What if they come back?” He asked. 

“Pick somebody that’s been gone for too long to show back up.” He answered, easily. Might as well still let them have some purpose, yeah? 

“So rob the dead?” Ian replied with distaste. 

“Its not robbing the fucking dead. It’s just stealing their entire identity.” He replied, Ian gaped at him. 

“Oh please, didn't you do this killing spy shit all the time?” Mickey mumbled, Ian let out a sigh at that. 

“Fine. What’s the plan?” Alien boy relented. 

Mick waited till he pulled up to a red light. 

“Lemme see your fingers?” He asked, Ian gave him a weird look but reached his hand over. 

Mickey grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to his eyes to inspect. 

“No motherfucking way.” He breathed, letting Ians hand drop as the light shifted to green. 

“What?” Red head asked, very confusedly. 

“Your fingers are blank. Aliens don’t have fucking fingerprints!! Dude...you’re a gold mine here.” Mickey answered with blatant excitement and bafflement. 

“I-...I’m not following, human.” Ian admitted sheepishly. 

“You have zero identity and no record of existence nor would you leave any fingerprints...you can enter peoples fucking minds and show them shit. You are a rich criminal goldmine.” Mickey explained, excitedly. 

“Fuck slaving our asses off at a 9-5 job-” He contuined on before alien boy interjected. 

“Mickey…” Ian warned. 

“That’s immoral.” He concluded, Mickey let out a breath at that. Pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store. 

“You could get free fucking grocies.” Mick breathed out, Ian shot him a conflicted look. 

“No stacking bricks all day?” He asked, he gave the alien a nod at that. 

“Nah man, depending how good you are we could be sipping martinis on beaches.” Mickey replied intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential plot twist? Depending on how well this is received lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always, would love to hear your thoughts right now should you feel inclined.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is a long one. The last 3 chapters are gonna be from 3k-7k. (This one is is just about 30 words short of 4k.)
> 
> So I highly recommend not reading until you have some spare time to sit down and throughly read. 
> 
> Warnings: References to child abuse and neglect, death of a mentioned family member, theft, homophobic langague, violence and con like behaviour. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Thank you guys so much for the support lately!!!

Ian sat there for a long moment. Completely silent and still. Mickey looked immobilized as well, sitting there simply staring at him. 

Waiting. 

Waiting for a reaction. Waiting for a movement. Waiting for an answer. 

“Two.” Ian finally spoke. Mickey felt himself release the breath that felt trapped inside his chest. Though he had no fucking idea what alien boy meant, it was something. 

“Two? Two fucking what? Two martinas? Two beaches?-” Ian interjected his tangent. 

“Two and two only…” Ian accentuated his point with a very firm press of his fingers against Mick's chest. 

“Two wants or desires of yours with only one heist. Any other additional profits earned from the heist are to be given away or left behind.” Red head compromised. 

Mickey groaned in annoyance, letting his head hit the back of the seat. Why was Ian such a goody two shoes. 

“You fucking pussy. You have the literal ability to hack fucking life-” He began to complain. 

“Hack life extremely immorally and take things from others for your pleasure, but fine. Zero than.” Mickey felt his jaw drop in shock at that, his feelings of rage taking a complete 180. 

Stuttering out his next response. 

“W-what!? H-hey wait! No! I’m fucking sorry! Two is fine, good, great, perfect actually!” He agreed. Ian nodded ever so slightly. 

“What do you want, human?” Alien boy asked bluntly. For being an actual alien from space he was sounding alot like a fucking genie right now. 

What did Mickey want? 

……………

What did he want? 

It was never about what he wanted. He barely had enough to get what he needed. A youth filled with constant travesties. 

A life were having toothpaste was a privilege, having clean fucking teeth was a privellege. 

Especially considering they couldn't afford to go to the dentist, toothpaste was something he remembered stealing from the Kash n’ grab as a kid; among other things. 

Desperate enough to steal just to have clean fucking teeth. 

A life where having clean clothes was a privilege. Entire house smelled of smoke and soaked into the clothes. Dryer and washer constantly breaking down. 

At one point made him scared to go to school. He couldn't even afford to be clean, somedays. But kids couldn't say shit if he put his fist where their mouths were. 

A youth where he could witness kids be happy and never even acknowledge the things he didn't have but needed. 

They could afford to do sports and they had the actual food to fuel them to do it. 

Mickey remembers walking around stealing lunches so him and his siblings could eat actual fucking food. Not KD, mr. noodles or some other canned or packaged shit. 

He remembers hearing kids talk about things they were excited for. 

Or worse, how something wasn't good enough for them. 

Mickey remembers needing. He hasnt wanted something in a long fucking time. 

“Human?” Ian eventually pried after a long silent moment of patience on his part, bringing Milkovich back to reality. 

Ian. He wants Ian, badly. He wants Ian while they are surrounded by an abundance of everything he never got. 

He wants to be loved and he wants to have fun. 

He wants to know what its like to drive a fancy fucking car while wearing a rich fucking suit just casue he can. 

He wants to know what it's like to go boating, travelling or some other rich people shit just cause he can.

He wants to experience fun with someone he cares about. Just for sometime.

A break from working himself for a paycheck to live from.

“An experience with you.” He concludes. 

Ian's eyes scan his face, looking for more information. 

Mickey takes a deep breath to prepare himself. This was much easier when it was Ian talking about his damn feelings and emotions. 

“I-....Fuck, okay. I grew up poor. Very poor with shitty parents. I-.....Well I never really had anything. Barely had enough to take care of my basic needs. All my memories hurt and….suck. I have a shitty education, poverty fucked up my health and hygiene growing up and I have very few fun memories.” He explained, his voice was far raspier than he would’ve liked. 

Alien boy grabbed Mick's hand, giving it a strong reassuring squeeze. His eyes looked wet but maybe that was just Mickeys beginning wetness abscouring his vision. 

Ian gave him a nod, urging him to go on. 

“My uhhh...fuck I can’t believe we are having this conversation in a parking lot.” Ian smiled sadly at that but Mickey had it right the first time, it looked odd with Ians glossy eyes. 

“My mom died.” Mickey swallowed. He felt red head's grip tighten on his hand. 

“My dad, he…..he used to drink and drink when we first found out. Used to hit me and my brothers. Probably would’ve killed me if he ever found out I didn't enjoy sleeping with all those women.” Mickey let out a bitter laugh before finishing his explanation. 

“He used to mistake my sister for my mom.” Mickey felt a shiver of disgust rack his body. 

“I…..I want a couple days were we just go do stupid fun shit, any and everything.” He concluded. 

Ian grabbed both his hands, interlocking their fingers. Holding his hands until Mick calmed down and his breathing became even again. 

“Lets fucking do it.” Ian breathed out. Mickey laughed in shock, contradicting the severity of his prior words. He had never heard Ian swear till just now. 

“Yeah?” He asked, checking. 

Ian shot him that awful arrogant smile. 

“Yeah, let's go rob a store for the best dinner you can think of.” He agreed. Mickey felt his lips upturn as he took his keys outta the ignition. 

Once both of them had gotten out of the truck, Mickey locked it and grabbed red head's hand.  
Ian shot him the most beautiful and pleased smile as he led them into the store. 

“Typical grocery store is as obvious as it sounds, get groceries, pay for it and leave.” Mickey informed. Well, that was typically what it entailed. 

Ian nodded his understanding as he watched Mick drop his hand and grab a cart. 

“Follow my lead. We will circle around the perimeter to evaluate threats we need to terminate. As we do this collect any items you want.” Ian whispered. Mickey laughed. 

“Formal, aye?” He teased. Alien boy blinked at him a few times. 

“ ‘Aye’ isn't formal human, get it together.” He whispered. Mickey rolled his eyes in amusement at that. 

Anything he wanted for tonight? Regardless of price? 

His mind flickered with various mouth watering meals that left someone full. Not pretty hungry. Not the ‘enough to be tied over.’ Not we need to budget for the month. 

But full. 

Ian was scanning the store rather intensely. Mickey could feel the adrenaline building up at the thought of taking free shit without the complications of cops. 

Once they reached the meat section, Milkovich grabbed 4 steaks. Typically he would never get steak. Too expensive for the amount. 

Ian watched him place it in the cart as did a couple workers in the deli section right nearby. Alien boy noticed them and led Mick forwards. 

“Keep going around. First circle get what you want, second get rid of the evidence.” Ian mumbled underneath his breath. He could feel his heart beat faster in excitement as he nodded.

They advanced through the store, reaching the veggies and fruits area. 

Real food? He rarely got anything from here unless it was apples, lettuce or potatoes. In bulk for cheap. 

Fruit salad could be a good dessert. 

Grabbing an assortment of colours Mickey got various fruits. Oranges, strawberries, blackberries, bananas and kiwis. 

He could practically envision the growing cost of all the different pricy fruit accumulating. Ian looked at everything like it wasn't actually real. 

Mickey laughed at his wide eyed look. 

“This is the sugar that makes you not feel like death after.” He told him in reference to the pop tart incident. Ian arched an eyebrow at that before looking around and heading behind Mick. 

“Keep going.” Alien boy whispered in his ear, as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Mickey felt his entire body flush but he obeyed, continuing to put kiwis in the plastic bag. 

“Relax. Look like a normal couple. I need to tell you something but there's a lot of people around.” Ian whispered in explanation to his position. Mickey nodded his understanding.

“Lots of cameras. I debated freezing them or heating them until they short circuit but wherever the cameras store their data, have already seen us in here. Plus it doesn't take much for someone to notice faulty cameras especially since so far I’ve already counted 7. Keep collecting what you want but the second time we circle, I need to find out where and how I can get access to crush the tape.” Ian finished. 

Mickey smiled before speaking out loud. “Yeah, yeah, I can make dinner tonight babe.” Ian pecked his neck lightly, pulling away afterwards. 

“Thanks, honey.” He agreed in character. 

Mickey saw some brunette lady shoot them a warm smile before heading to weigh her fruit. 

He picked up some potatoes as well for the supper and they headed on. 

They made their way through the majority of the store reaching one of the final few sections. Frozen goods. 

Mickey could feel his stomach lurch in hunger. Felt it for a decent amount today. Especially considering he worked through lunch. 

But he was used to ignoring it, sometimes didn't even acknowledge it. Mickey knew he was underfed for doing such active work everyday but never paid it too much mind. 

Looking through the assortment of frozen items, his eyes fell on the ice cream. 

“You’ll love this shit.” He told the red head as he headed over. 

Ben and Jerrys, easily the best brand of ice cream. It was just really fucking expensive. He rarely ever got it. 

Ian cast it an interested look as he watched Mickey put two in the cart. 

“Cherry Garcia, so fucking good man.” He mumbled. 

“Does it need to stay cool?” Alien boy asked, curiously. 

“Yeah, frozen. It’ll melt otherwise, suppose you could keep it in the fridge cause it has dairy in it but it probably wouldn't be all that great liquefied.” He answered at a decent volume, the aisle being empty. 

Ian hummed, they headed on soon after, skipping some sections until they reached the front of the store again. Finishing their loop. 

“Alright, that's everything you want for tonight?” Ian clarified. Mickey nodded. 

“Yeah, this is good.” He agreed as he looked into their cart. 

Red head gave him a smile and Mickey felt himself return it. He felt the excitement and danger of the situation coursing through him. 

Ian led them back to the deli section and Mick watched as he walked up to the counter with the two employees from earlier. 

“Sorry, do you guys have bathrooms here for the customers?” Alien boy asked politely. 

“Oh….um no sir, only employees.” One of the two deli workers replied, Ian cast Mickey a look. 

Okay. Right. They needed access apparently. 

“Sir please. Brett here, was just recently diagnosed with diabetes and he had a snack in our car, he really needs his insulin but he's um...embarrassed to let me give him a shot in public.” Mickey explained referring to Ian. 

Alien boy nodded, shyly. 

The two deli workers gave each other worried looks. 

“Right….um alright, just this way than.” The other worker spoke as he came out from behind the counter. 

“Thank you.” Ian mumbled, casting the ground a ‘shy’ look. 

Mickey bit his tongue to keep himself from bursting out into laughter at Ians ridiculous facial expression. 

The worker led them to an area tucked away in the store with two double doors. 

“Take as long as you need.” He told them uncomfortably. 

“Great. Thanks man.” Mick confirmed as he watched the worker walk away. 

“The fuck we doing here for?” He asked confusedly, once the guy was outta his sight. 

Ian stuck his hands on the two containers of ice cream and Mick could feel that terrible cold swirl in the air. Once Ian had frozen it to his content, he let his hands hover over the meat. 

Rechilling it. 

“Lets see.” Alien boy told him. Mick frowned at that but pushed open the double doors anyways. 

Seemed to be deserted at the moment. 

It split into two different directions with concrete flooring. An assortment of boxes everywhere and a few moving carts. The lighting was dim and overall it looked underdeveloped.

“Oh, how lovely.” Mick spoke sarcastically. Ian shot him an amused grin. 

“Left or right, human?” He asked, skipping over Milkovich's remark. 

“Left.” Mick picked pretty much randomly. 

Alien boy nodded and they headed left, it appeared to be a long hallway with metal doors scattered about. 

Passing by the first set, was a pair of two doors with the female and male symbol. 

“There's the bathrooms.” Mick pointed out. Ian turned to look. 

“What is that?” Red head asked. 

“Weird looking circles?” Ian added on a second later. Mick let out a breath of amusement. Gender symbols. 

“Arrow one is male. The one with a ‘t’ looking shape is female.” He explained. Ian looked at it like it was stupid anddddd sure enough. 

“Stupid humans.” Alien boy mumbled. 

Mick ignored that as they continued to walk. 

“Too many damn doors, how the fuck are we supposed to know where the-” Ironically, he was cut off when a door swung open revealing a security worker. 

Was that a motherfucking taser?!

“The hell are you two doing back here?” He asked aggressively, shaking his taser at them. 

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

“I have diabetes.” Ian stated, mispronouncing it by a long shot. Mickey resisted the urge to facepalm.

“You….What?” The guard asked, clearly caught off….well caught off guard. 

“Wait, this isn't the bathroom.” Mickey mumbled, casting a bizarre look around their surroundings. 

The crazy taser man growled at that, clearly unamused. 

“Last c-chance.” He warned, ruined by his accidental stutter. 

“You know, its kinda fucking hard to sound intimadting when you can’t even get two words out without s-stu-stuttering like a bitch.” Mickey mocked. 

The guard charged at Mick, shaking his lazer. 

“How dare you!” The man yelled. Mickey felt his eyebrows shoot off his face in shock. 

Once the man got close without thinking Mick rocked him, his fist connecting with the man's nose. Flailing back dramatically, the man grabbed his nose and dropped his stupid taser. 

Mickey plucked it up, as he watched the man hold his now bleeding nose. 

“Oh man, you should be thanking me. Free nose job!” Mickey taunted. Ian let out an accidental laugh at that. 

“I don’t know how necessary that course of action was, hum-uhh Mick-...fellow friend.” Alien boy spoke, correcting himself multiple times. 

“I should have known..something was off with you two fags when I saw you two hugging on the cams.” The security officer spoke. 

Mickey growled at that. 

Charging at him, he let his fist collide with the guys face once more. 

“You really gonna let a fag kick your ass?” He taunted as his fists connected with the guys ribs next. Ian grabbed Mick from behind, literally chucking him off. 

“Quit it.” Ian told him sternly, alien boy let out a wave of heat next. Mickey felt it for a second until red head directed it at the man. 

Breath heavy and fists still balled in anger, Mick watched.

“Hey relax, it’s okay. You’ve been having some weird dreams lately. You keep dreaming of guys beating you up, thats kinda gay. But it's alright, I’m not gay. It’s just a dream. I have to stop sleeping on the job. My dreams are weird. But I’m still so tired. I need to sleep a little longer.” Ian told the man, coaxing him into sleep with the heat as his tone matched the man's voice.

Ian held his weight as the man drifted off, keeping him from falling. 

Mickey felt his jaw drop. 

“Holy shit. You can mimic voices.” He mumbled, astonishingly. 

“Aliens deeply frown upon it, but yes we can.” Red head replied, dragging the man into the room he burst out of. 

“Don’t touch anything.” Alien boy warned Mick as he dropped the man into the one and only chair in the room. 

“We are definitely not supposed to be in here.” He added on in explanation to the whole no leaving fingerprints thing. 

Mickey nodded his understanding, watching as Ian healed the man's bruises. 

“Just ten more minutes, I need ten more. All a dream.” Ian whispered to the security guard, mimicking him once more. 

“Thats fucking smart.” Mick praised, Ian cast him a grin before moving away from taser man and answering. 

“He seems….slow, so I’m sure he’ll believe that's legitimately him thinking.” 

Mickey scanned the room, noticing the monitor that showed all the different camera views. His eyes falling on one of the monitors that displayed the area outside of this room. 

Alien boy noticed it too. 

“Wait here.” He told Milkovich as he headed out of the room to get the taser. Mickey stood there unsure, watching red head on the monitor. 

“You shouldn't have touched this.” The alien told him once he walked back in. 

Mickey let out a sigh. 

“A little fucking late now.” He informed, shrugging.

Red head hummed in acknowledgement before he used the man’s vest to wipe over the taser repeatedly, trying to clean it.

“Once you’re done doing that, take the guys hand and run the pad of his fingers over it.” Mick told him. 

Ian shot him a look at that. 

“I hope you're not speaking from experience, human.” Despite his words he obeyed, dragging the guys fingerprints back over the taser. 

Once he finished, he set it on the ground beside the dude's foot.

“You pack a punch.” Ian told him as he headed over to inspect the monitor. 

“He deserved it the second time.” Mickey spoke, Ian cast him an amused look over his shoulder before turning his attention back ahead. 

“The guys are still in the deli.” Ian acknowledged. 

The room was fairly small, the only chair pushed against the wall across from the door and a few monitors on the wall beside that. 

Some computers and a microphone were on the desk that held the computers. 

Mickey walked up so he was standing beside alien boy. 

“Monitors are useless, the recordings are saved on the computers.” He informed Ian. 

Red head cast a look down. 

“I have no idea what this is, human. We use projections.” Ian replied. 

Mickey felt his mouth drop at that. 

“Thats fucking cool.” He breathed. 

Ian laughed. 

“But okay, I’ll guide you through it?” Mick asked him. Ian nodded looking down at one of the computers. 

He didn't really know much about this nerdy shit but surely it was as simple as deleting the file?

Fucking hopefully…

“Okay Mickey.” Freckles agreed. 

“Thank fuck shit for brains here is logged in for us, click on downloads. Just drag your finger-” Mickey grabbed Ians wrist and brought it to the mousepad. 

“Drag your finger across the pad and an arrow looking thing will show up.” He began explaining. The alien did as he was told and the mouse showed up on the screen. 

“Great. Bring it to the bottom of the screen and press down once you reach the symbol with an arrow pointing down into a straight line.” He continued, Ian did that and then a new tab opened. 

“Okay. Click on the one that says ‘On going: March 16th’ but hit the trash can icon. ” He told him next. Red head did. 

Do you wish to delete the current recording? This cannot be undone. 

Ian clicked yes, clearly catching on. 

Download deleted.

“UNPLUG the wire that connects from the back of the computer to the monitors next, should stop any recordings from downloading to the computer as we leave.” Mick told him, putting extreme emphasis on unplug.

“Don’t fucking tear it or burn it. UNPLUG it, just pull the wire away from you.” He added on, immediately after. 

“This should cost mister homophobic his job. They’ll assume his dumbass forgot to plug it in or he unplugged it himself.” Mickey finished, watching Ian grab the wire and pull it away from himself; exactly as he told Ian too. 

The video on the monitors flickered before going still again. 

“What if he wakes up and just watches the monitors or somebody else walks in?” Ian asked with a hint of nervousness. 

Mickey felt himself lull on his lip in concentration, casting the microphone a curious look. 

“Mimic the guys voice and tell everyone there has been a lethal chemical spill and everyone must evacuate immediately.” 

Ian raised his brow at that. 

“Shitty education?” Ian asked in disbelief from earlier. 

“This is thug shit.” Mick countered, alien boy laughed. 

“Tell who? Run out there? I can sound like him but I can’t look like him.” Ian spoke with a hint of disappointment. 

“Nah dude. There is a microphone right there, it connects to the speakers and as you speak it broadcasts it to the entirety of the store.” He told him. Ian gave him a pleased smile. 

“You got a good education in thug shit.” Ian spoke cockily, smiling at Mick. 

Mickey gave Ian a slight shove in amusement. 

“Whatever man. After you announce that-make sure to tell them to exit out the emergency exit, so we can exit from the front to where my truck is-we can regrab the shit we need and leave that cart full of stuff as a decoy so the deli guys don’t expect shit from us.” Mickey finished off proudly. 

“I wish I could kiss you.” Ian stated bluntly. Mick felt his cheeks flush in surprise at that, his mouth agape.  
“Yeah? Criminal activity get you going?” Mickey whispered, tone bordering on teasing and seductive. Ian laughed. 

Before he could hear alien boys reply, stupid taser man groaned as he shifted in his chair. Both their heads whipping to him in fear. 

Still asleep. Moment ruined. Mick sighed before speaking. 

“Hit the button on that, then speak.” He spoke whilst pointing at the microphone. 

Ians head turned from where he was watching the man with caution to where Milkovich was pointing.

Hitting the button. Mickey watched with wide eyes, not suspecting him to hit it so abruptly. 

“Attention customers and fellow workers, please evacuate immediately through the emergency exit. A lethal chemical spill has broken out. Attention customers-” Ian let out a pained growl as he cut himself off to sell his point. 

Taser man twitched and the last thing Mickey remembered was seeing chaotic running on the monitors before Ian slammed the door shut and pulled him onto his back. 

“A fucking piggyback?” He growled. Grabbing onto Ian, anyways. 

Rushing through the hallway-holy shit, alien boy was one fast motherfucker. Reaching the end, Ian swore as the door at the end of the hallway swung open. Tasers door. 

Rushing behind some boxes, to hide, he was chucked off red head. Landing next to Ian with an “oomph.” Before they both crouched.

“If he finds us. He knows our identity. I’m out of fucking energy.” Ian whispered very quietly in reference to his powers. 

A couple days of the craziest shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the chapters I'm most proud of. 
> 
> Would absolutely love to hear your guys thoughts. I know long chapters is a lot of reading and a lot of effort and writing on my part also. But I hope you guys enjoyed a longer read. 
> 
> P.S if you have read up to this point and haven't already, kudos are also loved. 
> 
> But yeah, feel free to drop a comment. :))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning guys! Or afternoon or evening, depending on when you read this.
> 
> Anyways, its the long awaited explicit content chapter! Yay! ;)
> 
> Thank you so so so much for the support and patience! We are 2 kudos away from the triple digits! (100!!!)
> 
> Warnings: Explicit content.

Mickey was holding his breath, you could practically feel the tension radiating around them as the security guard made his way down the hall. 

Ian had just revealed that his powers were drained from overuse. They couldn't afford to be seen here after all that. The building was cleared out from their fake announcement, but not for long. 

_ Stupid fucking security gaurd.  _

Alien boys shoulders were pressed against his and he could hear his faint breath. For both of them to adequately hide behind these boxes they were practically smushed together. 

Mick could feel his heartbeat pick up as the guards footsteps increased in volume. 

Red heads hand encased around his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Mickey felt his eyelids slip shut momentarily. 

His eyes shot back open as the footsteps ceased. 

No fucking way he had found them. 

Digging into his jean pocket Mick retrieved a quarter. Ian shot him a ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ type of look. 

Mickey pulled his hand away gently, gulping when he heard boxes being moved very close to them. They had to make a break for it or he would find them. 

Chucking the quarter hard to the left he felt a burst of satisfaction as he could hear it clatter against the ground. It had been so quiet that just a fucking coin meeting the ground was  _ loud. _

As Mick had hoped for footsteps could be heard once more as the guard rushed off in the direction of the sound, yelling out. 

“Coming for you!” Mickey felt a grin break out on his face at the irony. 

Ian cast him an impressed look, clearly catching on to the plan Mick executed. Still crouching they headed forwards for the door that led back out to the main area of the store. 

He watched as alien boy very carefully and lightly opened the door so as to not alert the security man to their actual location. Holding it open for him, Milkovich slid out. 

Red head joined him on the outside as he let the door slowly shut. He let out a breath of relief that had been settling in his chest. 

Alien boy was looking at him with a massive grin, Mickey felt himself return it. Adrenaline and excitement rushing through him, he let out a breath of laughter before speaking. 

“Alright. Last step, leave our cart of stuff as a decoy so it looks like we can’t be suspects since our stuff is still here and grab new stuff.” Mickey spoke quickly, his words fumbling over one another in excitement. 

“Whatever you want boss.” Ian agreed with a mock salute and teasing tone, afterwards casting a look at the items in the cart. 

“Oh yeah? Boss now, aye? Much better than ‘stupid human’” Mickey remarked, grin still occupying his face. 

“No more stupid humans….well, only in your case.” Alien boy decided. Mick rolled his eyes in amusement. Setting off to recollect the various food items in the evacuated store. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With their food in plastic bags sitting in the backseat and with red head sitting next to him, Mick pulled outta the parking lot. 

Seemingly an advantageous design for emergency exits to be located at the back and not via the front of the store. 

Mickey could feel a rush-ironically enough-rushing through him. 

“That was clean, aye Ian?” He asked, curious to see where alien boy's head was at. 

“Clean in this case meaning slick.” Milkovich interjected in confirmation. 

He heard red head laugh softly from where he was situated beside him. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself, human. But yes it was impressive.” Ian told him with a smile.

Mickey felt his grin...if possible, expand at that. 

“Fuck yeah, it was.” He agreed, purposely projecting a cocky tone. He could practically hear Ian’s eyes rolling in his head.

“I have something else in mind for doing something fun.” Ian told him, the tone noticeably shifting. 

Mickey felt his eyebrow arch in mild confusion as well as intrigue. 

“Yeah? Whatcha got going on in that alien mind of yours?” He asked, picking up his speed; extra ten past the speed limit. Riding the road of adrenaline. 

“You.” Ian stated bluntly. 

_ Holy shit. _

His foot twitched in surprise. Causing him to momentarily ride his brakes. 

Milkovich felt a blush overtake him at that. 

He felt...well, to be entirely honest, quite speechless. 

“Been thinking about fucking you the entirety we were in there to be honest.” His counterpart confessed. 

Mick let out a surprised laugh mixed with a startled gasp, decidedly not a sound he would like to make again. 

Recovering from his slip in facade he spoke.

“So criminal activity actually really does get you going?” He asked, Ian responded with a chuckle. 

“Mmmm, I think it’s mostly  **you** .” He almosted slammed on the brakes in shock. Forcing himself to let his foot ease up from where it was very gently pressing down. 

Tommy hated that shit, ‘ruined the vehicles.’ 

He felt arousal flood him. Shifting in his seat as well as shifting his thoughts away from his boss and most importantly-Ians words- he tried to focus his attention on the road. 

Red head evidently noticed his tension as he saw alien boy holding a smirk now in his peripheral vision. 

_ Dickhead.  _

“What could be more exciting and dangerous than this?” Alien boy whispered teasingly in an over seductive tone that made Mickey wanna lose his mind. 

Alien boy was doing it to get a rise from him. Trying to stay focused on the road, he attempted to halt Ians distractions with the first other dangerous thing that came to mind. 

“Uh, guns.” He went with, technically answering Ians question. 

“Guns?” Red head spoke with disturbance before he quickly masked it back up with his next-absolutely ridiculous-statement that turned back to arrogance. 

“Right, nothing screams manly like a gun nestled in a hostler riding on your hip.” 

Mickey wanted to close his eyes. Though that was surely a bad idea while driving, though with Ians teasing maybe it was a good idea. 

He felt confused and aroused at that. The second furthering his first feeling. 

But he knew aliens had ‘laser blasters’ or whatever….

But guns? Nah, fuck that. Imagine if Ian had showed up with a motherfucking gun…

He was already scary enough at the time being. 

“Cut it out, man. I’m driving, can’t this wait?” He asked whilst puffing out an exasperated breath. 

“Wait? So it’ll happen?” Ian asked, another noticeable shift in the conversation. 

The amount of tension in this truck right now was unbelievable. Enough to suffocate. 

“Cause, I really like you Mickey.” 

_ It was a miracle he had not crashed this car yet.  _

He could feel the steering wheel had accumulated in moisture from his hands. Mickey was very tempted to pull over and…..no! 

This isn't helping in his growing predicament. They were almost home now, he might as well hold out. 

“Human?” Alien boy asked, his voice tentative. Like he was uncertain on whether he pushed too far or his words were not reciprocated. 

“I like you too, alright?” He officially, ‘100%’ confessed. 

Pulling up to a red light he cast Ian a look. Red head was smiling and a faint blush decorated his cheeks. 

That was enough emotional confession for the next decade Mickey decided, awkwardly looking away.

Was fucking an alien ethical? Not that ethics mattered much after stealing; elaborate stealing. Or in general to Mickey, but Ian was capable of making his own decisions.

He was aware of what dating was like, given Ians past relationship…

So it wasn't like he coerced him in any way, alien boy was of free thinking.

Once red turned to green, Mick picked up his pace. Wanting to be home about 10 minutes ago. Alien boy was looking out the window now, presumably reflecting. 

As Mickey pulled into his neighborhood, red head cast him a look. 

“Almost home.” The other spoke, excitedly. He felt himself smile at that. Happy Ian considered it home. Happy that he was enjoying his time here and seeing this as his new life.

Though Mick would absolutely never verbally admit it, he loved having the alien here. A part of his life. 

Pushing away the girly confessions as they reached the Milkovich residence, he pulled up and parked his truck. Taking his keys outta the ignition, he reached backwards to grab the plastic bags. 

Pulling it forwards so it was now resting on his lap. 

He heard the aliens door click open, as the other hopped out. Watching his retreating form he then turned to face his own door, mimicking Ians movements. 

Making it to the front door and shoving his way inside, he set the groceries down. Just about to lean down and remove his footwear, his jaw loosened when Ian quickly grabbed the groceries and headed for the kitchen.

Mickey felt himself laugh softly, someomes hungry. Taking off his shoes he headed to meet the other there. 

Casting a confused look when he didn't spot the groceries out. Ian cast him a look that left him shivering. 

_ Oh.  _

Alien boy practically ran at him as he hauled Mickey onto the countertop, he felt his hands instinctively drop to Ians shoulders. 

Alien boy gripped his thighs before smashing his lips against Micks. Letting out a pleased grunt, he opened his mouth to allow the other access. 

Ians tongue connected with his and he felt a wave of arousal hit him, the texture of alien boys tongue was far different than any man or woman he had kissed before. 

It felt slitted? Pulling back he dropped down from the counter and pushed red head against the nearest wall. Ian moaning in satisfaction as Mickey's body pressed against his. 

Flipping them so fast he wasn't sure how he wasn’t whiplashed he let his hands wrap around the aliens midsection. The other's hands dropped to Mickey's hips. 

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Ian promised as he grinded his already erect dick into Micks. Letting out a pleased gasp, he nodded his confirmation. 

Alien boy latched his mouth onto Mickey's neck, sucking and giving gentle licks. Mickey felt his hips rock at that as he let out a whimper. 

Alien boy's tongue felt cold against his skin and the slits only enhanced the sucking. Practically gluing his skin to it. 

Ian groaned as he pressed his tongue against the skin of Mickey's neck, it felt like it attached onto him. He could feel multiple small hickeys where the slits were formed. Groaning in satisfaction, he felt himself fully harden. 

“Holy shit.” He groaned out, he could feel Ian lightly smirk against his skin. The pressure loosened and his skin was released. A cold liquid seeped from red heads tongue and it connected with Mickey's new marks. 

He felt a wave of pleasure wash over him and he let out a surprised whimper, his hips rutting against Ians in shock. 

“Feels good, huh?” The alien asked as he pulled back to examine Micks blissed out face, he nodded ever so slightly. 

“Look so hot right now, Mickey.” Ian's voice was deep and it only furthered in his desperation. 

“Upstairs.” He felt himself whisper. Red head groaned as though the idea of separating for even a minute was the worst possible idea. 

“Need a bed.” He urged, rocking his hips forwards in emphasis. Ian let out a surprised gasp before pulling back and heading in the direction of the stars.

He felt himself shudder at the loss of contact and body heat but practically scrambled after the other as they made their way up the stairs. 

Ian pushed open his bedroom door; aggressively. Than practically threw Mick onto the bed, as he slithered onto him. 

Mickey felt his legs wrap around Ian instinctively. Red head let out a pleased hum. Ian brought their mouths back together as he slid his hands up Mickey's top. 

Mick felt himself groan at the contact, alien boy ran his hands up and down as he took control of the kiss. 

He was certain his eyes had lulled back into his head in contentment. Ian pulled back, sitting up slightly as he tore off his shirt. Mickey felt his eyes drop down.

He was fucking ripped. 

“So hot Ian, look at your body. Absolutely perfect.” He praised, hips twitching in satisfaction as red head flushed at the compliment. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, rather shyly. A distinct contradiction to his previous aggression. Mickey smirked at the reaction before pulling his own shirt off.

He wasn't as toned as Ian but he still had a decent amount of muscle definition from work. Alien boy seemed to agree as he eyed Mick up. Now it was his turn to flush. 

Pulling the alien back down, they both groaned at the skin to skin contact. Their mouths reconnected and Ian began grinding against him as he explored Mick's mouth. 

It wasn't enough. Too little friction. He felt his hands drop down to unbutton alien boys pants as well, red head got the memo as he pulled down his pants after Mick had also unzipped them.

“Roll off for a second.” Milkovich ordered, the other complied. Both of them discarding their pants and boxers. 

Alien boy settled himself between Mick's legs right after, simply eyeing him up. Mickey felt himself twitch against his stomach. 

“Cmon.” He urged, his voice deep and raspy. Ian smirked down at him before bringing his hand to his mouth. 

“Yo, what the fuck are you doing?-” He asked but was interrupted as alien boy proceeded. The same liquid from earlier, dripping down onto his palm. 

Mickey was speechless as he felt himself thrust upwards, getting the idea. 

“Yes. Please Ian.” He agreed, rather desperately. The alien let out a soft moan at that before he wrapped his hand around Mickey's dick.

He let out a string of moans at the feeling of the liquid collecting on him. Ian held his hand still, watching the liquid connect.

“Move.” He grunted out as his hips rolled. 

Alien boy pressed his other free hand against Milkoviches hips, halting his movement. Mickey let out a desperate groan. 

“Say ‘please alien.’” Red head told him. He felt another wave of arousal hit him. Certain if the circumstances were different, it would've been ridiculous. 

To pent up to care at the moment he nodded. 

“P-please alien.” He urged, in a far higher tone than he intended. Ian grunted softly, letting his hand wrap around Mickey's dick properly. 

He let out a soft grunt at the friction, rolling his hips. 

“Cmon, please alien. Please get me off.” He urged, his mind slipping from him.

Ians hand compiled at that, as he started jerking Milkovich off. 

“Good boy.” Ian praised. Mickey felt himself nod. 

_ Of course he was.  _

“Do you finger yourself Mick? Pump yourself with your fingers? Or is it the opposite? Do you wanna be buried inside me?” Ian asked seductively as he kept his hand moving. 

He could feel sweat collect on his collarbones as his entire body felt like it was buzzing. His mouth dropped open as he tried to formulate words but a soft grunt fell out instead.

“Tell me what you like baby, I’ll happily do either.” Ian told him, his voice deep with arousal. 

“Ngghn, bottom.” He got out as he rode his hips into red heads hands, chasing his climax. 

“Was hoping you would say that.” The alien confessed, his other hand collecting the slick. Mickey felt Ians finger push inside and he was sure he would bust any minute now.

Ian clearly sensed it as he stopped jerking Milkovich off. He let out a displeased grunt, but before he could complain Ian added another finger alongside the first. 

Moaning, he felt himself grind down onto Ians hand. 

“Alien, Alien, pl-please more.” He urged, completely gone. 

Ian complied, adding another two fingers; stretching Mick open.

He gasped at the stretch, hadn't fingered himself for over a week now. 

“Yeah, so tight.” Ian agreed. 

Mickey felt his head fall against the sheets as his eyes slipped closed in pleasure. 

He was really close. 

Red head must have sensed it as he pulled out. Mickey let out a whimper and his eyes shot open. 

“Relax, relax, just getting ready.” The other reassured, Mick nodded his understanding. He could hardly think straight. Opening his eyes he watched as the alien slicked himself up.

“Gonna fuck you so good.” Ian growled, his eyes more black than green. 

Mickey spread his legs wider, urging him on. 

Red head pushed into him and Mickey let out a shaky breath. 

Ian generated his heat, using it to help relax Mick as he worked his way inside. Ian growled at the tight feeling around him. 

“Ughh, so tight Mick.” Alien boy praised, vocalizing his thoughts. Mickey moaned loudly as red head shifted his angle hitting his prostate. 

“Uhh, Ian.” He moaned out as he came, unable to hold back anymore. Red head continued to thrust inside of him.

He let out some sensitive grunts as he felt his dick attempt to harden again. 

Ian continued his movements, letting out animalistic groans. Mickey felt his eyes lull back into his head as Ian continued to hit his prostate. 

He was uncertain how much time had passed before the alien let out a higher pitched growl, spilling inside him. Mickey let out a gasped shock when it filled him up. 

Red head pulled out with a sigh of satisfaction. He felt completely limp as Ians cum began dripping outta him. 

But the after bliss was short lived when a circle illuminated on alien boy's wrist and absolute gibberish boomed through the room. Mick watched as Ians eyes shot open in surprise. 

_ Fuck, this couldn’t be good could it?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! 1 Chapter away now! <33333
> 
> Also, new formatting!


End file.
